Mine
by HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Hermione Granger is a single mother. The last thing she needed was to get involved with anyone, especially Draco Malfoy. Love however, has other plans. Rated M for mature themes later on. (Hermione/Draco) (Harry/Ginny)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Trying my hand at something different. This story is NOT cannon, especially in regards to the epilogue. JK Rowling owns everything, I'm just having fun writing about her characters. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**  
 **"News** "

Hermione drummed her fingers on the countertop, willing herself not to look at the clock again. She did anyway and let out an impatient sigh.

"Where _is_ he?" she mumbled to herself.

She started to pace the small living room that she and Ron shared in their cozy little townhome. She was used to him being late, it happened more often than not because of his work; being an Auror meant he didn't typically work regular hours as she did. She just wished that today, of all days, he'd be home on time.

She had something important to tell him and it was bubbling up inside her. She had found out earlier that morning and decided to wait until after they had both returned from work to tell him. She felt both excited and nervous about how he would take the news.

After glancing at the clock again and only seeing that one measly minute had passed, she resigned herself that he'd probably be another hour, or more, and she should just relax. She sat on the couch and picked up her newest book. She had bought it earlier that day on a whim. It was silly she knew, but she was excited to learn as much as she could about what was about to happen.

She glanced around the room and a warm smile spread on her face. So many memories already shared in the small home that they bought just the year before. It had taken some convincing, but eventually Ron had agreed to get a place in Muggle London. She had never been happier. She glanced at a nearby picture sitting on a small stand near the couch and picked it up, leaving the unopened book in its place. It was a simple, muggle type picture of the two them dressed in ski outfits, their faces red from the cold, but happiness in both of their eyes. He had asked her to take him skiing for New Years just a few short months ago. Try as he might, he just couldn't get the hang of staying up on those skis of his. She looked fondly at the picture as she recalled the time when she was helping him down a beginners slope and they ended up getting their skis tangled and both crashed to the ground.

" _Oh Ron, maybe skiing just isn't for you," she said as she tried to untangle their skis._

" _Hang on, let me help," he said, leaning over the same time she did and accidentally hitting his head with hers._

 _They laughed at the clumsiness, then Hermione picked up a handful of snow and tossed it at him, laughing harder as it landed on top of his head. Ron retaliated by grabbing a handful of his own snow and trying to stuff it down the back of her shirt._

" _Ok, ok! Truce! Truce!" she said, as she tried to get the snow out from her clothes._

 _Her teeth were chattering from the cold but she didn't care. She was having a blast and wished the few shorts days of the trip would slow down just a bit._

 _When Ron saw how cold she was becoming, he scooted closer to her and pulled her close, stealing a kiss for the both of them. When they broke apart, all he saw was her eyes, looking right at him and it was so full of warmth and love. He never wanted anything else in his whole life._

" _I love you Hermione," he said._

" _I love you too, Ron," she replied, a smile on her face. It felt good to finally be with him. He made her laugh and feel loved like no ever had before._

 _He continued to look at her, wanting to say much more but couldn't find the words. Then, before he knew it, he asked, "Will you marry me?"_

 _Hermione had just stared at him._

" _What?" she finally asked breathlessly._

 _He fumbled around, trying to reach into his pocket, but his gloves were getting in the way. He impatiently took one off with his teeth and tossed it to the side. Finally able to get a hand inside his pocket, he pulled out a small, velvet box._

" _Oh… Ronald…" she said, nerves and excitement bubbling up inside her._

" _I've been carrying this around for almost a year… waiting for the right time to ask you," he opened the box and showed her the ring inside._

 _Hermione's breath was taken away. The band was made of white gold, her favorite. The top had a single, simple princess cut diamond. But what really took her breath away was the delicate carving of roses along the side of the band._

" _It's beautiful," she said, not taking her eyes off the box in his hand._

" _I saw it in one of those muggle jewelry shops. I know you love roses and when I saw this, I just had to get it."_

" _I love it," she said, looking up at him and smiling, warm, happy tears brimming in her eyes._

" _So….. is that a 'yes'?" he asked, nervously._

" _Yes. Most definitely a yes," she said, laughing, wiping away a happy tear from her cheek._

 _Ron took off his other glove, then removed hers so he could place the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly._

 _He leaned in to kiss her again, but in all of the shifting around trying to get the ring, he forgot how tangled up he was._

" _Oh, bugger this," he said, taking out his wand from his back pocket. He looked around to make sure no muggles were around before apparating them back to their room at the cottage they were staying at._

Hermione had gone from looking at the picture to looking at the ring on her finger. They had been planning their wedding since they returned from their ski trip and she was excited to finally be Mrs. Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley in a few short weeks.

The knock on her front door pulled her out of her daydream about the wedding. She looked at the door curiously, wondering who it could be; most everyone she knew either used the floo or apparated into her living room. She placed the frame back on the table stand and used a simple transporter spell to move the book to her room, just in case.

She opened the door and was surprised to see one of her best friends, Harry Potter, at the door.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "Why didn't you just floo over?"

She opened the door all the way, letting her friend in. She glanced behind him, "Where's Ron?" she asked.

"Hermione…" he started.

"Let me guess. He'll be home later," she said, shaking her head, still smiling though. She turned to head to the kitchen, "Want any tea?"

"Hermione..." Harry said again, following her. She didn't hear him, she was busy humming to herself as she set the tea kettle on the stove.

"Hermione…" he said, a little louder, as she turned around to grab two mugs from the cupboard.

She finally looked over at him and she realized he was filthy and his robes were torn in some places and burnt in others.

"Harry?" she said, "What happened to your robes?"

He looked down at his himself, cursing himself for not changing before coming over.

"Where's Ron?" she asked again.

"That's what I came here to tell you... "

"Where's Ron, Harry?" she asked, more urgently.

"Hermione… Ron… Ron's…." he couldn't bring himself to say it. But he needed to… she had to hear it from him. "Ron's dead, Hermione."

The ceramic mugs slipped from her hand, shattering on the floor.

"What?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"He's… he's gone, Hermione," said Harry.

"No." she said sternly, "You're mistaken."

"I wish I was. But I saw-"

"Then you saw _wrong_. He can't…. he can't be... No, no I won't believe it," she said, her eyes brimming with hot, angry tears.

"Hermione," Harry said again, walking towards her.

She backed away, "Why are you doing to this me, Harry? This is a cruel joke," she said, hating herself for the sob that slipped out, "Where is he, Harry?"

"At the morgue…" he said softly.

"NO! I refuse to believe…" she couldn't get herself to say it. She looked around her place… their place… his presence everywhere. "We…. we're supposed to get married in a few weeks. He can't… He can't be… "

The words wouldn't come out. Harry, his own eyes swelling with tears, finally got close enough to pull Hermione against him, holding on to her as she clung to him. She shook as she sobbed into his chest.

"This isn't fair," she sobbed, "It's just not fair."

"I know," Harry said, holding her tighter.

"Today was supposed to be such a good day… I was going to tell him…. oh my God.." she said, pulling back from Harry.

"What?" he asked, looking at her terrified expression.

She looked down and placed a gentle, trembling hand on her stomach. Harry knew what she was about to say before she said it, and his heart broke for his two best friends all over again.

"I was going to tell him that… I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's Chapter 1! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and follows! This story is just itching to come out so I actually wrote this chapter yesterday right after Chapter 1 but wanted to pace myself in uploading it. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2  
"Rose"**

Hermione moaned loudly as she paced her small living quarters. Harry sat on the couch, nervously watching her. Ginny was in the kitchen, getting Hermione something cold to drink.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit down? You're going to wear yourself out with all that pacing," asked Harry, concerned for his friend.

Hermione grinned at him, a hand resting on her swollen, hard belly. "It's better to move around, not just sit still and lie on my back through the whole thing."

"But all that pacing is maddening," said Harry, rubbing his temples.

"Then don't watch!" exclaimed Hermione, as another contraction hit her. She stopped pacing to take a few deep breaths, trying to breath through the pain.

"Ginny!" yelled Harry, "Another one!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ginny said, as she hurried from the kitchen and into the living room, placing a glass of water on the coffee table. She went to Hermione's side, rubbing her back as she breathed through the contraction. When it was over, Ginny handed her the glass of water.

"Thank you, Gin," said Hermione, drinking thirstily.

"They're getting closer together now. About five minutes between the last three of them," said Harry, as he wrote down the time on a pad of paper.

"You'll be a mummy soon," said Ginny excitedly, wiping Hermione's damp, sweaty hair from her face.

Hermione gave a nervous chuckle as she continued to pace again.

"Does she really have to do that?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Movement helps things progress," said Ginny simply. She sat next to Harry, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "You don't have to stay, Harry. I know this can be uncomfortable, especially for men."

"I'm not uncomfortable.." he said indignantly.

Hermione said "HA!" as she passed by them, continuing her walking.

"I'm not," he grumbled, crossing his arms, "I just wish I could help in some way, other than writing down contraction times..."

"Trust me Harry, I'd rather this was anyone but me right now," said Hermione.

Harry was about to say something when the fireplace lit with green flames and Mrs. Weasley walked through.  
"Hi Mum," said Ginny, getting up from the couch and giving her mother a hug.

"How are things?" she asked, "How much time between contractions now?"

"About every five minutes," informed Ginny.

"Good. Good. It'll be soon," she said, placing her bag on the floor and taking her cloak off, placing it on the hook near the fireplace.

"Giiiiinnnyy!..." moaned Hermione, as another contraction hit.

Ginny ran over to Hermione. She held her hand and rubbed her back, counting out the breaths, while Harry timed.

"That was four minutes since the last one and it lasted a full minute this time," Harry said when it was over.

"I think it's time to get things set up," said Mrs. Weasley calmly, trying to hide her nerves. She grabbed her bag and proceeded to Hermione's bedroom.

Ginny helped Hermione walk towards the back of the townhouse, Harry following behind.

"I'm not ready for this," Hermione said suddenly, panic showing all over her face.

"Well, it's kind of too late for that," said Ginny gently, "That baby is coming soon, whether you like it or not…."

Hermione whimpered, "I wish Ron were here.." she said softly.

"I know, love. Me too," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around her friend, giving her a gentle squeeze.

They made it down the short hallway to the bedroom, where Mrs. Weasley was busy setting up the inflatable tub with warm water.

Ginny looked to Harry, "I think this is where we kick you out," she said apologetically.

"It's ok. Take care of her, alright?" he said. At her nod, he kissed her quickly, before shutting the door quietly behind him.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley helped Hermione disrobe and get her into the tub. She instantly felt better as she let the water sooth her sore and aching body. It didn't last long though as another contraction hit her, harder then ever. As she was recovering from the last contraction, another came directly after it.

"This is it dear," said Mrs. Weasley soothingly, "Just breath Hermione. Breath. And when I tell you, start pushing ok?"

Hermione gave a shaky nod.

"Ok dear. On the count of three. One. Two. Three. Push!"

* * *

"Oh Hermione… she's gorgeous," said Ginny, holding the tiny, bundled baby in her arms.

Hermione watched from her bed as Ginny held the baby, swaying softly side to side, while Harry, his chin resting on Ginny's shoulder, looked fondly at her daughter.

A daughter.

She could hardly believe it. All this time she could have sworn she was having a boy. She had even picked out a name, Ronald Hugo.

She couldn't be happier, though, and was already in love with her baby girl.

"Can I hold her now?" asked Harry.

Ginny chuckled, placing the sleeping newborn in Harry's arms.

"Hello little one. I'm your Uncle Harry. Or, at least I will be when I marry your Aunt Ginny," he said softly.

Ginny smiled fondly at Harry. He had asked her to marry him a few days after Ron's funeral. It had taken a lot of convincing to not go and get married right then and there, but to hold off and plan a proper wedding.

"Can I have my daughter back, please?" asked Hermione, smiling as her arms stretched out towards Harry expectantly.

Harry kissed the top of the baby's head before handing her back to her mother, then he placed a kiss on top of her head too, "You did good, Hermione. Or at least, that's what I'm told" he said, grinning at her.

Ginny nodded in confirmation, "She did excellent."

As Hermione held her baby, she started to wake and squirm, rooting with her mouth against Hermione's shirt.

"Look's like someone is hungry," said Hermione, starting to move her clothing so she could nurse her child.

"And that's my cue" said Harry, turning to leave.

"Harry, you don't have to leave. It's a natural thing," Hermione quipped.

Harry turned as he got the door, "I know. It's just… something I have to get used too, I guess." he said, looking uncomfortable.

"You realize that when we have children I'll be doing the same thing, right? Are you going to run away every time I nurse?" asked Ginny, hands on her hips.

"Well, no… but that's different-"

"How?" asked Ginny and Hermione together.

"Well… you'll be my wife. It's different when it's my friend…" said Harry, his uncomfortableness increasing by the second.

"It's only different if you view it sexually." said Ginny.

Harry looked between both girls, opened his mouth to start to say something, but thought better of it and just left the room.

Hermione and Ginny both looked at each other then started laughing.

A few hours later, Mrs. Weasley opened the door slowly to check on Hermione and the baby.

"I'm awake," said Hermione sleepily.

"How are you feeling, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley fondly as she walked over to Hermione, her baby sleeping in a basket next to the bed.

"I'm doing well, I think. Better than I expected to be," she reached for Mrs. Weasley's hand, "Thank you Mrs. Weasley, for everything."

Mrs. Weasley kissed Hermione's hand in response, "You're very welcome dear. And how many times have I told you to call me Molly?"

"Sorry Mrs- I mean, Molly. It's just habit," she said, smiling at the woman.

"Are you up for some company?" Molly asked her.

"Who's here?"

"I think the better question is, who _isn't_ here," she said, chuckling.

Hermione laughed as well, shaking her head, "Ok. Send them in."

"All of them?" asked Molly.

Hermione shrugged, "Might as well. But make sure they all wash their hands!" she called, as Molly went to gather everyone.

The room was filled with all of the remaining Weasley family, as well as Hermione's parents, and close friend, Luna Lovegood, who was currently holding the tiny bundle.

"What's her name?" Luna asked curiously.

Hermione smiled nervously and shook her head, unsure.

She absently reached for the chain around her neck and played with the ring that was dangling from it. In her third trimester, her hands had swollen to the point that wearing the ring Ron gave her was starting to cut off circulation. She wouldn't go without wearing it somehow though and resolved to place it around her neck instead.

She glanced at the ring, looking fondly down at it when she knew exactly what to name her daughter.

"Rose," she said confidently. Then she looked at one of her best friends and said, "Rose Ginevra Granger."

* * *

 **A/N: Pretty sure the name was expected since Chapter 1, but I just had to use it. Also, some have asked why the baby's last name is Granger instead of Weasley and the answer is simple: Hermione and Ron never got a chance to marry so Hermione figured it would be easier, and less confusing for the child, if she had her mothers last name.**

 **Big thanks to Sweet Little Bullet (SLB from here on out) for editing both chapters in one day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and favorites! I'm enjoying writing this story and actually have two more chapters to post after this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**  
 **"Family"**

Hermione tossed and turned in her bed, stealing a glance at the clock beside her head.

5:45am.

She grumbled to herself. _Stupid internal alarm clock. It's the weekend, I can sleep in!_

She turned her back on the clock and willed herself to get some more sleep before-

"Maaaaaaaa-ma," came the sing-song voice of her child.

With a sigh, she tossed the covers off of her and sat up. She yawned and stretched.

"Should have known _,"_ Hermione said to herself, chuckling as she got up and grabbed a hair tie from her nightstand. She pulled her hair into a messy bun at the nape of her neck then walked the short distance to her daughter's room.

She opened the door quietly and glanced into her daughter's room. It was dark, except for the dim light from the nightlight near the crib. Upon hearing the door opening, little Rose popped her head up from the pillow and smiled. "Mama!" she said gleefully.

"Morning Rosie-posie. Are you ready to get up?"

Rose sat up on her knees and started bouncing on them, "Up, up!" she said, reaching her arms up as Hermione got closer.

Hermione picked up her child and gave her a hug, "Mmmm such good hugs. Did you sleep well, love?"

"Yesh!" answered Rose enthusiastically, before pointing to the floor and saying, "Down!"

Hermione chuckled as she set her daughter on the floor. Rose looked up at her and said, "Mama, Bun-bun?" she asked.

Hermione looked into the crib, noting the small stuffed rabbit. "Oh dear, we can't forget Bun-bun, can we?" she asked, as she reached in and retrieved the treasured stuffed animal.

"Day-doo, Mama" Rose said, squeezing her beloved bunny.

"You're welcome honey. Would you like to go eat now?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yesh! Eat!" Rose said happily, turning around and running out of her bedroom towards the kitchen.

"You're definitely your father's daughter," she whispered to herself, before absently grabbing the ring she still kept around her neck. She had returned the ring to her finger as soon as she was able, but she would fiddle with it so much every time she thought of Ron that she would sometimes drop it. She almost lost it once and was crying hysterically while at the park, looking for it, forgetting momentarily that she was a witch. Once she gathered herself together and calmed down slightly, she used her wand to _accio_ her ring back to her. Not taking that chance again, she decided to just wear the ring around her neck permanently.

Hermione entered the kitchen to see Rose trying to climb into her booster seat on her chair, struggling just a bit and yelling, "help!' as she got stuck.

Shaking her head, she walked over and picked up Rose, giving a couple kisses to her daughter's cheeks to make her squeal, then placed her properly into her booster seat.

"Ok love, what would you like to eat?"

"Na-na!" Rose squealed

Hermione nodded, "One banana, coming up."

She grabbed a banana from the counter and started to peel it when Rose yelled, "No! I do!"

She handed the banana to her daughter, who carefully peeled back the banana peel. "All done!" she said, as she handed the peel to her mother, before taking a big bite.

"What a big girl you are!" exclaimed Hermione. She tossed the peel in the rubbish bin, then got a banana for herself. She didn't want to eat too much, since it was Saturday which meant brunch at the Burrow later, but, that was still a few hours from now and she knew her daughter, nor herself, would last that long without food.

"Guess where we're going to day?" she asked Rose.

Rose ate her banana and thought for a second before asking., "Arry?"

"Well, close. We'll be seeing Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, yes. But we're going to the Burrow to see Grandma and Grandpa Weasley!"

Rose gasped in excitement, "Yay! Let go!" she said, trying to get out of her seat.

"Hold on a second little lady," she said, grabbing a towel and wiping up her child. "We won't be going yet. We still have a few hours. Want to watch some cartoons while Mama does some reading?"

Rose nodded and said, "Yesh, toons!"

As soon as she was placed on the floor, she ran into the living room and climbed up on the couch, waiting patiently for her mom to turn on the TV.

Once her daughter was settled, Hermione went to her room and grabbed her briefcase that contained paperwork from her office. She hated bringing work home, but she told herself it was better than going to the office on the weekend.

Once Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts, she got hired on rather quickly at the Ministry and worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She worked there up until she had Rose, then when she returned to work she decided she wanted to switch to Magical Law Enforcement. It was more a desk job then anything, but they offered her a better pay salary and promised her regular hours since she was a single mother. That didn't mean that she couldn't bring work home if she wanted and she found herself loving her job more than she thought she would. What was best, was that she was able to see Harry on a regular basis, as their offices were right next to each other.

"Mama?" asked Rose once her program was over.

"Yes love?"

"Color?" she asked sweetly.

"You want to color?"

At the enthusiastic nod of her child, she got up and gathered some scrap paper and crayons. Spreading everything out on the coffee table, her daughter gleefully climbed down from the couch and began scribbling all over the papers.

Hermione winced as the crayon moved over the wood of the coffee table.

"Rosie sweetie, please be careful. Only color on the paper, ok?"

"Ok Mama," she said sweetly as she continued to color.

As Hermione glanced over again a few moments and noticed more crayon marks on the coffee table, she silently thanked whoever invented the cleaning charm she seemed to be using more and more these days.

* * *

"Ampa!" Rose squealed as she and Hermione entered the Burrow.

"Little Rosie!" Arthur Weasley said, picking up his granddaughter and giving her a squeeze.

"Fly! Fly!" she exclaimed.

Per her request, he lifted her above his head and walked around the room as she said "wheeeeeeeeee".

Hermione smiled as she set her things down near the fireplace. "Morning dad," she said to Arthur.

He gave her a smile and walked over to her and set Rose down the floor who ran off, knowing the Burrow as well as her own home. He gave Hermione a hug, "How are you doing?" he asked her.

"Good," she said, "And you?"

He shrugged, "It's about the same as always," he chuckled.

Hermione smile and nodded, "Is mum in the kitchen?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes, brunch is almost ready I'm told. Everyone else is outside getting the tables set up."

"I'll go see if anyone needs any help," she stood on her toes, giving him a kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen.

"Morning, Mum. Do you need any help?" Hermione asked as she entered the kitchen.

Molly turned from the stove and gave Hermione a smile, "No thanks dear, I have almost everything ready. Why don't you go outside, I think I saw Rose fly by a moment ago."

"She's excited to see Teddy and Victoire," she explained, as she went out the door that led to the Weasley's backyard.

The tables were already set up and people were starting to take their seats. She took a quick glance around and noticed Rose playing with Teddy and Victoire, before walking over to the tables.

"Morning everyone," she said with a smile.

Ginny, who was closest, turned around and smiled. She got up from the table, her small round belly already showing signs of the baby growing inside, and gave Hermione a hug.

Hermione hugged her friend then stood back, to take a good look at her, "I still can't believe you're going to be a mum soon, Ginny," she said excitedly.

"Me either!" she said with just as much enthusiasm.

Hermione looked around, "Where's Harry?"

Ginny sighed, "He got an owl this morning and had to go into the office. He promised to be here as soon as possible though."

Hermione nodded. She and Ginny sat at the table and Hermione finally got a good look at who was there. Bill and Fleur, of course, who would keep sneaking glances towards Victoire to make sure she was alright. Percy was there with his fiancee, Audrey. George and Angelina, newly married with happiness radiating off of their faces. Charlie, who was busy chasing around the kids in the yard, and Andromeda, who watched from her place at the table.

"Alright everyone," called Molly as she came out to the yard, levitated trays of food towards the tables, "Time to eat!"

The trays of food consisted of piles of eggs, bacon, and waffles. Hermione fixed a plate for Rose then called her over to come eat. She placed her on the bench and not a second later Rose was shoving food into her mouth.

"Definitely Ron's daughter," said Ginny thoughtfully.

Hermione nodded in agreement as she took a bite of waffles.

The noise at the table grew as everyone began eating and talking at the same time. It wasn't until 15 minutes later when Harry finally walked into the yard to join them all.

"Sorry I'm late mum" she said to Molly, as he seated himself next to Ginny. He smiled at his wife and gave her a kiss before plating food for himself.

"It's no trouble dear," said Molly smiling at him.

"Everything ok at work?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, "Ya just some auror stuff, I don't want to bore you," he teased.

Ginny smile and nodded, knowing full well he'd tell her later in the privacy of their own home.

"So how's my Rosie doing?" Harry asked, as he leaned over to look at her, mouth full of eggs and syrup all over her face. He laughed at the sight and muttered something about Ron that Hermione didn't quite hear.

Her heart still gave a jolt every time she heard his name. She missed him terribly every day and was sad to know that their daughter would never know him personally. She'd know _who_ he was of course. There were pictures around the house of him and Rose would even point to one at random and say "Dada?" to verify that he was her daddy.

She looked like her dad too, especially her eyes, a brilliant blue like how his were. Her hair, while not quite as red as the other Weasley's in the family, still had a tinge of red mixed in with the light brown that was slightly wavey, much like how Hermione's was as a child. She was a beautiful mixture of her two parents and Hermione was always proud to say she was hers. She absently stroked her daughter's hair, moving it to the side so that it wouldn't get food in it while she ate.

"Hermione?" Harry asked loudly, trying to break her of her trance.

She snapped back to reality and looked to Harry, "Sorry, I got lost in thought. Were you saying something?"

He smiled at her, "It's ok. I was saying that tomorrow I was thinking of taking Teddy to the zoo, and wanted to know if you wanted to meet us there?"

"That sounds lovely. Rose loves the zoo, don't you Rosie?" she asked her daughter.

Rose nodded saying "Zoo! Zoo! Let Go!" as she scrambled down from the bench and began running.

Harry laughed and caught her as she zoomed by, making her squeal.

"Not yet sweetie. Tomorrow ok?"

"Kay" she said sweetly to Harry.

He set her down and said, "Why don't you go play. I think Teddy and Victoire are already done as well,"

"Bye-bye!" she said while waving and running off to find her cousins.

"So tomorrow?" he said to Hermione, "Around 10 at the entrance?"  
"Perfect," she said, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Some might be wondering how old Rose is since I did a time jump. I'm placing her at around 22months old, so not quite two. Her vocabulary is similar to my own daughter who is around the same age.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This story is just itching to get out! I have one more chapter to post after this as well! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**  
 **"Draco"**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Witch Weekly's Bachelor of the Year!"

"Shut up, Zabini," Draco Malfoy threatened jokingly as he entered his friends flat.

"Hey, it's not my fault. It's not like I entered your name over 500 times or something…" Blaise Zabini said innocently.

Draco rounded on his friend, his mouth gaping, "Please tell me you didn't."

Blaise just shrugged his shoulders and walked passed his friend, a sly smirk on his face.

Draco let out a sigh, following his friend into the parlor.

"Anything to drink? Firewhiskey?" Blaise offered as he went behind the bar.

At Draco's nod, Blaise poured two tumblers of amber liquid. Before Draco could drink his, Blaise stopped him. "We should make a toast."

"Zabini…" Draco warned.

"To Draco Malfoy...:"

"I'm warning you…."

"What? I was just going to say, 'the famous alchemist'. Yeesh," he smiled at his friend, tapped his glass to Draco's, and drank the contents in one go.

"I'm not a famous alchemists," said Draco, taking a sip of his liquor.

"Not yet. But now that you're famous…"

"I highly doubt that being the Witch Weekly's Bachelor of the Year qualifies me as 'being famous'…"

Blaise shrugged, "Doesn't hurt though."

Draco growled at his friend, drinking the rest of the contents in his glass.

"Did you read it?"

Draco feigned ignorance, "Read what?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "The article in Witch Weekly. _Your_ article to be precise."

"No."

"No? Why not?"

"Because I already know what it's going to say. I did the interview, I took the picture. They'll probably put a bit about my family and how my dad was a supporter of You Know Who-Voldemort, and who is still under house arrest, or how the Golden Boy and I were enemies at school. It's always the same, boring stuff."

Blaise smiled at his friend, "And you said you didn't read it."

Draco snorted, "I didn't. I just took a guess."

"Well, I have a copy if you wish to take a look."

Draco's eyes widened, " _You_ have a copy? Since when do you buy Witch Weekly?"

"Since my best friend was on the cover," Blaise said simply.

Draco rolled his eyes. At his friend's stare he let out a sigh, "Fine. Let me see it."

Blaise smiled widely, his white, pearly teeth almost glowing against the contrast of his dark skin. He reached behind the bars counter and tossed the magazine in front of Draco.

Draco picked up the magazine, studying the cover. As he imagined, the picture was just how he thought it would be: he wore his dark blue robes which brought out the steel grey color of his eyes, something his mother insisted he wear. He was originally going for a serious look, but the photographer said something funny that caused Draco's lips to switch ever so slightly. He had to hand it to the photographer, the little bit of a hidden smirk certainly made him look good, and even though it wasn't the serious picture he was going for, he decided he liked it. He flipped open the magazine to the article within:

 _Once again, we had a tough time choosing who would be our Witch Weekly's Bachelor of the Year. The polls were close, but we are happy to announce that Draco Malfoy has won the hearts of our voters. He is the one and only son to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, known supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (forgive us for not writing his name, we still dare not speak, or write, it). Working on his love for alchemy, this 22 year old bachelor, has assured us that he does not follow in the same viewings that his parents have tried to instill on him throughout his childhood. Please read on for an exclusive interview with Draco Malfoy himself!_

 _ **Witch Weekly (WW)**_ _\- So Draco, we've heard you found a love for alchemy, how did that start?  
_ _ **Draco Malfoy (DM)**_ _\- I always had a knack for potions while studying at Hogwarts. Very few were as good, or better than me actually. I've never really found a calling for anything else, so I decided to study more in the art and turned to alchemy._

 _ **WW**_ _\- Is it true that after the War, you went traveling around the world for a few years?  
_ _ **DM**_ _\- Yes. I wanted out of the country for a bit and also wanted to expand my knowledge in alchemy. I went all over, seeing other countries and meeting with many people who taught me so much along the way._

 _ **WW**_ _\- You and your family are Pureblood, and brought up with certain Pureblood mindsets. You have made it clear that you no longer believe such things; that Purebloods are no different than say half-blood or muggle-born. Is that correct? What made you change your ways?  
_ _ **DW**_ _\- Through my travels, I met many people, most of which were half-blood or muggle born, very few Pureblood. It really made me reevaluate what I was taught growing up. I also realized that while most Purebloods pride themselves of that status, most families are now a mix of all different types. It really isn't as relevant anymore._

 _ **WW**_ _\- Rumors have it that you and Harry Potter were, shall I say, enemies at Hogwarts. How is your relationship with him now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone?  
_ _ **DM**_ _\- I have no relationship at all with him. We very rarely cross paths. He's an auror and I mostly stay in my lab, working._

 _ **WW**_ _\- And finally, our last question, how do you feel about being Witch Weekly's Bachelor of the Year?_

 _ **DM**_ _\- Surprised. I wasn't expecting it. Like I said before, I mostly just stay in my lab and work so it was kind of a shock, really._

 _Such a modest man! No wonder so many of you voted for him. And his looks don't hurt either!_

 _Please stay tuned to see who won our Witch Weekly's Bachelorette of Year in a few weeks time! As customary, the Bachelor and Bachelorette of the year will be invited to a banquet and any proceeds made will go towards a charity of their choosing._

Draco read the article twice, pleased that it wasn't entirely that bad. He would never admit to anyone, but when he was told that he was to be interviewed, he hoped that Rita Skeeter would not be the one doing the interview. That woman had a way to twist words around.

Draco set the magazine down, pushing it back to Blaise.

"So, have your parents read it?" he asked, taking the magazine and putting it back behind the counter where he kept it.

Draco shrugged, "Probably. My mother does have a subscription after all. She probably even submitted my name as well, come to think of it."

"And I bet your father is so very proud of your new found fondness of muggleborns and half-bloods," he said, chuckling.

Draco frowned at his friend, "I really could care less what my father thinks, honestly. And he knows that. And it's not really a fondness but more like an understanding that it's not just about blood status, but about skill and determination-"

"Yes, yes. We've had this conversation many times," Blaise said dismissively.

He poured another round for the two of them, toasting to nothing in particular this time.

"Did you really nominate me over 500 times?" Draco asked.

Blaise laughed, "No. Not 500. Maybe like 50."

Draco shook his head, chuckling, the alcohol he drank relaxing him.

"I honestly just did it for fun. And I figured if you won, maybe you'd meet someone to your liking… I mean, after everything that went down with Astoria…"

"Blaise, please. Don't." Draco said with a sigh, closing his eyes.

Blaise looked at his friend and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. When Draco finally looked up at him, he said "It sucks, what she did to you. Cheating on you with that… that…."

"Two timing, back stabbing fellow Slytherin house mate of ours?" Draco supplied through clenched teeth, talking about Theodore Nott.

Blaise nodded, "Yes. But you gotta let it go. Let _her_ go. You need to get back out there. Meet someone new. Go on a fuckin' date for crying out loud!" He said the last part while gently shaking his friend, causing Draco to crack a smile.

"We'll see," said Draco.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "At least when you go to that banquet, you'll have a date. Maybe, with the two of you being single, you'll have fun together."

"I wouldn't count on it," said Draco, getting up from the stool he was sitting on. "I should head back. I need to check on a few things on my lab then get ready for dinner. Mother still insists we have dinner every night like a regular family," he scowled.

Blaise nodded understandingly, having always been required to attend dinners at his mother's place every weekend as well with whatever new stepdad he had at the time.

"Any plans tomorrow?" Blaise asked as he walked Draco to the door.

"I have to pick up some things at the zoo. Ingredients for some of the potions I am working on."

"Pansy still working there then?" he asked of his fellow Slytherin friend.

Draco nodded, "She loves it. She loves the animals. It's not a wizarding job, which her parents hate, but she loves it so she's sticking with it."

"Tell her I said hello, ok?"

"Will do. See you later, Zabini," Draco shook his friend's hand, "And thanks for the drink."

Blaise nodded to his friend, watching him as he stepped out onto the landing, turned on the spot, and disapparated with a _pop_.

Blaise made his way to his living room, flipping on the telly. Of all the muggle inventions, this one was his favorite. He stopped on a sports channel, absently watching as he thought of his friend.

Of all the people he knew from school, Draco Malfoy was probably the one who changed the most. To openly admit that he doesn't follow his family views anymore must have been a huge slap in the face for the senior Malfoy. But it wasn't just that. Draco's whole demeanor changed after he went abroad. He smiled more and wasn't as stiff and serious. He much more preferred this Draco to the one that he went to school with. His only hope for his friend was to find someone who wouldn't hurt him like how he was with Astoria.

It had been a year since it happened, and Blaise could still see both the hurt and the hate in his eyes whenever her name was brought up. He remembered when Draco announced he planned to propose that night, but all that ended up happening was Draco walking into her home only to find her shagging that son-of-a-bitch Nott. Draco had been furious of course. He had actually started throwing hexes at the other guy, who was finally smart enough to think to disapparate, his pants still at his ankles. Draco told Astoria what he had planned for the night and she immediately begged for forgiveness. But it was too late; Draco knew he would never be able to trust her.

He returned the family ring to his mother then crashed at Blaise's flat for a week, drinking himself stupid and cursing every woman he knew. When he finally sobered up, he swore off women for a while and went back to his work. Blaise figured it would last a few months before he was out dating again, but Draco had yet to even ask another woman out since then. He had hesitantly submitted Draco's name into the Witch Weekly's polls for Bachelor of the Year, mostly as a joke, but also because he knew his friend had changed and maybe if more people saw that, other women would give him a chance and maybe ask him out for once. He knew Draco would be too polite to decline. He just hoped that whoever landed the role of Bachelorette of the Year was to Draco's liking and they could hit it off.

He just wanted his friend to be happy.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you all think of Draco now? Please review, I love them! One more chapter coming up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok, this is the last chapter I plan to upload for now. If I end up writing more, I'll post tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**  
 **"Zoo"**

Hermione woke up at 6am on Sunday with a start. She glanced at the clock and wondered why Rose hadn't woken yet. She quietly went to her daughter's room and looked in on her. She blew out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding as she saw that her baby girl was still sleeping soundly. She must have worn herself out at the Burrow the day before and needed the extra sleep, Hermione thought.

Since she was up, Hermione decided to make homemade muffins for breakfast so they would be ready whenever her daughter woke. As the muffins baked, Hermione picked up the mail that had been starting to pile up on the kitchen counter. She always opened letters right away, as they were usually important and needed responses, but things such as magazine subscriptions usually waited until the weekend. She sipped a hot cup of coffee as she shifted through the different magazines such as the Quibbler and Daily Prophet, and nearly choked when she came across the Witch Weekly with none other than Draco Malfoy sprawled on the cover.

"'Bachelor of the Year?' Ya, right," she said, tossing the magazine to the side, not bothering to read it. She had been debating time and time again to cancel that subscription and this just sealed the deal.

As the timer for the muffins went off, she heard her daughter calling her from her bedroom. She quickly put the muffins on the stove to cool down while she gathered her daughter up.

Rose ate her muffin with as much enthusiasm as she normally did with her food. When she was done, she watched her mom read magazines and wanted to do as well. She saw the discarded magazine to the side and pulled her too her. She looked at Hermione and said "Mama, mine?"

Hermione looked at the magazine, knowing that she just wanted to copy her, so she smiled at Rose and said,"You want to read like mommy? You read that one, and I'll read this one, ok?"

"Kay!" said Rose, lifting it up and looking at the cover. "Ooooo pwetty!" she said.

"Yes, lots of pretty colors on the cover, huh?" Hermione said, still reading her own magazine. When she glanced and saw Rose lean over and kiss the smirking picture of Draco Malfoy, then had her stuffed bunny do it as well, she reached over and opened up the magazine. "Let's see what's on the inside, ok?" she said cheerfully.

"Kay!"

Rose pretended to read until Hermione was done with her own magazines. When she looked at the clock she figured they had a little bit more time until they had to get ready, but not much. She went to take the magazine away from Rose but the child held it close and said "No mama. Mine!"

Hermione sighed. She really wished Teddy and Victoire hadn't taught her that word.

"Ok, you can hold onto it until we have to leave ok. But remember, we're going to the zoo to see Uncle Harry and Teddy today."

At the mention of the zoo, Harry, and Teddy, the young child dropped her magazine on the floor and ran to her room, squealing in delight. Shaking her head, Hermione picked up the dropped magazine and, with a scrunch of her nose at the picture of the man on the front, she tossed it in the rubbish bin.

She was about to go see where Rose ran off too, when she heard a light tapping at her kitchen door. She saw Lyra, Harry and Ginny's owl, and opened the door to let the owl swoop in and drop a letter on the table.

"Thank you Lyra, can you please hang on a moment while I read the letter, incase I have to write back? You can visit Pig and get some water if you want," she said to the bird as she tore open the letter.

 _Hermione,  
_ _Sorry for the last minute cancellation, but when I went to pick up Teddy at Andromeda's I was informed that he caught a stomach bug of sorts. I'm going back to hang out over there and help take care of him. Tell Rose I'm sorry, but we'll see her again real soon. Have fun at the zoo, if you are still going.  
_ _Love to both of you,  
_ _Harry_

"Poor thing," Hermione said as she read the letter. She knew Rose would be upset that two of her favorite people wouldn't be there, but also knew that once she saw all the animals it would be quickly forgotten.

She wrote a quick note back to Harry telling him not worry about it and to take care of Teddy. As Lyra swooped out of the kitchen with the letter attached to her leg, Hermione went and followed the sound of giggles coming from the living room. There on the floor was Rose, with what looked like the magazine that she had thrown away, Draco's face staring up at her daughter, and Rose poking at his face with her fingers. Shaking her head, Hermione scooped up the child, which made her giggle with delight.

"Looks like just you and me today for the zoo, sweetie. Want to get ready and get dressed?"

"Yesh! Dressed!" she wiggled herself out of her mother's arms and ran down the hall to her room.

* * *

"Ok Rosie, want do you want to see first?" she asked the toddler, who was sitting in her stroller, holding Bun-bun in her arms, and swinging her legs. Rose pointed and babbled something that Hermione couldn't decipher. She pushed the stroller in the direction that the child pointed, stopping at all the different exhibits to look at the animals along the way.

After a while, Rose had had enough of the stroller and was loudly protesting as Hermione pushed her screaming child to a nearby bench.

"Ok, love, calm down. Here we go. Why don't you stretch out your legs a bit, ok?" She unhooked the sniffling child and let her down. Rose quickly started running around the grassy area she was placed, happy to be freed from her confinement.

After a few minutes, she ran back to mother and said, "Mama, eat?"

Hermione looked at her watched and realized it was later then she thought and they had accidently skipped their usual lunch time. She looked in her bag and cursed herself when she realized she left the sandwiches on the kitchen counter back at home. There were too many muggles around to do any sort of magic, so she resolved to just get something quick at the food area.

She knew getting her child back in the stroller would be useless at this point, so she pushed the empty stroller with one hand, while holding onto Rose's small hand with the other.

She got them some chicken strips and chips to share and enjoyed watching her daughter carefully dip the pieces of meat into the ketchup, but still managing to get the sauce all over her face and fingers in the process of shoving it into her mouth.

When they were done eating, Rose noticed all the birds milling about, trying to get any scraps of food that people had left. "Bird!" she said happily and she scrambled to get down and chase them.

Hermione grabbed her though and placed her back in her seat, "Not yet sweetie, mama needs to clean you up first. You're a mess!"

After using all the napkins on the table, and her daughter finally looking presentable again, Hermione let Rose on the ground. "Stay close, alright? Mummy is just going to look at the map and see where we should go next, ok?"  
"Kay!" her daughter said, as she ran off to chase some birds, clutching her stuffed animal against her chest.

Hermione glanced at the map momentarily, thinking that Rose would love to see the giraffes and elephants next. She folded the map and looked up and realized she couldn't see, or hear, her daughter anymore.

Panic quickly set in as she stood from her seat and started looking around.

"Rose!" she yelled, going in the direction she last saw her daughter, leaving behind both the stroller and her bag at the table.

* * *

Draco was coming out of a nearby animal exhibit building, escorted by a young woman with short, black hair.

"Thanks again, Pansy. I know I could always go to Diagon Alley, but I noticed that most of the things I make work better with fresh ingredients."  
"It's no problem Draco, really. We usually just throw out all that stuff anyways."  
"And your muggle co-workers don't question you saving bat eyes or snake sheddings at all?"

Pansy shrugged, "They don't really know, though I'd doubt they'd care. I keep containers in my bag and place them in there as needed."

"Well, I appreciate it," he said, giving her a sincere smile.

"Anything for the Witch Weekly's Bachelor of the Year," she said, smirking.

Draco groaned, "You saw that, huh?"  
Pansy nodded, trying to hold back her laughter. She knew her friend was uncomfortable with the whole thing, but it was still funny none-the-less.

Draco grunted, "Sure, laugh all you want. But if you or Blaise are not seeing anyone by next year, I'm submitting both of you as entries," he threatened.

Pansy rolled her eyes then gave her friend a hug, "I'll let you know if anything else comes up. I have the list in my bag you gave me so I've been keeping an eye out as things get available."

"Again, I appreciate it. See you later, Pans," he said, giving her a small wave as he walked off.

As Draco rounded the corner, he had to stop himself as he almost knocked over a small child who was chasing a bird.

The little girl looked up at him and smiled widely upon recognition. She wrapped her arms around one of his legs and promptly declared, "Mine!"

* * *

 **A/N: I've had this initial meeting between Draco and Rose planned for a while. It just seemed too cute in my head! Please read and review. And stay tuned for more chapters tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews, follows, and favorites! And a special thanks to SLN for editing all my chapters so fast!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 6  
"Assumptions"**

Draco looked down at the small child who was still clinging to his leg.

"Um. Hello there," he said to the toddler curiously.

The child let go of his leg and waved at him, "Hi!" she said.

He looked around his surroundings, trying to see if any of the nearby families seemed to be watching her or looking for a lost child. When he didn't see either, he knelt down infront of her and frowned.

"Can you tell me your name?" he asked tentatively. He wasn't sure how old the child was, though he guessed around two.

"I Rowy!" the child proclaimed proudly.

"Rowy?" asked Draco, confused. He was having trouble deciphering the toddler's words.

She nodded enthusiastically, then shoved the small, worn stuffed rabbit in his face.

"Dis Bun-bun!" she informed.

"Oh, I see," he said, trying to give the child a smile, "Are you here with your mummy and daddy?" he asked hopefully.

"Mama!" she said happily, turning and pointing behind her.

"You should go find your mama," he said standing up, not sure if he should go with her or let her walk off.

The child decided for him as she lifted her arms and said, "Up!"

He was uncomfortable with the request, seeing as he didn't know her, or the mother, but as she jumped up and down, saying "Up!" a few more times, he finally obliged.

He held the child and walked towards the direction she pointed, listening out for any women yelling. It didn't take long, as he walked just a few feet before hearing a panicked woman shout "Rose! Rose where are you!?"

Draco looked at the little girl, "Rose, I take it?"

She nodded happily, "Rowy!"

"Oh! Rosie. Got it," he said, nodding in understanding.

He walked quickly towards the sound of the woman yelling.

Hermione was terrified. She had never lost Rose before.

 _She's never getting out of the stroller again!_ she decided to herself.

She rounded yet another corner and finally saw that Rose was being carried by a tall, blonde man. "Rose!" she shouted louder, quickening her pace to practically a run.

"Mama!" Rose shouted happily. She wiggled out of Draco's arms and he let down so she could run to her mother, arms outstretched.

In three big steps, Hermione scooped up her child, holding her close and breathing in her scent. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and willed the threatening tears not to come.

She looked at her daughter and who was happily smiling. Hermione though, looked at her sternly then said "Rose Ginevra Granger!..."

Draco's eyes widened when he finally realized who the women was, but kept quiet.

"You do not run off like that!" Hermione continued, "That was bad, Rose! You scared me!"

At the sound of the word 'bad', Rose's happy smile turned to a quivering lip and her eyes welled up.

Hermione hugged her daughter again. "You scared mummy," she repeated, softer this time. "You can't do that ever again, ok?"

Rose sniffled, "Kay" she said softly, hugging her mother back.

Hermione took one shaky breath before she realized that the man who had her daughter was still standing in front of them.

She looked up at him, meaning to thank him, but when she saw his face, she paled.

"Malfoy?" she gasped.

"Granger," he said with a curt nod.

"Why… why did you have my daughter?" she asked skeptically.

Offended by her accusations, he glared at her, "I didn't know she was _yours_. I didn't take her either. I nearly ran into her as I was turning the corner. She's the one who wanted me to pick her up. When I heard a woman shouting for a child, I figured she was the one lost and was planning to return her. A simple "thank you" is all you needed to say."

Hermione glared back, but knew he was right. Through clenched teeth she said, "Thank you, Malfoy. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to take my daughter and go see the rest of the zoo."

She started to turn on her heel to walk off, when Rose yelled, "No mama!" She wiggled and launched herself towards Draco's direction, who caught her just in time.

"Rose," said Hermione with a sigh, "Please come to mama." She held out her hands, waiting for her daughter to throw herself into them as always.

But her daughter shook her head then looked at Draco's face and said with a smile, "Mine!" She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and clung to him.

"Why does she keep saying that?" Draco asked.

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms around her chest, "She learned the word from her cousins."

The sight of her daughter holding onto Draco's neck was unnerving her and putting her on edge.

Rose unhooked her arms from Draco's neck, then reached up and touched his hair.

"Pwetty," she said, playing with the strands on the side of his head.

Draco frowned and looked at Hermione, "Did she just call me 'petty'? What kind of things are you telling your child about me?" he accused.

Hermione glared at him, "Nothing! I don't go around talking about my childhood tormentor to my daughter, Malfoy. She has no idea who you are. I think all that Witch Weekly Bachelor stuff has gone to your…. oh!" Hermione let out a gasp, realization hitting her.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"I know why she's acting like that," she stated.

Draco frowned, "Why is she?"

"Well, she's currently been obsessed with this weeks edition of Witch Weekly," Hermione got some sort of satisfaction when she saw Draco wince, then she continued, "She's been carrying it around all morning and every time I tried to take it away, she would clutch it more and say 'mine'. I just thought she was being possessive of the magazine, but I guess she was just being possessive of…" she looked Draco in the eyes, her own burrowing in a frown, "You."

"That's hardly my fault," Draco said defensively.

Hermione let out a sigh, "I know. Can I just have my daughter back?" then she added as an afterthought, "Please?"

Draco looked at the chubby face of the little girl still playing with his hair. When she looked at him, he couldn't help but crack a smile. "I think you need to go to your mum now, Rose."

"Kay, byebye!" she said. Then she did something that neither Draco or Hermione expected; she leaned over and gave him a wet, sloppy kiss on the cheek, before launching herself to her mother.

Not knowing what to say, Hermione turned to leave, but before she could Draco said, "Hey, Granger?"

He walked over and leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Maybe next time Rose runs off you can remember you're a witch and use a locator spell, instead of worrying yourself silly." He straightened up and shrugged his shoulders, "Just saying."

He meant it in jest, but Hermione took it as an insult. She glared at him and nearly growled when she said, "Stay away from me and daughter, Malfoy."

She turned on her heel and stormed off. The last thing Draco heard was her asking Rose if she would like to see elephants.

He watched the young mother disappear around the corner, unsure of what to think of his encounter with Hermione Granger. He turned to walk away but stopped when he stepped on something soft. He saw what it was and sighed, picking up the treasured stuffed animal that Rose had somehow dropped.

He debated just dropping it back on the floor, and leaving it at that. He glanced at the very worn, very loved stuffed animal and cursed himself. He pocketed the rabbit and made his way to the elephant exhibit.

He caught up to them rather quickly and when he got close enough he called out, "Granger! Hey, Granger! Wait one second!"

Without looking back, Hermione yelled, "I said to stay away, Malfoy. I have nothing more to say to you!"

He was behind her before she realized and when he grabbed a hold of her elbow to slow her down, she nearly jumped.

"Are you thick? I said to stay away! You've insulted me enough, so if you don't mind-"

"Would you quit being such a stubborn Gryffindor and let me just-"

"No! I will not stop being stubborn. You insult me as a mother _and_ as a witch! I won't stand it, Malfoy, and I won't take anymore of it."

Draco sighed, tired of arguing with her, "Calm down, Granger. What I said was in jest, not an insult to you as a mother."

Hermione huffed, looking down at her daughter, who was fast asleep in the stroller she stuck her back into.

"I only came to find you because I figured you'd want this." He pulled out the stuffed animal from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Bun-bun… " she said, looking at the rabbit.

"I figured it was special to the kid and didn't want her to think she lost it," he leaned in close so as not to be overheard, "And since it seems like you won't use magic here-"

"There are way too many muggles," she said in a harsh whisper, "Especially now that it's summer time and muggle children are out of school. I'm not that stupid-"

"I didn't call you stupid. I was just saying an observation. But as I was saying, I figured I'd just return it instead of leaving where it will be trampled on or taken by another child."

Hermione didn't know what to think. Draco was actually thinking of someone other than himself. She stared at him, wondering what was going on. After a few fleeting seconds she said, "Thank you, Malfoy. That was… thoughtful of you."

Draco nodded, glad she stopped arguing and yelling. "No problem. I'll leave you two alone now."

He turned and started to walk off, but this time, Hermione called out to him, "Hey, Malfoy?"

He faced her, wondering what she had to say now.

"I just wanted to clarify… she wasn't calling you 'petty'," a small smile spread over her as she continued, "She was calling you 'pretty'."

And without anything further, Hermione walked away with her slumbering child, leaving behind Draco, who was smirking at the thought of a child thinking he was pretty.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think about their first meeting? Please review if you like :) Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
 **"Family Man"**

Hermione and Rose were eating breakfast when she heard the tell-tale sign of someone apparating in her covered foyer, followed by three pounding knocks at her front door. She was just getting up from her seat at the table when Harry stormed in.

"We need to talk," he said angrily.

"Well, good morning to you," Hermione quipped, sitting back down at the table to finish her breakfast.

"Arry!" Rose yelled from her seat at the table.

Ignoring both, Harry practically stomped over to where Hermione was at and shoved the Daily Prophet in her face, "Can you tell me what the _hell_ is going on?"

She angrily shoved the papers out of the way without looking at them. "Harry! Language!" she scolded, taking a glance at Rose, who was, thankfully, too engrossed in her food to have heard the bad word.

"Sorry," he said through grated teeth, "May we please talk in the living room then? I have some questions for you."

"Sure, Harry," she said, looking rather confused and followed him.

She watched as Harry paced her small living room, trying to calm down.

"Harry, what's wrong? What's got you so upset-"

"Are you seeing Draco Malfoy?" he asked suddenly, his green eyes narrowing at her.

"What?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"Are you, or are you not, seeing Draco Malfoy?"

"No! Why on Godric's green earth would you think-"

"Then why," he interrupted, holding up the Daily Prophet again, "Are there pictures of him and you _and_ Rose, at the zoo? _Together_?"

"What?" she asked incredulously, grabbing the paper and finally seeing the images on the front page.

There were two pictures, side by side. The first was one of Draco, holding Rose in his arms while she played with his hair, a small smile formed on his face as he looked fondly at her. And the second, where he was leaning close to a woman (Hermione) with a snoozing baby in the stroller. In both pictures, Hermione's back was to the camera, but those who knew her, especially those that knew Rose, would recognize her straight away. The pictures made it seem like a happy family outing, especially with the large words above the pictures.

 **Draco Malfoy, Family Man!**

There was a small blurb under the pictures which stated:

 _Sources confirm that Draco Malfoy, Witch Weekly's current Bachelor of the Year, was seen yesterday afternoon at the local zoo, just two days after the Witch Weekly's issue came out with him on the front cover. While there, he took upon the company of a young woman and child. Could this be a new lover? Is the child his? We at the Daily Prophet are unsure, but these images show that maybe the Bachelor of the Year isn't quite living the bachelor life anymore._

Hermione gaped at the newspaper. She looked up at Harry, enraged, "How… how _dare_ they! How dare they assume that Rose is his! I just… I wish I could…. aaaaagh!" She crumpled up the newspaper, tossed it into the fireplace, and with a wordless incantation, set it on fire. She took a few calming breaths as she watched it turn to ash.

"What exactly happened at the zoo yesterday, Hermione? Why are there pictures of you guys together? And why in bloody hell, was he holding Rose?"

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, "It's all a misunderstanding. I know what the pictures look like, but that's not what actually happened."

She sat down the couch and Harry joined her, waiting for her to finish.

"Rose ran off yesterday. I lost her. For the first time, I lost my baby girl. She was chasing birds after we had lunch and I glanced down at the map of the zoo for only a second and when I looked up, she was gone. I was panicked and looking everywhere for her. When I finally found her, she was in the arms of a man off in the distance. Apparently she ran into him and recognized him from the magazine and she insisted he hold her. He didn't know who she was until I found them."

Harry nodded, trying to make sense of it all, "So the first picture is kind of explained, but what about the second one?"  
"Rose had dropped Bun-bun and he had tracked us down to return it. He was leaning over to tell me something so the muggles couldn't overhear."

"Oh," said Harry.

Hermione glared at him, "Yes. 'Oh'. Maybe next time you could just ask me instead of attacking me. You of all people would know if I was seeing anyone, especially if it was someone like Draco Malfoy."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, giving her a lopsided grin. "I just… I'm protective of you, and of Rose. To see him holding her was… was…"

"Unnerving?" she supplied.

"Yes! Very," he agreed.

"Try being there. All I wanted to do was take her and run. But she insisted on him holding her and wouldn't even come back to me until _he_ asked her too. She even called him pretty," Hermione chuckled at the recollection.

"How did he respond? I mean… he wasn't mean to her was he, especially after he realized who she was? Because if he made that little girl upset even just a tiny bit, I'll-"

"He treated her fine," she interrupted, knowing that Harry would apparate right then and there to the Malfoy estate if she said otherwise. "He was nice to her even. He…. wasn't even that mean to me, I guess. We talked harshly to each other, but mostly because we were assuming things of each other."

Harry opened his mouth to say something else, when a tiny voice from the kitchen rang out, "Mama! Done!"

Hermione started to stand, when Harry placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'll get her," he said.

She nodded, "I need to go finish getting ready for work. Can you hang out with her until I'm done? I'll only be a few minutes, then we can go the Ministry together."

* * *

"Pass the salt, Draco," Lucius Malfoy said that afternoon during lunch at the Malfoy Manor.

Draco absently lifted his wand and without uttering a word, nor looking at his father, levitated the salt shaker and passed it across to him.

His father snatched it from the air and nearly snarled at his son, "You could have just handed it to me."

"Sorry Father," Draco said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Just one more month. One more bloody month and I can be done with this blasted house arrest. Not to mention get my wand back," Lucius grumbled as he ate.

Draco ignored him as his father tended to talk to himself most of the time these days. The senior Malfoy had started to go stir crazy halfway through his house arrest sentence. While his wife and son were acquitted of all charges through the Ministry, he had been stripped of his wand and placed under house arrest for almost five years. He had been told it was a nicer punishment then being thrown in Azkaban, but even trapped in a house as grand as the Malfoy Manor for years would seem too confining after a while.

Draco learned to tune him out during meal times, going over labwork notes as he ate. Such was the same as this meal until his mother cleared her throat.

"Draco dear, have you seen today's Daily Prophet by chance?" she asked coolly.

Draco continued to work on his notes as he answered, "No. I've been in my lab all day and haven't the chance yet. Why, something of interest in there?"

"Why don't you tell me?" she said, sliding the paper over to her son.

He glanced at the front cover then immediately snatched it up. He looked at the pictures of him and then of the article underneath.

He tossed the paper back to his mother, not muttering a word.

"Whose child is that, Draco? Surely not yours..." she asked.

Lucius's head shot up, "Child? What child?"

"No, Mother," Draco said, ignoring his father, "I haven't any children, and if I did, you would know. She's just a former classmates. We ran into each other at the zoo after I met up with Pansy," he said dismissively, before going back to his notes.

"Who's child is she though?" she asked again.

"Grangers," Draco said, not looking up.

"Granger? That Mudblo-" Lucius started to roar.

"Don't! Say that word, Father," Draco said, glaring at the man across from him.

Lucius glared back at his son, but didn't say any more.

Draco cleared his throat and addressed his mother, "She is Granger's. As I said, we ran into each other yesterday by chance. I was only holding her because the child was insistent. Apparently they read Witch Weekly and Rose, the child, had recognized me from the cover. That's all there is, and nothing more. Now, can we please drop the subject?"

Satisfied, Narcissa Malfoy nodded at her son, continuing her own lunch.

"As if you'd lay a hand on that muggle-born witch… disgrace the family line like that…"

"Father, enough!" Draco growled, "We've had this discussion before. I've already stated that if, and when, I take a wife, it will not be based on blood status, but that of companionship and love and respect."

Lucius glared at Draco, "You are no son of mine anymore," he spat venomously. "When I get my wand back, I want you out! Or so help me…"

"Lucius! You will not threaten our son like that!" argued Narcissa.

"You know what Mother, it's fine," Draco said, not taking his eyes off his father, "I've been thinking of getting my own place anyways, it'll just be sooner than planned."

"With what money, Draco? I'll take you out of everything! You will not get a penny of your inheritance," Lucius snarled satisfactory.

Draco gave his father a knowing smirk, "I've already secured my share, Father. I took it out years ago and placed it in my own vault at Gringotts. I knew it would come to this one day, so I made sure I was ready."

The look in Lucius's eyes was murderous. He stood up so fast from the table that he knocked over all the goblets, spilling their contents. He gave Draco one last disgusted look, before storming off.

* * *

Hermione willed the threatening headache to go away. She rubbed her temples and took a few deep breaths before returning to her work at the kitchen table. To say the day had been stressful and frustrating was an understatement.

Everyone who read the Daily Prophet seemed to want to come in and ask about it, recognizing her by either her bushy, brown hair or her daughter on the front cover. After being interrupted for the tenth time in an hour, she packed up her paperwork, picked up Rose from the Ministry's daycare, and floo'd home.

Working from home with a very active toddler was just as difficult, and was easily interrupted nearly twice as much than if she was in the office. But at least she wasn't being asked about Malfoy anymore.

Thank Merlin Ginny had come over to help watch over Rose so that she could get some work done. Harry had owled Ginny telling her what happened and how Hermione went home early. Knowing her niece all too well, she knew that Hermione would need a hand. Harry arrived later that evening to check in on them and Hermione had them both over for dinner that night, much to Rose's pleasure. When they left, Hermione still had work to do, but pushed it aside to spend time with Rose before bath and bedtime.

Now that the house was quiet, and her child snoozed comfortably in her crib, Hermione went back to work. The headache still threatened so Hermione took some pain-relieving potion to help dull the ache so she could concentrate.

A few hours later, Hermione finally finished her work for the day. She packed everything back into her briefcase and was just about to head to bed when she heard a pecking at the kitchen window. Wondering who it could be at that hour, she opened the window and the owl swooped in. Not recognizing who the creature belonged to, she was curious as the owl simply dropped the letter onto her table, then flew back out the window as fast as it had arrived.

She opened the letter and gasped in both shock and surprise as she read the contents:

 _Dear Hermione Granger,_

 _Congratulations! You have been selected as this year's winner in our Witch Weekly Bachelorette of the Year contest! Many of your friends have entered your name with their reasons as to why you should be chosen. Our staff chose you without much debate!  
_ _We invite you to our office Wednesday afternoon for an interview as as well to take your picture for the front cover of our magazine!  
_ _Please remember that later this month you and the Bachelor of the Year will be invited to a banquet in your honor. Please think about what charity you would like all proceeds to go to.  
_ _Congratulations again!_

 _Sincerely,  
_ _The Witch Weekly Staff_

Hermione couldn't tell if she was flattered or embarrassed that she had been nominated, not to mention won the contest. It wasn't until she remembered who the Bachelor of the Year was that she realized it was neither; Instead it was just terrible, horrible, very bad luck.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'm pretty sure most of you saw it coming that she would win Bachelorette of Year. How do you like the Malfoy family dynamic now? Please favorite/follow/review :) Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is long, about twice the size of my usual chapters. I just didn't feel like splitting it up as it all goes together :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**  
 **"An Unexpected Meeting"**

Draco looked around his newly furbished flat with satisfaction. Had it not been for Blaise letting him know that there was a unit available in his building, he would never have been able to move out as quickly as he did. His mother was upset of course, but Draco just couldn't stay in the house a moment longer with his father there.

It was a modest size place, with only two bedrooms instead of the ten he was used to at the Manor, but that was all he really needed; a room to sleep in and another to work in. There was also a decent size kitchen that had the most up to date appliances, a small dining room that had a built-in bar, similar to Blaise's, and a living room area to entertain in.

He had grown tired of all the white and cream color decor that was riddled throughout the Malfoy Manor, so Draco chose a sleek, dark brown leather sofa to sit in the middle of the living room and his dining table was topped with black, white, and grey marble, instead of the usual wood variety. His bedroom was decorated in midnight blue and silver instead of the the green and grey of Slytherin colors like his childhood room.

The walls were still bare, but he had a few paintings he had collected while he was traveling abroad that he was planning on putting up.

He was was about to go into his study when there was a knock at the door, followed by Blaise entering his home.

"Hello neighbor!" Blaise said cheerfully.

"Is this how it's going to be all the time? You just come over whenever you want and bother me?" he said, pretending to sound irritated though Blaise knew he was joking.

"You know you love me," Blaise said with a grin. "Besides, I come bearing a housewarming gift!" he announced.

Draco frowned at him, "You didn't have to do that…"

"I know," Blaise said shrugging, "But I did anyways. Besides, you'll love it."

Before Draco could ask anymore questions, Blaise took out his wand and conjured up a flat-screen TV as well as an entertainment center for it sit on.

Draco gaped at the gift and Blaise smiled widely.

"You got me one of those muggle moving picture things you're always going on about?"

"It's called a television. And yes, I did."

Draco just stared at the contraption, unsure about it.

"Here, let me show you how it works," Blaise offered, knowing his friend would love it once he got the hang of it.

An hour later and the two of them were sitting on Draco's couch, drinking butterbeer, and cheering for different teams for a soccer match they were watching.

"So..." said Blaise conversationally, "Have you seen the latest edition to this week's Witch Weekly?"

Not taking his eyes off the game, Draco shook his head, "No, why would I?"

"You mean to tell me that you don't have a subscription to it yet, even though you're their Bachelor of the Year?" Blaise shook his head in disappointment and let out a 'tsk tsk tsk" under his breath.

Draco snorted, "I'm still surprised _you_ have a subscription."

"Hey, they have some pretty good recipes and house decorating advice." Draco rolled his eyes while Blaise continued, "And some of the articles aren't too bad either… such as who was the winner of this years Bachelorette of the Year."

Draco groaned, "So that's what you're getting on about. I told you before, I really don't care who it is. It's probably some no-name, stuck-up, know-it-al-"

"It's Granger," said Blaise evenly.

Draco finally peeled his eyes away from the TV and frowned at his friend, "Granger? As in..."

"As in the Granger you ran into at the zoo the other day," Blaise said, nodding his head.

Draco let out a sigh, "Well, that'll make the banquet interesting… she hates me," Draco explained at Blaise's confused look.

"Well, one can hardly blame her after everything that happened between you-"

"Yes, Blaise, I understand that, thank you," said Draco irritatedly.

Blaise let a few seconds pass by before asking, "Have you ever, you know, apologized to her?"

"No," Draco admitted, "Though to be fair, I've only seen her once since Hogwarts, and that was just last week at the zoo."

"Well, I hate to say it, but you might want to at least try and talk to her. Maybe you two can actually be cordial at the event you have to attend together," Blaise suggested.

Draco nodded absently, "I suppose I should."

* * *

By the following Monday, Hermione had had enough of everyone stopping in to congratulate her about her new Witch Weekly Bachelorette title. She sent out an office wide memo, as well as put a note on her office door, saying to please not disturb unless it was work related. By Wednesday, things seemed to be getting back to normal and she no longer was wary of anyone who entered her office anymore.

That afternoon, she was working on paperwork for her department when there was a knock on her door. Without looking up, she said, "Come in," and continued writing and making notes.

She heard the door open, then close softly. She looked up from her desk briefly, only to snap it back up quickly.

"You? What are you doing here Malfoy?" she asked cautiously.

Draco saw her glance quickly at her wand which was lying on her desk, and was glad when she didn't actually reach for it.

"I was wondering if… you'd like to have coffee or something… sometime. Together," he asked stiffly and awkwardly.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, trying to find the words that were forming in her head. All she managed however was, "Why?"

"I heard you were picked as Bachelorette of the year. I was thinking maybe we should try and talk things out so that the banquet won't be awkward," he simply.

"Oh. Well when you put it that way," she gave him a glare, "No."

"No?"

"If that's all you came here for, you can leave now. I'm very busy-"

"We have to go to the banquet together, Granger. Don't you think it would be better for everyone if we-"

"Better for who? You? I could certainly care less what people think of how we act towards each other," she stood up from her desk, so she could look at him face to face, "And I'm not going to the banquet _with_ you. We're both being honored there, yes, but there is no rule that says we have to go _together_. If it weren't for the charity aspect, I wouldn't even go at all." She gave him a disgusted look, crossing her arms over her chest, "I don't trust you Draco, and I don't like you. Merlin, you don't even like me! You never have! Ever since you knew I was muggle born, you were nothing but an evil little ass to me. How on earth you ever got nominated, let alone won that contest is beyond me."

"Are you quite finished?" Draco asked through clenched teeth, trying to control his temper.

"Hardly, but I don't want to waste anymore of my time with you," she finally sat back down, picking up her quill, "I have work to do. Get out," she snapped.

Draco walked around her desk, yanking the quill from her hand and tossing it back on her table.

"What are you-?"

"You are such an insufferable, know-it all, brat Granger. Did you even read the article about me in the magazine? You might be surprised what you learn from it,"

She seethed at him, standing once again to face him, "No, I did not read about your _precious_ interview. Once I saw who was on the cover, I tossed it away." She'd never admit that she didn't actually throw it away; Rose was still clinging to the damn thing.

He stepped forward, getting much more closer than what she was comfortable with, but damn him if she'd let him know that.

"Well, I read yours," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Right, like you'd read anything that to do with me-"

"You went back to school after the War. You got top grades and graduated top of the class. You got engaged to Weasley but he passed away before you could get married, but not before getting pregnant-"

"Don't you talk-"

"I'm not finished," he said, cutting her off before continuing, "You got a job right away working for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures then switched to the M.L.E. after you had your daughter. You are a devoted and loyal mom to her. You are still close friends with Potter, and your daughter's middle name is after Ginny Weasley. Am I missing anything?"

"Yes. I hate you," she spat.

"Good. Because I hate you too right now."

Before he knew it, he grabbed her by the front of her robes and pulled her even closer to him. Before she had a chance to object or say anything, he crushed his mouth onto hers. Fire spread throughout him as he teased and tasted her lips, trying to coaxing them open. Hermione grabbed the front of his cloak to steady herself and to push him away, but instead, she held on. Just as she was about to yield to the kiss and open to him, he broke contact, fury in his grey eyes as he stared into her brown, surprised ones.

She blinked a few times before the reality of what happened hit her. She scrunched up her face in anger and lifted her hand to slap him, but he caught it before she could.

"Not this time Granger," he said, before letting go of her hand and walking around the desk towards the door.

She just stared after him as he yanked it open. Before he stepped through he called back over his shoulder, "See you at the banquet," then slammed it smartly behind him.

* * *

"How _dare_ he. How. Dare. He!" Hermione yelled, pacing the living room of Harry and Ginny's home. After the incident with Draco in her office, she quickly left, picked up Rose, then headed straight over.

"Hermione, you need to calm down. Harry's going to be home soon and I don't think you want him to overhear what happened. He's already going to wonder why you left so early without telling him."

"You're right, you're right. I wouldn't want him to do anything rash," Hermione agreed, taking a few calming breaths before sitting down next to Ginny on the couch.

"Worried about Malfoy, are you?" Ginny teased.

"Hardly," said Hermione, rolling her eyes, "I just don't want Harry going to Azkaban because of _him_."

"Tell me again, _calmly_ this time, what happened," said Ginny, propping up her feet on the coffee table.

"OK," Hermione took a deep breath before starting, "He came to my office, which, that in itself is irksome because of the already flying rumors about us with the whole zoo thing."

Ginny nodded but didn't interrupt, waiting for her friend to continue.

"He asked me out for coffee, which at first was confusing but then it just made me mad. He only wanted to meet up so we could 'talk' and to put up a front that everything is fine between us. I can see right through that it's just for publicity. I called him out on it and I guess it got him angry. We argued and then…. " she trailed off, not being able to say it.

Ginny waited for a moment before tentatively saying, "He kissed you?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

"And...did you kiss him back?"

"What? Ginny! No!"

"Then what did you do while he was kissing you?"  
"I just… stood there I guess. I was confused. This was Malfoy. He tormented me for years. He hates what I am. And there he was, trying to snog my brains out? What else should I have done?"

"Can I ask you something if you promise not to get mad?"

Hermione glanced at Ginny from the corner of her eye, "No promises."

"How did he treat you? Like, I know he asked you out and kissed you, which we'll get back too in a moment, but, besides that."

Hermione gave her a confused look,"What do you mean?"

What did he call you, for instance?"

"He called me Granger. Just Granger. Why?"

"Did he call you that… that word?"

Hermione absently rubbed the arm that contained the thin, white scars of the word in question. "No. He didn't," she looked at Ginny, "But that doesn't mean he's changed or anything. He just-"

"Have you read the article about him? The one in Witch Weekly," Ginny asked curiously.

Hermione shook her head, "No."

Ginny got up from the couch and walked into her bedroom, returning a few seconds later with the magazine in question.

"Here. Maybe you should take a look," she said quietly.

Hermione sighed, "Fine. But I need to check on Rose first. She's been awfully quiet and sometimes that's not a good thing..."

"I already did. She's just playing with some of Teddy's toys in his room," Ginny sat back down on the couch next to Hermione and motioned to the magazine, "Read."

Hermione opened the magazine and read the article within quietly to herself. When she was done, she frowned, and looked to Ginny.

"Is this true? How do we know that it isn't all just a lie?"

"We don't. But can you really see Malfoy shaming and disrespecting his family like that if it wasn't true?"

"No, I guess not," said Hermione, biting her lower lip.

"What if… and this is only a what if," Ginny said hesitantly, "He asked you out for coffee because he wanted to apologize to you? For the way he acted towards you in school? He was just a child back then after all, and his views were all screwed up because of the way he was raised. "

Hermione, still frowning, shook her head, "I highly doubt that. If he wanted to apologize he could have just done it in the office instead of asking me out.."

"Did you give him a chance?"

"What?"

"Did you give him a chance to talk? To explain anything?"

Hermione thought about the encounter in the office and shook her head slowly, "No. I… I guess I didn't."

Ginny smiled at her friend and patted her knee, "Maybe next time you see him, you can try and hear what he has to say."

Hermione looked at Ginny, "Why are you trying to get me to like Malfoy?" she asked, confused.

"I said nothing about liking Malfoy, just maybe about, forgiveness."

Hermione thought about that for a moment, wondering if she _could_ forgive him.

"Ok, one more question then I promise we'll drop the subject," Ginny gave Hermione a sly grin, "How was the kiss?"

* * *

Draco stared moodily at the contents in his tumbler, thinking about what transpired that day. With a growl, he drank back the firewhisky in one go, then threw the glass across the room, where it shattered against the wall, just as Blaise walked in.

"I see things went well," he said sarcastically.

"Peachy," said Draco through clenched teeth as he grabbed his wand and repaired the broken tumbler with a wordless _reparo_ spell. He filled it up again, drinking the contents one more time.

"How many of those have you had, mate?" asked Blaise, walking over to Draco.

Draco shrugged, "Four. Five. Maybe six. Who cares?" he said, starting to pour another glass.

Blaise stopped him, "I care."

He took the Firewhisky and tumbler away from Draco then turned to face him again. He had only ever seen Draco this mad and this drunk a handful of times. The first was right before his trial at the Ministry, knowing for sure he'd be sent to Azkaban the next day. Another time was after Astoria cheated on him, though his anger and drinking was even worse than this.

"What happened?" he asked seriously.

"She hates me," he said sourly.

"She wouldn't accept your apology then?"

"She didn't even give me the bloody chance!" Draco stormed over to his leather sofa, sitting down angrily.

Blaise walked over and sat next to him, "What happened?" he asked again.

"I walk in and she's immediately defensive. I ask her out to coffee so we could talk and she tells me no. Then she goes on about how she doesn't trust or like me. I shot a few things back at her and then….." he clenched his teeth.

"And then..?" Blaise prompted.

"She was just so infuriating! She wouldn't shut up and she was pissing me off! The worse part is, everything she said was true. I had to shut her up somehow…"

"What did you do?" asked Blaise nervously, thinking the worse.

Draco closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I kissed her," he said evenly.

"You…you kissed her?" Blaise asked, both relieved and confused.

Draco nodded gloomily.

"Well that's… unexpected," he said, trying not to smile.

"Tell me about it," said Draco.

"Did she kiss you back?"

Draco glared at Blaise, "That isn't the point."

"It isn't? I thought the whole point of kissing someone was to get kissed back," he said, a small smile forming.

"I told you, I only did it to shut her up."

"And did it work?"

"I left before she could spout anything else at me… or throw hexes."

"Smart move," Blaise chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Blaise," said Draco wearily. "I totally blew it. I just wanted to apologize and put our past behind us but I couldn't even take two steps into her office without her going off on me. How on earth will we be able to get through that banquet together?"

"Well, you can always just kiss her again," Blaise suggested.

This time, Draco cracked a smile, "Guess there is always that," he said sarcastically.

"Do you _want_ to kiss her again?" Blaise asked seriously.

"No," said Draco a little too quickly, and a little too nervously.

Blaise raised his eyebrows at him, "You do, don't you? You felt something."

"All I felt was her stiff, cold lips. She just stood there, non-responsive."

"But you want to kiss her again, to see if she will respond, right? Even just to ebb that curiosity now that you've had a taste, am I correct?"

Draco's brooding silence was enough confirmation for Blaise.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you think of their first kiss? As good as can be expected, right? haha!**  
 **For those wondering, Blaise had bought the tv and left it at his house, then used a transporter spell to conjure it to Draco's place.**  
 **And as far as Teddy having a room at Harry and Ginny's, I figured it made sense seeing as how he stays with them occasionally.**  
 **Thanks for reading! Please follow/favorite/review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The long awaited banquet is about to begin! Hope you enjoy it!  
Thanks again for SLB for editing! Much love!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9  
"The Banquet"**

"I'm so glad you and Harry are going to the banquet tonight," said Hermione, as Ginny helped tame and style her wild curls, "I'm not sure who else is going to be there and it would have been awkward if I knew no one else."

"I'm glad we're going too!" said Ginny excitedly, "This will probably be one of the last events we go to for a while, since the baby will be here in a few months. Once this little guy makes his appearance, I have a feeling we'll be homebound for quite a while."

"'Little guy'? Did you and Harry find out the gender then?" Hermione asked as she watched Ginny in the mirror.

"No, we're still waiting. I just have a gut feeling, you know?"

"I thought Rose was going to be a boy. Or maybe I was just hoping because of Ron…" she stopped herself, cleared her throat before continuing, "Anyways, I just meant that yes, I understand, but in my case, I was wrong."

Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and gave her a comforting smile through the mirror before returning back to her hair, "Girl or boy, I know we'll be ecstatic."

"Have you talked names yet?"

"Oh Harry is dead set on using his parents names, so the baby will either be a 'James' or a 'Lily'. Lucky for him, I love both names, so it's not an issue."

"I had a feeling he'd want to do that," said Hermione, smiling.

"Ok, I think I'm done, what do you think?"

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and her smile widened, "I love it, thanks Gin."

She gave her friend a hug just as there was a light knock on her bedroom door. Ginny looked over her shoulder and said "Come in, Harry. We're just about ready to go."

Harry walked in, Rose on his hip, and a smile instantly grew on his face. There, standing in front of him was his best friend and his wife, both looking absolutely beautiful; Hermione, wearing a dress robe of deep red, and Ginny wearing a light purple one.

"You ladies look stunning," he said as he walked over to Ginny and gave her a light kiss on the lips. He smiled lovingly at his wife before looking to Hermione, then he whispered to Rose, "Rosie, doesn't your mommy look pretty?"

"Pwetty!" she squealed, launching herself into Hermione's arms.

Hermione snuggled and kissed Rose's cheeks, making her giggle, "Thank you sweetie. Are you going to be good for Grandma and Grandpa Granger tonight? Mommy has to drop you off soon."

Rose let out an enthusiastic squeal and said, "Yesh! Let go!". She wiggled out of her mother's arms and proceeded to run out the bedroom door.

"Is she staying the night there then?" asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded, "They had been asking for a while if they could steal her overnight, so I thought tonight would be the perfect opportunity. I have a mobile phone with me incase they need to get in touch, but they assured me that everything will be alright."

Sensing her nerves, Harry put his hands on her shoulders and waited until she looked him in the eyes, "Everything _will_ be alright. She'll be fine and you'll be fine too."

Hermione doubted it, seeing as how she'd have to see Malfoy again. At the thought of him, her stomach gave a jolt, and she wasn't sure if it was from dread or… something else.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves before saying, "Ok. I'm ready. I'll go drop off Rose first, then I'll meet you two at the banquet."

* * *

The banquet hall that the Witch Weekly rented out for the occasion was located inside of the Ministry. The entrance to the hall opened into a large foyer that had two large double doors on the other side that led to the dance floor and dining tables. In the foyer, guests could purchase flowers and corsages, as well as meal tickets for the event. All proceeds would go to the charity that the Bachelor and Bachelorette chose ahead of time. Hermione had chose St. Mungo's and was surprised to find out that Draco had chosen the same.

As she entered the foyer, Hermione took a look around; it was draped in deep purple and silver with floating, round balls of light that illuminated the whole area. She stole a glance to look into the other room and saw that it was decorated the same, with the small round tables scattered throughout covered in either a purple or silver tablecloth, three floating candles above each one.

She was right in the fact that she didn't recognize anyone and was again relieved that Harry and Ginny were going to be there. _Where are they?_ she wondered to herself, as she looked around. It wasn't until she spotted Draco Malfoy on the other side of the room that she realized she was looking for him too. He stood there, talking easily to a couple of young people, who she realized were two former housemates of his; Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Blaise happened to look her way and when he noticed that she was looking in their direction, he motioned to Draco, who turned his head slightly to look at her. She hated the fact that she noted how handsome he looked in his black dress robe attire. He looked at her evenly as he said something to his friends, before walking towards her.

It took everything in him to walk casually over to her. Even more to compose himself. She looked amazing, something Draco never thought he'd say about Hermione Granger. But the dark red, form fitting robes she was wearing hung in all the right places and made him wish there was no one else in the room. Before he realized it, he was standing in front of her.

"Granger," he greeted, with a nod.

"Malfoy," she said, cooly.

"I have something for you," he said, reaching into his pocket.

"You didn't have to-"

"It's customary for a gentleman to give his date a corsage at events such as this," he said, pulling out a corsage, still in its package.

She frowned at him, "I told you before this isn't a date. We're just being honored here together…"

Ignoring her, Draco motioned for her hand.

She let out defeated sigh as she gave him her hand so he could slip the corsage on her wrist.

"I wasn't sure what color robes you would be wearing, so I just got white," he said casually.

"It's… beautiful. Thank you," she said, averting her eyes from his.

He gave her a quick smirk before looking up and seeing Harry and Ginny walking towards them and momentarily thought about retreating.

"Hermione! There you are, we've been looking for you," said Harry, before looking to Draco and addressing him, "Malfoy."

"Potter. Mrs. Potter," he said, giving a curt nod to both Harry and Ginny.

Harry was about to say something when there was an announcement made by one of the staff for the event, "Would all guests please make their way to the dining hall. We will be introducing our honored guests shortly."

"Looks like that's us," said Harry apologetically to Hermione.

"We'll see you inside," said Ginny, taking Harry's arm and leading him into the dining room.

Hermione nodded, not wanting to be alone with Malfoy, but she also knew she didn't have a choice.

The same staff person who made the announcement, a female who looked to be in her thirties with a name tag that said 'Claire', addressed Draco and Hermione together, "Ok, so after everyone gets seated, we'll announce you two and that's when you enter. Just walk straight ahead and go to the dance floor where you two will start off the night with the first dance, ok?"

Hermione's eyes widened slightly. She didn't realize she would have to dance with Draco. Draco, however, didn't seem to be surprised at all, "Thank you, Claire, is it? We understand," he said assuringly.

Claire walked off as Draco and Hermione walked over to the closed double doors.

"You'll have to take my arm, you know?" Draco said, offering his elbow.

Hermione sighed, linking her elbow with his.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, where he smiled to himself.

Without looking at him, Hermione said, "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Perhaps a little," he said, nonchalantly, "but if you'd like, after this one dance, I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night."

Hermione looked up at him, trying to figure him out. Before she could say anything though, the doors opened.

"And now, we at Witch Weekly are proud to announce, our Bachelor and Bachelorette of the year, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger!"

Hermione and Draco walked forward. Hermione blushed as she walked through the crowd as people applauded. She made quick eye contact with Harry and Ginny and she instantly felt better knowing they were right there.

Draco led Hermione to the dance floor, then pulled her close with ease, one hand resting on her side while the other hand held hers. He easily began leading as the music started. He glanced around and noticed Harry glaring at him.

"I see you told Potter what transpired when I visited your office," he said casually.

"I told him nothing of the sort" she said, equally as casual, "If he found out, it was because Ginny told him."

"So, gossiping to your friend about what happened like a schoolgirl, did you?" he teased, looking at her.

She snapped her eyes to his, glaring, "I was not gossiping."

Draco shrugged slightly, "Whatever you say, Granger. From what I gather about women though, they don't go telling their friends about kisses unless it means something."

Hermione decided to ignore him and instead watched the other couples who had entered the dance floor to join them. She only wished the song would end soon so she could get away from him. He was entirely too close and smelled entirely too good…

"You know, I keep replaying what happened in your office in my head…."

Hermione looked at him warily.

"And I couldn't help but notice that you didn't push me away."

"That's only because you caught me by surprise," she said cooly.

"I wonder…. if I told you I was going to kiss you again," he slipped his hand to the small of her back, pulling her even closer and leaned in so close that his lips were merely a whisper away from hers as he said softly, "would you push me away then?"

He registered the flicker of fear, and perhaps, a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Don't," she whispered.

"Why not?" he whispered back.

"Because I… I don't want you too," she said, sounding unsure.

Draco smiled and pulled back, moving his hand back to her side. Hermione exhaled slightly, not realizing she had been holding her breath.

"I'll tell you this Granger," Draco said, "The next time we kiss… and yes, there will be a next time, you'll not only be willing, you'll be expecting it. Wanting it even."

She gaped at him. When he merely smirked, it only made her mad.

"You're so full of yourself, Malfoy. There will _never_ be a next time," she hissed.

As the music stopped, Draco brought the hand he was holding to his lips, grazing her knuckles. Hermione's stomach gave a jolt.

"Till next time, Granger," he said with a wink. Then he left her, standing there, utterly confused, as he joined Blaise and Pansy at the other side of the banquet hall.

True to his word, Draco kept his distance from Hermione the rest of the banquet, and Hermione found herself having a great time. She was asked to dance by some very nice young men and, with a gentle push from Ginny, actually accepted. Harry and Ginny always stayed nearby though, whether it was by dancing or just hanging about. She did need saving every now and again and would give Harry a signal, scratching the tip of her nose, which was his cue to ask to cut in. Some of the gentlemen even slipped her pieces of parchment with their names on them, incase she wanted to owl them to get together another time. She felt a little overwhelmed, but flattered all at the same time.

She couldn't help but to sneak glances at Draco every now and again and a few times when she did, he was already looking at her, which caused her face to flush before she would turn away quickly. He too was accepting offers to dance with lots of beautiful women and one time she saw him with a tall blonde who was leaning into him, whispering something in his ear that made him smile, all while stuffing parchment in the front pocket of his dress robes. She saw him kiss her hand, much like how he had kissed hers, and Hermione had to excuse herself from her current dance partner to go wash her hands in the ladies washroom. She vowed to herself not to look in his direction again for the rest of the night.

After an hour of non-stop dancing, Hermione joined Ginny at one of the round tables, who had sat down a while ago, her feet swollen due to her pregnancy.

"Having a good time?" Ginny asked, smiling.

"I am, though I'm exhausted from dancing so much," said Hermione, laughing.

"Try being pregnant and trying to dance! I get winded so fast it's ridiculous. At least I know Harry has you to dance with when I have to tap out to rest my feet," she said, giggling.

"Can I get you two a drink?" Harry asked, getting up from the table.

"Some pumpkin juice, if they have it, love," said Ginny.

"Maybe some water?," asked Hermione.

"Juice and water. Got it. Be back shortly," said Harry.

Hermione and Ginny were talking for a few minutes, before someone tapped Hermione's shoulder.

"Er, excuse me, Miss Granger?" asked a nervous young man with dark blonde, shoulder length hair.

Hermione turned around and gave him a smile, "Yes, can I help you?"

"My name's Ben. I'm sorry to interrupt, but, um... I really just wanted to come by and say thank you," he said nervously.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and looked at him curiously, "Thank me for what?"

"Well, you probably don't remember this, but back when I was a third year the Death Eaters had gotten into the castle, and you saved me and some of my friends. So… I just wanted to say thanks for that. I'd probably be dead if not for you," he said.

"Oh um.. you're welcome," Hermione said awkwardly.

"I, uh, also wanted to give you this," he said, turning a light shade of pink as he handed her a single rose along with a piece of parchment that he had been holding behind his back, "If you ever want to get coffee or something, just owl me."

Hermione gave him a smile, "Thank you, Ben. I'll see you around, ok?"

He nodded, gave her an awkward wave goodbye, before going back to his own table.

Hermione smelled the rose, and sighed, putting it on the table, then placed the piece of paper in the little clutch purse she was carrying around, along with the others she had received that evening.

"So, any lucky men going to get an owl from you?" Ginny asked airily.

Hermione gave her a lopsided grin, "I'm not sure. I mean, some of the guys have been nice, but…"

"But what? You've been having a good time with some of them, why not go out on a few dates?"

"I dunno Ginny, " said Hermione sighing and shaking her head, "I don't know if I'm ready, or even have the time to juggle work, motherhood, _and_ a dating life. Plus, part of me is unsure if these guys are nice to me because they actually like me or because I'm Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's friend who helped defeat Voldemort or because I have this silly Bachelorette of the Year title."

"Well, you won't know unless you give them a shot," Ginny said with a shrug.

Hermione glanced at the rose on the table before letting out another sigh, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try one date…"

Ginny grinned, "No, it wouldn't. So… who will the lucky man be?" She glanced at the flower on the table and picked it up, "What about Ben?"

"What about him?" Hermione said absently, looking around the room.

"Why not ask him out?"

Hermione looked at her and frowned, "He's kind of young, don't you think?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "He's what? Nineteen? You're only twenty-two. Not too far off."

"I don't know…." Hermione said hesitantly.

Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes again, then smiled widely, "Ok, what about that one?" she said, pointing to a bespectacled dark haired man walking towards them.

"Ginny, that's your husband," Hermione said, laughing.

"That's right and he's all mine," she said, winking at Hermione.

Harry was skeptical as he walked over to the table, both girls laughing until they had tears.

Later that evening, with a lot of convincing from Ginny, Hermione ended up asking Ben out for coffee the next day. As they said their goodbyes, he tentatively gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. Hermione touched the spot he kissed and a little smile formed on her face. He offered her his arm, which she took, as he escorted her out of the banquet hall.

Draco, seeing the whole encounter, pulled out a pocket full of parchment notes that he received that evening. He crumpled them in anger and tossed them in the rubbish bin before heading back to his own flat, alone.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for the banquet! What did you all think? Please favorite/follow/review!**  
 **Also, follow me on twitter at HufflePuffmom82!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
"Coffee"**

Hermione planned to meet Ben at a local coffee house down the street from where she lived. Rose was still at her parents, and since she planned on picking her up at lunch time, they agreed on meeting around ten that morning. When she got there, he was waiting for her, looking slightly nervous but also relieved that she actually showed up.

She was happy to find out that he was easy to talk too and she got to learn a lot about him in a short amount of time. He was a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts; his favorite pastime was reading; his favorite subject was Ancient Runes; he was a muggle-born, just like her; and his favorite treat from Honeydukes was the chocolate frog. He received an Outstanding in almost all of his O.W.L. N.E.W.T.S. and got hired straight out of Hogwarts for the Department of Magical Education.

When she glanced at her watch and noted the time, she was surprised to see that she had to leave soon to get Rose.

"I'm so sorry Ben, but I must get going in a few minutes. I promised my parents I would be at their house for lunch by 11:30 and it's nearly that time," she explained.

"Oh, ok. That's alright," he gave her a small grin, "I had a good time talking to you."

She gave him a smile, "I had a good time too."

"Can… I see you again? Maybe go on a date?" he asked hopefully.

"I... I really don't know," said Hermione, biting her lip. He seemed like such a nice guy but Hermione just couldn't feel anything else towards him other than friendship; maybe it was because they had too much common. She hated letting him down, but she wanted to be honest with him and not lead him on.

"Oh.." he said dejectedly.

"It's not that I didn't have a good time with you, I did," she said quickly, "it's just that… I'm a mom and… you just got out of Hogwarts last year. You're young, Ben. You don't really want to be with someone who has a kid at such a young age, do you?"

"I… I guess not?" he said, unsure of himself.

"How about I make you a deal?" she offered.

He perked up, listening intensly, "OK?"

"Take the week and think about it. Think about what it would mean to date someone who has a child. Know that it wouldn't be just about me, but about my daughter as well. I won't be able to go out a lot either as I'm usually busy during the week working and taking care of Rose. Weekends I usually bring work home and I also have family obligations I attend too most of the time. So… like I said. Take the week and think about it. If you still want to give it a shot, owl me. We'll set up another time to meet up, though I'm not sure when it will be, ok?"

Ben nodded, "Sure. I will," he got up from his seat at the same she did, "Can I walk you home?"

She shook her head, "No, that's alright. I'll… talk to you soon, maybe?"

He nodded, "Ya, maybe." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. "Bye, Hermione."

"Bye, Ben," she said, as she watched him turn into an alleyway and waited until she heard the _pop_ of him disapparating before she walked herself home.

* * *

Hermione entered the home of her parents, Joe and Kathleen Granger, a little while later. Before she had a chance to yell out a hello, she was greeted by her daughter squealing, "Mama!" as she ran to her.

Hermione knelt down and caught her daughter into a hug. "Hi love! Did you miss me?"

"Yesh!"

"Did you have fun?"

"Yesh!"

"Are you hungry for lunch?"

"Yesh! Eat!"

Hermione laughed at her daughter's enthusiasm. She watched her daughter take off to another room. She stood up and walked over to mother who was standing nearby, watching the exchange.

"Hello mum," she said, giving her a hug.

"Hello Hermione. Did you have a good time at your banquet?" she asked, sitting on the couch.

Hermione sat down next to her and nodded, "I did. It was so beautiful and I got asked to dance a lot. My feet are killing me this morning!" she said, laughing.

Mrs. Granger chuckled then asked, "And what of the little coffee date this morning? How did that go?"

Hermione gave a little shrug, "It went well, but I'm not sure it's going to go anywhere."

"Oh? Why do you say that?" her mother asked.

"Well, we have a lot in common, and he's a nice guy but… he's younger than me and I don't think he really realizes what it means to be with someone who has a child. It's a lot of responsibility. I told him to think about it and if by the end of the week he still wanted to go out, he could contact me."

Mrs. Granger nodded, "Sounds smart. Probably not what he was hoping for, but smart for both of you."

"Is that my little girl I hear out there?" asked Mr. Granger, entering the living room while holding Rose on his hip, who was currently nibbling on a cookie.

"Hi dad!" said Hermione, getting up from the couch and giving him a peck on the cheek. Then she looked at Rose, "Who gave you that cookie, young lady? You're going to spoil your lunch."

Rose gave her mom a crumbly grin and pointed to Mr. Granger "Ampa Joe!" she tattled.

"Hey, that was supposed to be our little secret," he said, tickling his granddaughter's tummy which made her giggle and squirm.

"Speaking of lunch, it should be about ready," said Mrs. Granger, "Why don't we feed this little lady," she said as she tickled Rose as well, "then you two can head back so she can get her nap."

Hermione smiled, "Sounds like a plan. I hope Rose behaved well for you last night?" she asked as they gathered around the dining table, strapping Rose into the highchair they had for her.

"She was an angel," said Mr. Granger.

Hermione looked at her mom for clarification, knowing that her father would never say thing bad about Rose. Mrs. Granger nodded in agreement, "She did really well for staying the night here for the first time. We had a little issue when we temporarily lost Bun-bun, but we found him in the couch cushions and then we she was fine."

"I really appreciate you guys watching her overnight. I wasn't sure what time I would be home last night or how tired I would have been this morning. It actually felt good to be able to sleep in past 6am for once," she said, grinning.

"You know we'll watch her anytime, sweetie," said Mrs. Granger, patting her hand, "If you ever feel like you need a break… or want to go on another date… We'll be more than happy to watch her."

Mr. Granger nodded in agreement as he ate his lunch.

"Thanks mum," Hermione said, "I may just take you up on that, if I ever find time go out."

Later that afternoon, as Rose was napping comfortably in her room, Hermione started picking up the house, which was currently littered with some of Rose's toys and various other things. Being raised as a muggle, she still did most chores the muggle way, as was the case today. As she was picking up things off the floor, she came across a crumpled up issue of Witch Weekly; the one that had Draco on the cover. She was glad that the banquet was over with and she wouldn't have to stress about it anymore. In fact, this whole business with the Witch Weekly could be put behind her. She was relieved that she wouldn't have to see Draco again... unless he came by the office unexpectedly. Thinking about the last encounter with him there instantly made her blush, but then she remembered the conversation she had with Ginny; What if he really did come by to ask her out so he could apologize? Would she even accept his apology if he did? She debated with herself for about ten minutes before she finally got out a piece of parchment and quill:

 _If you still want that coffee, I am willing to meet someplace to talk, but you must promise to keep your hands to yourself.  
_ _-Hermione_

She woke up Pig who was snoozing in his cage and told him to not leave until the recipient wrote back. She added a protection spell around the tiny owl, just incase.

It wasn't until later that evening that Pig returned with a response:

 _Name when and where.  
_ _-Draco_  
 _P.S. No promises._

Hermione bit her lip, wondering if this was a good idea. He peaked her curiosity though and wrote him back

 _Tomorrow, noon, sandwich shoppe next to the ministry.  
_ _Behave, or I'll leave._  
 _-Hermione_

"Sorry Pig," she said, as the owl looked at her curiously, "I need you to deliver this real quick, then you can rest, ok?"

The tiny owl hooted softly, letting her attach the letter. "And if he smirks at all while reading this, you have my permission to bite him," she whispered.

Hermione woke up the next morning to a letter on her table:

 _I'll be there._  
 _-Draco_  
 _P.S. Your bloody owl bit me._

Hermione smiled in satisfaction.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 10! Please review/favorite/follow :)**  
 **Thanks again to SLB for editing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You lucky readers get another chapter posted today! It's not along as the last few, but hopefully you all still like it.  
Thanks again for SLB for editing! **

* * *

**Chapter 11  
"Apologies"**

Draco was confused. He _hated_ being confused. And Hermione Granger was confusing the hell out of him. First, she declines his original offer to go out and grab a cup of coffee and attacks him instead… then she sends him an owl a few weeks later asking to do the same thing he originally asked to do? He almost said no, _should_ have said no, but if he were honest with himself, he wanted to see her, and that alone was confusing as well as infuriating. So he agreed to meet her, if anything just to see what she had to say and maybe, if she let him this time, he could get around to apologizing. He ate his breakfast while reading the Daily Prophet, trying his best not to look at the clock. He tried to keep busy all morning, first by working in his lab, but he found he couldn't concentrate. He tried finding something to watch on the telly, but was having issues pay attention. Eventually, he gave up trying to wait and just went to the sandwich shoppe early… by two hours.

Hermione was finishing up a memo in her office when there was a knock on her door, followed by Harry entering.

"Hey, Harry. Can I help you with something?" she said, glancing at him quickly before going back to her memo.

"I wanted to see if you would like to get lunch together?" he asked, sitting in the chair in front of her desk."

"Oh, not today, sorry. I already have a lunch, um, date of sorts," she said, not looking up at him.

"Oh? With who? Is it with that Ben guy again?" he asked conversationally.

"No, not Ben. I don't think that is going to work out," she said.

"Someone else from the banquet then?" he asked curiously.

"Sort of... It's… well, it's with Malfoy," she said hesitantly.

Harry frowned, "Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy? Why are you going on a date with _him_?"

"It's not a date, really. He had visited me here a few weeks ago-"

"Ya, _Ginny_ told me about that," he said, still irritated about that fact.

"Well, he had asked me out to coffee to just talk I guess, but I told him no. I thought it was all for publicity at the time. But after talking with Ginny, we wondered if maybe he wanted to meet up to apologize or something. So I've given it some thought and figured it wouldn't hurt to see what he had to say."

"Hermione, this is Malfoy we're talking about he's… well, he's not dangerous. But I don't trust him," he said.

"You trusted him enough to testify for him at his trial," she said evenly.

"That's different," he said dismissively.

She rolled her eyes, "Anyways, we're meeting in a public place, the sandwich shoppe just down the street, so it should be fine."

"Do you want me to go with you?" he offered.

She gave him a smile and shook her head, "No. I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

"Well, if you're sure…" he said, standing up, "Come find me when you get back?"

"Will do," she said with a nod.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione walked up to the shoppe and found Draco sitting at one of the outside tables, reading a book and drinking some lemonade. Since he hadn't seen her yet, she decided to observe him from afar. She noted he wore muggle clothing; a simple grey v-neck shirt with dark blue jeans. _He actually looks nice,_ she thought to herself. There was a slight summer breeze that day and wisps of his light blonde hair would randomly get into his eyes, which would cause him to run a hand through his hair to remove the distraction. One of the shoppe's waitresses showed up next to him and he gave her a real, genuine smile; not a smirk or the sneer she was so accustomed to seeing on his face. The waitress wrote something on her notepad then walked back into the shoppe. Draco looked up and his eyes found Hermione's, which again caused her stomach to jolt. He set his book down as she walked over to the small table.

"Afternoon, Granger," he said casually.

"Afternoon, Malfoy," she replied as she sat in a chair across from him.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to eat, but I took a chance and ordered you a lemonade. Hope that's alright?"

"Oh, um. Yes, that's fine. Thank you," she said, trying to avoid looking directly at him. She glanced at the book on the table and motioned to it, "What are you reading?"

He looked at the book in question, "It's just a book on alchemy," he said simply.

"Oh, ok," she said, unsure of what else to say.

The same waitress Hermione saw before arrived at their table again, placing a glass of lemonade in front of her, "Can I get you anything to eat as well, love?" she said, addressing Hermione.

"A turkey and cheese sandwich on a croissant, please. Oh, and some crisps," Hermione ordered.

"Coming right up," said the woman, as she wrote down the order and walked off.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I already ate," he said, watching her.

"Have you been waiting long?" she asked, glancing at her watch, making sure she wasn't late; she wasn't.

"I've been here a while. It's a nice day outside so I just decided to come early and read," he said with a shrug.

"Oh, ok," she said again.

They sat in silence for a few moments; Hermione looking a little tense and unsure while Draco sat comfortably, just watching her. He noted she calmed down slightly when the waitress returned with her food, then tensed back up again when she left.

"How's Rose?" he asked conversationally.

Surprised, she smiled at the thought of her daughter. "She's good," said Hermione, as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Does she still carry around that Witch Weekly magazine?" he asked with a small smile.

Hermione chuckled and nodded, "Yes, she does. It's getting so worn though and she had a huge meltdown the other day when it ripped. I had to repair it before she would calm down."

Draco smiled at the story and noted and she wasn't as nervous or tense when she talked about her daughter. "Does she always get attached to things like that?" he asked, as he reached over and took a crisp from her plate.

She shook her head, "Not really. She has her stuffed rabbit…"

"Bun-bun," he said, nodding.

Surprised, and even a little touched that he remembered, she nodded "Yes. She has the rabbit that she carries around everywhere. And now the magazine. Thankfully she only carries that around the house and will leave it home if we go anywhere."

"Did you ever end up reading it? My interview, I mean," he asked curiously.

She nodded as she took a sip from her drink, "I did, yes."

"And?" he prompted, "What did you think? About what I said."

"I thought… well, I thought it was very mature of you, maybe even brave of you, to say that you don't follow your families views about blood status anymore," she said honestly.

He nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thanks," he said, then nervously cleared his throat and said, "Listen, Granger… the reason why I asked you out to coffee before was because… well, I wanted to apologize, for the way I treated you when we were at school."

She set down her sandwich and leaned back in her chair, listening, "Ok."

"I was a prat, I know it now. I grew up thinking anyone who wasn't a pureblood was lower than me and I could treat them as such. It was how I was raised. It took me a long time to realize that blood status doesn't really matter when it came to being a witch or wizard," he said.

Hermione nodded, letting him continue.

"So, I guess what I'm getting at is… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I treated you in school and I'm equally as sorry for calling you…. that word," he said.

Hermione thought about what he said and looked at him, "Thank you, for apologizing."

"So... do you forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"I.. I really don't know," she said, biting her lip.

He looked at her confused, "I apologized. You either forgive me or you don't."

"It's not as simple as that," she said quietly.

"Why not?" he asked irritatedly.

She frowned at his tone, "You don't know how it feels, being bullied. I had just found out I was a witch, I was trying to prove myself to everyone, and then there was you and your friends, calling me names and treating me absolutely horrid. All because of something I had no control over. I had to work my ass off in school just to prove I was as good as everyone else. There were too many nights where I cried myself to sleep because of your words and actions." She hadn't meant to let that last part slip out and Draco cursed his younger self for causing her so much pain.

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "You apologized, which I'm thankful for. And, while I will say I accept your apology, I'm just not sure if I can forgive you. Not yet."

She stood up and placed some muggle money on the table for her sandwich and drink. "Thanks for meeting me today. I have to get back to work," she said softly.

"Wait," he said as he reached out and caught her hand, "What can I do to make you forgive me?" he asked her.

She looked at his hand that had grabbed hers and he quickly let go, keeping his promise that he would keep his hands to himself, no matter how much he wanted to keep holding on.

She glanced at him and looked at him curiously, "Why do you want my forgiveness so badly?"

He faltered. He really wasn't sure why. He thought about it before saying, "I just… I need to know if it's possible. To forgive someone you hated for so long."

Hermione sighed, and sat back down, which surprised him. "I'm sure it is possible. It just takes time."

He nodded slowly, understanding. "I'm curious… _do_ you still hate me?"

Hermione looked at the man in front of him, looking at her in an almost pleading way. She shook her head, "No. I don't hate you."

He gave her a small smile, "That's not what you said the other day."

She shrugged, "Well, you made me mad. And at that point, maybe I did still hate you, but... things change."

She got up again, and this time Draco stood with her. She gave him a small smile and said, "You may make me mad at times, and you definitely confuse me, but I see that you've changed. And, I'm sorry for not seeing it sooner."

He nodded, unsure of what to say, though he was glad to know that she was just as confused by him as he was of her. He'd have to think about that.

She held out her hand and he took it, shaking it gently, "Bye Malfoy."

"Bye, Granger," he said, as she turned and walked away. He watched her for a moment before calling out, "Hey Granger? I'm just curious… what happened with that bloke you left the banquet with?"

She turned and looked at him curiously before saying, "It didn't work out." She gave him a small smile before waving slightly, "See ya, Malfoy."

He waved back and mumbled, "See ya, Hermione…" He walked the short distance to his flat where he thought about the conversation he had with her, still confused as ever, but feeling slightly better about the whole thing. Now he just had to figure out how to see her again.

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you think? Draco finally gets his chance to apologize. You guys might be mad that Hermione doesn't forgive him right away, but I just don't see her forgiving so easily. He'll have to work for that, don't you think? Please review/follow/favorite and don't forget to follow me on Twitter - HufflepuffMom82.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: See if you can spot the two quotes made by other fandoms *hint one is Hunger Games and the other is Frozen.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**  
 **"Felix"**

Draco spent the next week in his lab, working on his potions, and making notes. Most potion making was tedious work, but he enjoyed it; he liked to make sure everything was done exactly how it should be. He liked being in control like that. What he didn't like was not being in control, especially of his feelings regarding a certain muggle-born witch. So he kept working, trying to keep busy. There had been countless of times when he almost stopped by the Ministry, just to say hi to her, but thought better of it. They left their lunch date on a rather good note and he didn't want to spoil that by bothering her at work. Whenever he did leave his flat, he found himself looking for her, and he didn't know if it bothered him that he was disappointed when he didn't spot her.

Blaise would stop by and keep him company almost every day during lunch, and, like clockwork, Draco heard the sound of his front door open and close. He glanced at his watch and noted it was noon. He set down his quill and left his lab to go talk to his friend.

"I see you've lost the ability to knock now," said Draco lightly.

"You know I'm stopping by so I just don't see the need for it," he said, dropping himself on Draco's couch and putting his feet on the newly acquired coffee table.

"Hey, get your filthy shoes off that, it's mahogany!" he said, walking over and lightly pushing Blaise's legs until he removed them. Blaise chuckled as Draco started to buff the spot with his shirt.

"Ugh, were you raised in a barn or something?"

Blaise shrugged, "No, I was raised in a castle."

Draco ignored him and inspected the table, "I think it's alright," then he looked at his friend, narrowing his eyes, "Shoes off, Zabini."

Blaise rolled his eyes, slipping off his shoes and levitating them so they were near the door, "Happy now?"

Draco nodded, walking into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

"Hey, since you're in there, do you want to make me one too?" Blaise asked from the couch.

"What do I look like, you're wife? If you want a sandwich, come make your own," he said.

Groaning sarcastically, Blaise joined Draco in the kitchen where he slapped some meat and cheese on some bread.

They brought their lunch to the dining table, Blaise knowing all too well that Draco wouldn't eat anywhere else. They ate in companionable silence until Blaise said, "So, I hear today's the day that the old man's set free."

Draco merely shrugged.

"What do you think he'll do with his new found freedom?" wondered Balise.

"I don't know and I honestly don't care. As long as he leaves me alone, he can do whatever the hell he wants," Draco said coolly.

"Have you been back to the manor since you moved out?"

Draco nodded, "A few times, per Mother's request. Though each time he's been conveniently in some other area of the property and I didn't have to see him."

A few moments passed before Blaise said, "I wonder if he'll take a vacation and go somewhere else for a while… I wonder…"

"Can we please change the subject?" said Draco, moodily.

"Ok. How's Granger doing?" Blaise asked, knowing that this was probably another subject his friend didn't want to discuss. He knew he hit the mark when Draco just stared at him.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her since we met up for lunch last week."

"Why don't you owl her and see if she would like to get together again?" suggested Blaise.

"Why do you care?" said Draco irritatedly.

"Because I know you think about her, and I know you wouldn't mind if you saw her again," he said easily.

Draco sighed, "Isn't it time you went back to work?" he said, changing the subject.

Blaise glanced at his watch and shrugged, "I have a few more minutes."

"How's the job going anyways?"

"Pretty good. I do it for fun instead of the money which is probably why I like it," he said, speaking of his editing job at the Daily Prophet.

Draco nodded, finishing his sandwich.

"You know what you need to do…" Blaise said.

"If you say Granger, I'll punch you," said Draco.

"I was going to say get a pet. Though I find it interesting you automatically thought of Granger," Blaise said, chuckling and shaking his head.

"A pet? Why on earth would I get a pet?" Draco asked.

"Well, you don't even have an owl anymore, seeing as how the ones you used were your fathers. You should get one of your own. Or maybe a cat," he said, pondering the idea. "Ya, I can see you with a cat."

"Blaise..."

"A white one. You can call it Snowflake!" said Blaise, having fun.

Draco couldn't help but suppress a chuckle, "Shut up and go back to work already."

"Alright, alright. I'm going. See you tomorrow," he said, as he got up and slipped on his shoes. "Not if I put up wards so your ass can't get in here," Draco said mockingly.

"That hurts Malfoy. After all I've done," he said seriously. He flashed Draco a smile before leaving the room.

Draco chuckled after his friend. He levitated the dishes to the sink, then went back to work, except now, thanks to Blaise, he was thinking about what kind of pet he should get.

* * *

"Rosie, do you want to go shopping with mummy?" asked Hermione.

Rose gasped and said, "Yesh! shoes?"

"Yes, sweetie, go ahead and get your shoes on. Mummy will be ready in a moment, ok?"

"Kay!" the toddler said as she dashed off to retrieve her shoes.

Hermione checked her shopping list for Diagon Alley and when Rose returned with shoes in her hands, she helped her daughter put them on before heading out.

As they entered the cobblestone walkway, Rose immediately started saying, "Mama, owl? Mama? Owwwwls? See owl?"

"Yes, we'll go see the owls shortly, but mama needs to get a few other things first, ok? You must be patient."

"Kay," said Rose.

"Do you want to walk or go in the stroller?" she offered her daughter. Now that they were in a wizarding community, she kept the stroller shrunk and inside her bag, but knew she could get it at a moment's notice if need be.

"Walk! Hand?" Rose asked, grabbing onto her mother's fingers.

Hermione walked with Rose, who loved to look in all the shop windows. It made the shopping trip twice as long, but she loved seeing her daughter's face as she got excited about the little things she saw.

Hermione picked up the items on her shopping list, which included more parchment, quills, and ink, as well as get some more outfits for Rose, who seemed to be growing much too fast for her liking.

As promised, she stopped by the pet shop before leaving. They entered the shop and Rose ran to the cages, talking to all the animals as if they were all best friends.

"Can I get you anything, dear?" asked the shopkeeper, who Hermione has gotten to know as Helen.

"Maybe some owl treats?" said Hermione, smiling at the elderly woman.

"Sure thing, let me just go grab some for you," said Helen as she walked into the back of the shop.

The bell to the shop's door rang and Hermione glanced to see who had entered and to make sure Rose didn't run outside. She was surprised to see Draco, and that jolt her stomach gave her every time she saw him happened again.

"Malfoy," she said, "I'm surprised to see you in here."

He raised a brow and grinned at her, "Well, I'm surprised to see _you_ here."

Hermione chuckled nervously, "We usually stop by after we go shopping. Rose loves to see the animals, especially the owls." She indicated to Rose, who was currently leaning on an owl's cage, talking to a barn owl who was trying to sleep.

"Rosie, sweetie, why don't you leave the owl alone. That one is trying to sleep. Shhhh," she said.

"Shhhhhh," her daughter said, mimicking her, backing away from the cage. She turned around so she could go to mother but then saw Draco. She gasped and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around his legs. "Mine!" she said happily.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "Oh, Rose. You shouldn't-"

"It's ok," said Draco, grinning down at the little girl, "This is what she did the first time we met. I guess it's now a tradition."

When Rose let go of his legs he bent down to her level, his knee hitting the dirty floor of the shop but he didn't seem to care. "Rose, I think it's time you called me something other than 'mine'. My name is Draco. Can you say that? Dray Co?" he said.

"Day-co!" said Rose, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Well, close enough," he chuckled, patting her back. Rose let go of his neck and looked at her mother, "Mama, Day-co!" and said, pointing at him.

Hermione smiled, "Yes, dear. I know." She glanced at Draco and said, "So what kind of pet do you have?" she asked.

He stood up, dusting off his pant leg, and looked at her, "Well, I recently acquired a puppy, so I was hoping this shop would carry dog supplies," he said hopefully.

"Oh." said Hermione, surprised. Draco Malfoy.. had a puppy?

The shop owner returned to the front, handing Hermione a box of owl treats. As Hermione placed the wizard coins on the counter, the old woman helped Draco acquire everything he needed, Rose following in his wake. He returned to the front of the store, arms heavy with merchandise.

"You weren't kidding when you said you just got a puppy…Did you just get it today?," she asked.

Draco placed his wares on the counter before turning back to Hermione, "Yes, this afternoon. I didn't know dogs needed so much stuff though," he said.

The sales woman rattled off the amount owed and as Draco paid, she levitated all the items and shrunk them as they flew into a sales bag, "Here you go, dear," she said, handing him the bag.

"Thank you, Helen. I'll make sure to stop by if there's anything else I need," he said, giving her a smile.

"Anytime dear, anytime," she said smiling back at him, before turning her attention to another customer that had just come in.

Draco turned to Hermione and said, "Well, I should be heading back to check on the dog and see where I'm going to put all this stuff."

Hermione nodded, "Ya, and if he's by himself, he'll probably be getting into mischief too."

He looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Puppies like to explore and chew on things and, well, they usually have accidents around the house if they are not house broken," she said simply, noting that Draco went a little pale at this information.

"Oh… I guess I'll have to see what surprises are in store for me then," he said. He knelt down again and addressed Rose, "See you later, Squirt. Tell your mum that I plan on taking my dog to the park near the sandwich shoppe after dinner tonight, if you wanted to join and meet him," he looked at Hermione and gave her a wink.

Her stomach jolted again. "Um, We'll see," she said hesitantly.

Draco nodded and said, "Bye ladies," before turning on the spot and disapparated with a _pop_.

* * *

After dinner that night, Hermione debated if she should take Rose and go to the park and ended up talking to herself as she did the dishes, "She loves the park, and we don't really go that often, so it'll be a nice treat. She also loves animals, especially bunnies, owls, and puppies… and Malfoy just happens to have a puppy…. But I don't want to give him the wrong idea because I'm _not_ going to just see him. He'll probably think it anyways, so I'll just have to make it very clear… Ok, so, park, puppy, and maybe swings if there's time… I'm probably going to regret this…" she dried her hands with a kitchen towel and called out, "Rose, get your shoes on. We're going to the park!"

"Yaaaaaaaaay! Let go!"

It took Draco longer than expected to walk the tiny bundle of the fur to the park. The little pup kept sniffing at everything, stopping every few feet to pee or chew on it's findings. He wasn't sure if Hermione was going to be at the park at all, but he wanted to get there at a decent hour, just incase. After 10 minutes and only walking one block, he picked up the dog and walked to the park at a faster pace. When he got there he looked around, and tried not to be disappointed when he didn't see her. He reminded himself that she didn't say she would… he was just being hopeful.

He let the dog down on the grass and walked with him around the field as he sniffed everything it could think of. He was about to give up on waiting for her and walk back home, when he heard a familiar voice in the distance. He looked around and spotted Rose, running as fast as a toddler could run, arms stretched out, and a smile on her face. Hermione was walking behind her, and was easily able to keep up with only a few feet distance from her daughter. It wasn't until Rose got closer that he heard what she was saying.

"Day-co! Puppy! Day-co! Puppy!"

"Hey Squirt," he said, as she ran up to him and hugged his legs, "I see you gave your mom the message then?"

"Puppy?" she asked, pointing to the dog who was currently trying to jump on her.

Draco grabbed the puppy and held him in hopes he wouldn't hurt Rose, "Yes, this is my puppy. He's very excited to see you. You can pet him if you want."

Rose reached out a tentative hand and patted the dog on his head. She received a lick to her fingers then he jumped out of Draco's arms and started kissing her face, making her laugh and squeal. After making sure he wasn't hurting her, Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione.

"You came," he said.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Um, Rose really wanted to meet the puppy," she said, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Ah, yes. The puppy," he said in a teasing voice.

Hermione watched her daughter play happily with the puppy for a moment before she asked, "Where did he get him? You said you got him today, right?"

Draco nodded, "I was walking towards the Leaky Cauldron and I came across a box that had a sign on it that said 'Free Puppies'. I looked inside and this little guy was the only one left. My friend, Blaise Zabini, you may remember him?" she gave a nod as he continued, "He said something the other day about how I should look into getting a pet. So I figured I'd take in this little furball."

Touched, Hermione smiled at him, "That was really sweet of you." She knelt down and put her hand out so the puppy could sniff her before she rubbed his back, which resulted in the puppy laying down and exposing his belly. Hermione laughed as she gave the dog the belly rub. "Does he have a name?" she asked.

"I've been thinking of Felix. Luck would have it that I found him, and I wanted to give him a name that meant something to do that. He's also the same yellow color as the potion," he said. He watched as Hermione continued to rub the dog's belly and for a fleeting moment, he felt jealous.

"I'm going to let him off the leash for a bit, and let him run around," he said, kneeling down next to her and unclipping the leash. The puppy, realizing his freedom, began running around while Rose chased after him, laughing.

Draco walked along with Hermione, following the puppy and child.

"So…" said Hermione, trying to think of what to talk about, "How was your place when you returned home after shopping today?"

Draco groaned, "Trust me, you don't want to know. Thank Merlin for magic, otherwise I'd still be cleaning up the place."

Hermione chuckled to herself, trying to imagine Draco cleaning up dog messes.

They continued walking and making light conversation as the child and dog continued to run around. It wasn't until their hands accidentally brushed each other, that Hermione tensed up and got nervous around him. Draco sensed this and looked at her. He took a chance and intertwined his hand into hers, rubbing his thumb soothingly along her own, trying to calm her.

Hermione sighed, looking at their intertwined hands then up at him, meeting his curious gaze with her own.

"I… I don't think I can do this," she said, tearing her eyes away from his and letting go of his hand.

"Why?" he asked, trying not let the hurt show.

She shook her head, trying to think. "Because… because you're _you,_ and I'm _me_. We're two completely different people. We have such a complicated past…"

"But that's just it. That's the past. Why not stop dwelling on that and start looking ahead?" he said, reaching for her hand again and was glad when she didn't pull away.

She looked at him again, trying to figure out her own feelings, "Why me? After all those years of hating me, how can you just go from that to, well, this?" she said lifting up their intertwined hands to eye level.

He brought her hand to his mouth, giving it a gentle kiss. "Trust me, I'm just as confused as you are about this whole thing," he said, a hint of a smile forming on his lips.

She shook her head in confusion, once again letting go of him. She walked away a few steps, watching her daughter. She crossed her arms over her chest and after a few silent moments she said, "It's not just about me, you know. I'm a mom, too. I have a child to think about."

He walked over and stood next to her, "I know that."

"Being with someone with a child is different than being with someone who doesn't. I don't want someone to come into our lives, only to realize that they don't want everything that comes with being with me."

He frowned at her, "Don't you think I don't know that? I know it's not just about you, it's about her too," he said indicating to Rose.

She looked at him, and her eyes welled up, hating herself. "I can't. I just can't," she said, biting her lip, "Can't we just be friends instead?"

His frowned turn into a glare, his anger starting to form, "No, I don't think I can." At her questioning look, he ran a hand through his hair, trying his best to explain. "Do you know what happens to me every time I see you? My stomach, it does this thing, like a jump or a jolt or something. It's unnerving and it drives me crazy. Does… does anything like that happen when you see me?" he asked.

"No," she said, not meeting his gaze.

He glared harder at her, "You're lying. You're too scared to admit that you might feel something towards me."

"I'm not scared," she said defensively, once again turning her back to him.

He stepped closer to her and turned her to face him. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head until she made eye contact with him.

"Liar," he said, before brushing his lips against hers. It was a soft, fleeting kiss, one that gave butterflies in ones stomach and the ache for more.. He pulled back slightly, his lips hovering above hers. When she didn't pull back, he took another chance and kissed her again, this time a little longer, a little harder. Again he pulled back, waiting for her to push him away or tell him no. When she didn't, he cupped her face, rubbing his thumbs along her cheeks before crushing his mouth onto hers, just as he had done before in her office. This time though, instead of meeting resistance, she responded, and kissed him back just as fiercely. He stopped the kiss after a few fleeting moments, and looked at her again, her eyes unfocused.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel anything," he dared.

"I… I don't…. I can't…" she said, trying to form the words but was still reeling from the kiss to do so.

He let go of her and this time, he stepped back from her, trying to keep his anger and hurt in check. "Maybe you're right. Maybe this won't work. I'm sorry for bothering you."

He turned towards the dog and child, who were both running towards them. He knelt down to capture the dog and clip the leash back on him. Then he turned to Rose, "Bye Squirt. I'll see you around."

"Day-co byebye?" she asked curiously.

"Ya. I'm leaving now," he said.

Rose put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and whispered "Take care of your mum, ok?"

"Kay!" she said, looking up at her mother. She walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

He stood up, looking at Hermione but couldn't bring himself to make eye contact. "I'll see you around."

"Draco…"

"No, don't," he said glaring at her. He kept his tone even, trying not raise it as to not upset the little girl holding on to her mother's hand. He was hurting though and he wanted Hermione to hurt too. "You don't get to say my name now. Only people who I care about and who care about me as well can call me that. Just stick to Malfoy, ok?"

She huffed out a breath, meeting his glare, "Fine."

"Fine," he said back. He knew it was childish, but at the moment he needed to get away from her, before he did something he would regret. He picked up his dog, looked around to make sure no muggles were around, then disapparated home without another glance.

* * *

 **A/N: Please, please don't hate me for how this went down. I promise they'll get together; this is a Dramione fanfic after all, right? I have plans though and they are slowly getting set into place. You'll see soon enough!**  
 **Please follow/favorite/review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I find it interesting that today is Friday the 13th and I'm posting my 13th chapter. Love happy little coincidences like that!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13  
"Gaining Back Control" **

Blaise knew something was wrong as soon as he entered Draco's flat the next day. The curtains were still closed and the whole place was dark. He heard whimpering coming from the small dog kennel that was located just within the door. He peered in and looked at the pup, desperately trying to get out.  
"Ok, little guy, hang on a second." He opened the cage and the dog ran to the sliding door that led to a balcony that Draco charmed to have grass on it. Blaise opened the door and let the dog out so he could relieve himself for what he guessed was the first time that day.

Leaving the dog outside, Blaise went back into the flat, searching for his friend. The first place he checked was his study, which was empty. He glanced towards the closed door to the bedroom and shook his head. He was either with a woman.. or he was hungover. He knocked, listening for any voices. When he didn't hear anything, he opened the door cautiously. Like the rest of the house, the room was pitch black. He cast lumos with his wand and walked into the dark room. He saw a Draco-sized lump on the bed as well as an empty bottle of Firewhisky on the nightstand.

"Damnit, Draco," he cursed to himself.

He walked over to the king size bed and poked his friend with the tip of his wand.

Draco let out a groan, then turned over.

"Rise and shine, mate," said Blaise, as he walked over to the curtains and opened them, letting the light spill into the room. He knew it was cruel, but he needed to get Draco out of bed somehow.

Draco hissed, placing a pillow over his face, "Close. The. Bloody. Curtains!" he said through clinched teeth.

"Only if you get up and talk to me. Deal?" bargained Blaise.

"Yes, fine, whatever, just close them," he said, almost pleading.

Blaise closed the curtains, but went over to the nightstand and turned on the lamp that was on it. Draco hissed again at the sudden light, but this time just kept an arm over his eyes.

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing," Draco said in a flat tone.

"This empty bottle on your nightstand says otherwise," Blaise said, starting to get irritated.

Draco let out a sigh, knowing his friend wouldn't stop asking questions unless he gave him answers. It was both a blessing and curse being friends with Blaise Zabini. "I saw Granger and her little girl at the park yesterday," he said.

"Ok.. and something happened between you two? Another fight?" Blaise asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. The movement of the mattress made Draco groan.

"Don't do that. My head is killing me and I think I might vomit."

"Sorry," said Blaise, suppressing a smile, "anyways, back to Granger. What happened?"

Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to ease away the nausea before he started to talk. "Everything was fine at first. Rose and the puppy were playing. We were talking. I took a chance at something and… let's just say she turned me down. But the part that pisses me off is that I know she felt something too. She's just being too stubborn to admit it."

"Did you kiss her again?" Blaise asked curiously.

Draco nodded, then winced as his head felt like it was going to split it two from the simple action.

Feeling bad for his friend, Blaise conjured up a glass of water and offered it to him, "Here drink this. Do you have anything here that will help with your headache?"

"In my study, in the chest," Draco said as he removed his arm from over eyes, but still kept them slightly closed. He sat up slowly, but his stomach lurched. Knowing what was about to happen, Blaise moved out of the way just as Draco bolted out of bed and ran into his bathroom.

Not wanting to hear his friend lose his stomach contents, Blaise left the room and went in search of the potions he was looking for.

Ten minutes later, looking more pale than ever, Draco emerged from his bedroom, a blanket wrapped around him as he sat next to Blaise on the couch.

"Ugh" was all he was able to muster.

"Here," said Blaise, handing him two vials, "One is for nausea, the other for pain."

Draco drank the contents and closed his eyes, waiting for them to take affect. Five minutes later, Draco finally opened his eyes and gave Blaise a sideways glance.

"Feeling better, sunshine?" Blaise asked easily.

"Yes. Thanks," he said trying not to sound embarrassed.

Blaise sighed, "Why didn't you come find me last night? You know I would have made sure you didn't drink too much so you wouldn't get like this."

Draco shrugged, "I wanted to be alone."

Blaise sighed, "Fair enough. So, let me see if I got this... You made a move and kissed her again, right?"

Draco nodded, not looking at his friend.

"Did she at least kiss you back this time around?"

Draco nodded again and Blaise smiled, "Well, that's improvement from last time! I bet next time she'll-"

"There won't be a next time. She's made it very clear she doesn't want to be in a relationship with me," Draco said bitterly.

"Oh," said Blaise. "Did she say why?"

"She used every excuse imaginable. Personally, I just think she's scared, I just don't know what of," said Draco.

"Well, how very non-Gryffindor of her," said Blaise.

Draco cracked a grin, shaking his head.

"So… what are you going to do now?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing. For now at least. She doesn't want me, so I'll leave her alone."

"I highly doubt it's not about wanting you, I mean, come on, look at you?" Blaise said, trying to get his friend to smile.

Draco just stared ahead of him, not saying anything.

Blaise sighed, "Ok. Let's come at it from a different angle. She's a single mom-"

"Yes, she mentioned that too. I'm not stupid, I know she's a mom-"

"No one's calling you stupid, mate. Just, hear me out before I have to hex you, alright?"

Draco glared at him, which received a glare back. He finally nodded, letting Blaise finish.

"Like I was saying. She's a single mom because the first bloke she ever loved died. That's going to make her hesitant all on its own. And it's probably confusing as hell for her because it wasn't like they broke up; she still loved him when it happened and probably still does. Now she feels guilty that she's having feeling towards someone else, especially when that someone is a person who her 'baby-daddy' hated."

Draco looked at Blaise and frowned, thinking to himself, _How could I have not realized that? It makes sense…_

Blaise kept talking, "Then, what if you guys get together and become serious… but then something happens and you break up? Granger would understand but her tyke won't. So she's probably trying to keep her daughter from getting hurt as well herself."

Draco cursed to himself, "I hate it when you make sense."

Blaise smiled, "I know."

Draco stood up, unwrapping himself from his blanket cocoon, and dropping it on top of Blaise as he walked off.

"Where are you going?" Blaise asked.

"Shower. Then food. Then taking my dog out for a walk. I need to think and clear my head," Draco said simply.

"Do you want company?" Blaise offered.

"No thanks. I like to shower in private," Draco said evenly.

"Smart ass. That's not what I meant!" Blaise called after him. But Draco didn't hear as he was already in the shower, trying to think of his next plan of action.

* * *

Later that day, after a long shower, a hot meal, and a walk around the block, Draco went to Diagon Alley again for the second day in a row. He knew he wouldn't see Hermione there, and was almost glad of it. He wouldn't know what to say to her if he did, plus, he was going there to get her a gift. He wanted to smooth things over and Blaise said that flowers would do the trick. After checking out the different flower kiosks in the shopping plaza, Draco finally found one that had an assortment of flowers he thought Hermione would like. It had a mixture of white roses, pink lilies, and purple daisies. He debated about what to put on the card and finally decided on something simple:

 _Hermione,  
Sorry for what I said before I left the park.  
If you are willing, let's talk things through.  
We'll take things slow. _

_-Draco  
P.S. Make sure to share the flowers with Rose, they are for the both of you._

Happy with his note and his purchase, he took the flowers and started to walk down the cobblestone street. It was then that he felt a weird sensation, like something had breezed by him. He looked around but didn't see anything that would have caused it. Thinking it must have been a rouge breeze coming from one of the many alleyways, he continued walking.

Or at least, he tried to. He couldn't lift his legs. Then, without any warning, his legs started walking on their own accord, heading into Knockturn Alley. He tried yelling, but couldn't. He tried grabbing his wand, but couldn't do that either. It was like he was being… _imperiused_ he thought to himself, trying to control the fear that was starting to build. _But who could_ …

It was then that he saw him as he turned into a dark and damp ally way.

"Well, well. If it isn't my son," said Lucius. He cocked his head to the side and regarded Draco. "What? No hello for your dear old father? Oh wait, that's right, you can't. Not unless I make you." He gave an evil grin as he lifted his wand, inspecting it. "My, does it feel good to have this back. Do you know what's like? Being stripped away from your magic?" He waited, as if expecting Draco to reply, before he snapped his head back to his son and glared at him, "No! You wouldn't, would you? You and your mother, no punishment whatsoever, while I, head of the house, was imprisoned to my own home; my wand taken from me."

He was circle Draco, talking mostly to himself, while Draco tried furiously to undo the spell that bound them to no avail.

 _He's gone mad…_ thought Draco. _I need to get out here…if only he'll undo the imperious..._

"And where does my son go while I am stuck at home? Off galavanting across the world, just to throw it in my face." As Lucius walked around Draco, and became face to face to him once again, he nearly spat, "And when he returns, what does he do? Makes it publicly known that he no longer will follow in his upbringing and will view _half-bloods_ and _muggleborns_ as equals! _EQUALS, DRACO?_ After everything your mother and I have done and taught you."

He went back to circling and Draco started to fear for his life. _He's going to kill me…_

"As if that wasn't enough to endure, I come to find out that my son, my one and only son, the only one left to carry on the Malfoy bloodline and name, has been spending time with a Mudblood _bitch_! And not just any mudblood, no. _The_ mudblood." He stopped, finally noticing the bouquet of flowers clenched in Draco's hand. With a wave of his wand, Draco was forced to drop them to the floor. Lucius picked them up and read the card. With a snarl, he tossed them on the floor again and set them on fire. He took a deep, calming breath as he stepped over the flames, and faced his son, stroking his cheek as if he was a small child. "But don't you worry, Draco my son. I'll alleviate the problem once and for all."

 _NO! Hermione!_

"Once I get rid of her, and her little brat of a child, there won't be that distraction anymore. Then, you can, _and you will_ , marry someone with a proper bloodline status. But first…"

He pointed his wand directly at Draco and said, " _Crucio!_ "

Draco wiggled and writhed in pain, trying not to scream, not wanting to give his father the satisfaction. His father only attacked him again, with more force, and Draco was forced to let out a sob.

"I'm sorry son. But you have been misbehaving. And children who misbehave must be punished."

He hit Draco with _crucio_ again and tears started to run down Draco's face.

"I gain no pleasure in doing this, son. This is only for your own good."

He hit him one last time before letting Draco crumble to the floor.

Control. He had control over his body again. Draco glanced at his father, who was still pacing and talking to himself. Draco stood up on shaky legs and spit out blood from his mouth, obtained while biting the inside of his cheek to keep from screaming out loud. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring at his father as he reached, over so slowly, to the pocket that contained his wand.

Lucius, seeing the motion out of the corner of his eye, fired at him first, " _Expelliarmus_!"

Draco's wand flew out of his hand and into his father's before he had chance to do anything.

"My how the tables have turned," Lucius sneered, "Now it's you who has no wand while I have all the power!" He began to laugh… it started as a chuckle but grew into a mad, crazy cackle. Draco looked around.. he felt trapped and without his wand, he wasn't sure how to escape. He looked down at his hands which were closed into fists and did the first thing he thought of; he walked straight up to his father and punched him, hard, knocking back in both shock and pain.

Draco turned and ran as fast as he could, hearing his father's footsteps not far behind him. He turned the corner and dove into another alleyway and hid behind some barrels just as his father passed him.

Draco tried to think of what to do; he needed to get to to Hermione, but he didn't even know where she lived. That's when he thought of the one person who he knew would help him… _Potter_.

Wandless, he knew he couldn't disapparate, but he couldn't risk just running to the Ministry the whole way either. It was then that he saw Borgin and Burke's across from him. If he could only get there without being seen, he can use their fireplace which was connected to the Floo network.

He looked towards the direction his father went and when he didn't see him, he took a chance and ran into the shop.

"Oh, Hello young Malfoy. Can I help-"

"Not now, Borgin," Draco said sharply, "Is your fireplace still connected to the floo network?"

"The-the floo network? Why yes, it is… do you-"

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of wizard coins, placing them on the table, "You never saw me, got it?" he said, staring the man behind the counter down.

"Y-yes sir," he said, sweeping the coins into his greedy hands.

Ducking behind anything he could so he couldn't be seen from the streets, he made his way to the back of the shop where the fireplace was located. He took a pinch of floo powder and tossed it into the hearth. He stepped in and said "Ministry of Magic!" just as he heard the shop doors bell jingle as his father entered.

* * *

"Oh Rosie, don't splash in the tub, love. You're getting the floor all wet," said Hermione, as she washed her very wiggly toddler.

Rose giggled. "Sowwy, mama!" she said, as she splashed again.

"I don't think you know what that word means yet," she said laughing as she reached in and unplugged the tub.

She wrapped Rose up in a towel and began the nightly ritual of wrangling a wet and wiggly child into her diaper and pajamas. Once dressed, Hermione sat in the rocker in the bedroom and read a few stories until Rose started to yawn. Using her wand, she dimmed the lights, and softly hummed until her baby girl fell asleep in her arms. She kissed her forehead before placing her in the crib and covered her with a blanket.

As Hermione sat in her living room and enjoyed a hot cup of tea and book before going to bed, she was surprised when her fireplace roared to life with green flames.

Harry walked through, looking around.

"Harry?" she said, getting up from her place on the couch and going over to him. "What's wrong, is everything ok?"

"I'm fine. Is everything alright here?" he asked, walking around her home and checking outside her windows.

She looked at him curiously, following him, "Yes, everything is fine. Harry, talk to me. What's the matter?"

"I need you to write down your address," he said, going into her kitchen and getting a piece of paper from the pad that was on her fridge.

"Harry, what's going on?" she said, taking the piece of paper from him and grabbing a quill from the counter.

"Something's come up and someone needs our help to go into hiding. I know we've talked about it before, about how we could use your place since it's under the Fidelius Charm. I was hoping this person could stay here for a day or so?" he asked.

"Oh… sure, Harry," she said, as she wrote down her address on the piece of paper:

 _221 Firefly Lane_

She handed the paper to Harry who said, "Thanks, I'm going to apparate back to my office and be back in a moment, ok?"

She nodded as he disapparated with a _pop_.

She waited patiently until Harry returned, remembering a few years back when he had suggested that she and Ron place the house under the Fidelius Charm. His argument was that even though the war was over and Voldemort was gone, there was no guarantee that some other deranged wizard wouldn't try something. Since they had been Harry's best friends, he knew it would be safest if no one could find their home. He didn't want them to get attacked because of him or used as pawns. They agreed and also made a deal that if someone needed a place to stay, they would take them in. This however, was the first time Harry needed to use her house and she was a little nervous about the prospect, seeing as how Rose was there now. But she trusted Harry, and knew he wouldn't bring anyone to her home that would hurt them.

She heard a _pop_ in her living room and she walked over to Harry, who was waiting by the fireplace.

"Harry? Who's coming? You never said. Do I know this person?" she asked.

Before he could answer though, the flames roared to life once more and this time, Draco Malfoy stepped out into her living room.

* * *

 **A/N: I was so nervous writing this chapter! I wanted to do it justice... What did you all think? Hoping to flush out the next chapter later today!**  
 **As always, thanks again for SLB for editing!**  
 **Please follow/favorite/review and make sure to follow me on Twitter for updates as well! Hufflepuffmom82**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I just wanted to give a huge thank you to all of you who have done a review! Some actually get me thinking on what to write in the next chapter and others put a smile on my face. I'm so glad everyone is enjoying my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14  
"Staying Safe"**

"Malfoy?" asked Hermione, shocked. "What…. what's going-?"

"Are you ok?" Draco asked concerned, walking a few steps closer to her.

She frowned at him, "I'm fine. Why do you both keep asking me that?" she said, looking at Harry then back to Draco.

"My father," Draco said angrily. "He attacked me. First with imperious followed by a few rounds of crusio. Then he took my wand," he said bitterly.

"What?" asked Hermione, horrified, "Are you ok?" She walked closer to him and noticed the dried blood on his chin and that his knuckles on his right hand were bruised. She tentatively reached out and took his injured hand in her own, rubbing the bruised area with her thumb while she inspected it. "What did you do to your hand? Did you hit it on something?"

"Ya, my father's face," Draco said simply.

"Oh," she said surprised. Then she frowned in confusion, "But, I don't understand. I thought he was under house arrest?"

"He was," interjected Harry. Hermione, momentarily forgetting that he was in the room, dropped Draco's hand in surprise. "His sentence was over a week or so ago and he got his wand back."

"But why do you guys keep asking if _I'm_ ok? He isn't after me…" She looked between the two men again and her stomach dropped when she noticed the look on their faces, "Is he?"

Harry nodded, "And Rose too, apparently."

"What?!" Fear ran through Hermione. She turned and raced down the hallway to her daughter's room. She took a deep, rattling breath when she saw Rose was there, safe and sound and still fast asleep.

When she returned to the living room, she looked at Harry then at Draco, glancing again at his hand. "Why don't you sit down," she said, motioning to the couch, "I'll get you something for that." She walked into the kitchen as Harry followed her.

"Hermione…"

She ignored him, reaching for the medical kit that she kept on top of the refrigerator.

"Hermione," he said again, this time standing in front of her, trapping her between the fridge and himself and waited until she looked at him before saying, "I've asked this before but I have to ask again… what's going on between you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing," she said, trying to move around him, but he just moved in her way again.

"This doesn't seem like nothing," he said seriously.

"It's complicated, alright?" she finally admitted

"So something _is_ going on between you two?" he asked, surprised.

"I don't know, ok!" she snapped, "I don't know what the hell is going on at the moment. We've become friends and I've come to care for him, yes. As far as anything else goes, it's…. well, it's really none of your business!"

"It _is_ my business because now his father is after you and I'm trying to figure out why!" he said, following her back into the living room. "If I'm going after him, I need all the information I can get."

"You want information, Potter?" asked Draco, as Hermione sat next to him and started taking some sort of cream out of the medical kit, "It's like I told you at the Ministry. My father has gone mad. I guess a few years without magic and being confined to his home was too much for the old man. He's pissed off at me for a few things I've done and has taken a personal offense to them as well." He winced as Hermione rubbed the cream on his bruised knuckles, "As far as me and Granger go, we've met up a few times and he must have seen us... or someone else saw us and told him. He's hell bent crazy right now and I have a feeling he won't stop until…" he stopped himself, not wanting to say what was in his mind as he glanced at Hermione.

Harry knew what he meant though and nodded, "Ok. That's all I wanted to know."

There was an awkward silence for a moment between the three of them as Hermione bandaged up Draco's hand. As she was putting everything back into the kit, an owl started to peck at the window. Harry went over and let him in, taking the letter from it's leg.

"It's for me," he said, tearing open the letter.

"Who's it from?" asked Hermione

"My auror team," he said, still reading.

"Any news on my mother?" Draco asked, getting up and walking over to Harry.

"You're mother?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Potter thought it would be a good idea to get to my mother before my father did… if he hadn't already."

"Your mother's ok," said Harry. Hermione noted that Draco seemed to relax a bit, but was still on edge as Harry continued, "Apparently she was unaware of what Lucius was up too. He left the house after he got his wand back and hasn't been back since. She agreed to go into hiding until he's found."

Draco nodded, "Good. Where did they take her?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Not yet," said Harry apologetically.

"Ok. What about my flat? Has that been checked out?"

"Not yet, but my team and I will probably go over there as soon as I head back to the Ministry, which," he glanced at his watch, "should be about now. You two stay here, ok?" He looked at Hermione then to Draco. Hermione nodded in agreement but Draco didn't say or do anything to acknowledge what he said. "Malfoy. I mean it. You have to stay here. You are under our protection now and we can't help or protect you if you leave the premises."

"So I just sit here and wait while you guys go after my father?" he said angrily.

"At the moment, our main priority is getting you and your mother into safety. Now that you're both safe, you need to _stay_ safe. I'll send an owl after I get back from your flat, ok?"

Draco nodded then said, "Hey Potter?"

"Yes?"

"When you go to my flat, there should be a puppy there. His name is Felix. Can you bring him here?" he turned to Hermione, "I mean, if that's ok with you?"

"Yes, that's fine. Crookshanks usually hides around the house during the day and wanders off at night, so it shouldn't be a problem," she said.

"I'll see what I can do," said Harry. "I'll owl as soon as I can, ok?" He gave Hermione a hug then a curt nod to Draco, before disapparating.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, alone for the first time since he stepped foot into her home.

"So how are you, really?" she asked tentatively.

"I'm ok," he said.

She bit her lip, unsure of what to do or say. "Can… can I get you anything?" she asked.

"I doubt you have firewhisky," he said, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

She shook her head, "No, I don't, sorry. How about some tea?"

"Sure," he said, following her into the kitchen.

For the first time since he set foot into her home, he finally got a chance to look around. It was small, much smaller than his flat, but the way it was set up made it feel cozy, not cramped. He noted the booster seat at the table along with a very crumpled and worn copy of the Witch Weekly. He went over and picked it up, chuckling to himself. He held it up and said to Hermione, "Still carrying this around, huh?"

She turned around from the stove and gave a small smile and nod, "Yes. Don't know how many times I've had to repair that thing now."

"Maybe now that I'm here for a few days she'll let you throw it away," he said, sitting at the table, wincing slightly as he finally noticed his muscles were extremely tense and sore from being hit with the crucio curse a couple of times.

Hermione noticed and said, "I have something that will help that too, but it will make you sleepy as it's a muscle relaxer. I'll give it to you and you can take it before you go to sleep." She walked over to the table, two steaming cups of hot tea in her hands, and handed one to Draco as she sat across from him.

"Thanks," he said, sipping his tea.

Moments passed as they sat there sipping their hot beverages. Hermione looked at him and noticed he was lost in thought, staring off into the distance.

She reached over and placed a hand on top of his, "Draco?…." she said tentatively. The sound of his name seemed to have brought him back as he focused his eyes on hers. She was glad that he didn't seem angry that she used his name.

"I'm sorry for what happened," she said softly.

He placed his bandaged hand on top of hers and said "Don't. It's not your fault."

"I know. But I'm still sorry for what happened. No one should be treated like that from their parents," she said sadly.

He reached over with his bandaged hand and cupped her face, stroking her cheek. She leaned into it, fighting back tears.

"Hermione, I'm alright. I'm tough. It'll take a lot to take me down," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and nodded, "I know."

He removed his hand and went back to drinking to his tea and she did the same, but she still kept her one hand on top of his.

When they were done, she brought both mugs to the sink and placed them in there before turning to Draco again, who she caught wincing as he stood up from the table.

"I, um.. I only have one bed. Why don't you take it and-"

"No. I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed. I can sleep on the couch," he said.

"But you're hurt and you need to rest and you'll be more comfortable-"

"Hermione. I appreciate the offer, but no. The only way I'll sleep in your bed is if you're in there with me," he said.

Her cheeks flushed at the thought of sharing her bed with Draco. "I'll…I'll go get you some sheets for the couch," she said, feeling flustered as she made her way to the linen closet.

Only slightly disappointed, Draco walked to the living room, waiting for her to return with the sheets.

She returned, carrying not only sheets but a blanket and a pillow as well. "I just remembered, the couch turns into a bed. I just have to transfigure it." She handed Draco the pile of bedding, then turned to the couch and tapped it three times with her wand. It instantly turned into a sofa bed. She turned and looked at him hopeful, "It's better than nothing, right?"

He cracked a smile, "It'll be fine. Thank you," he said, setting the bedding down. With a wave of her wand, Hermione made up the bed so that it was ready to sleep in.

She looked nervously at Draco, biting her lower lip again, "Well, I'm going to head to bed…."

Draco looked at the time, "It's only 8:30 in the evening…"

Hermione shrugged, "Rose gets up early, therefore I have to get up early. There's no sleeping in when there's a toddler around."

"Oh.." said Draco.

"You can turn on the telly if you want. Oh, I almost forgot," she reached into her pajama pants pocket and handed him a vial, "For your muscle aches and to help you sleep," she explained.

"Thanks…" he said, placing it on the little side table next to the sofa bed.

He walked closer to her and she looked at him apprehensively.

"You're going to kiss me again, aren't you?" she asked nervously.

"Only if you want me too," he said. He brought a hand to her face and swept a few straggling curls behind her ear.

She closed her eyes at the contact, taking a deep breath. "I'm so confused," she whispered.

He leaned down and simply rested his forehead on hers. "I am too. But I promise, I won't push you into doing anything you are not comfortable doing."

She waited a few moments before she finally reached a tentative hand to his cheek. Rubbing her thumb along his bottom lip, she leaned in and gave him a gentle, tender kiss. The heat in Draco's stomach soared. This was the first time she initiated the kiss and it took everything in him not to take control but to let her guide. The kiss was soft and sweet and only slightly hesitant. She broke the kiss and looked at him nervously.

"I should go. Goodnigh-"

"Not yet," he said, kissing her again, "Please. Not yet." He kissed her again, slight brushes of lips against lips before he kissed along her jaw, to behind her ear, to the curve of her neck, and finally finding his way back to her lips. Her arms found their way around his neck and she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Without thinking, Draco took a step back and his leg crashed into the sofa bed, making them both fall onto it. Draco groaned in pain as Hermione landed on him.

"Oh, Draco! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" she said, moving to the side and trying to not to laugh.

"You mean aside from this excruciating pain? Ya, I'm great," he said, wincing as he sat up.

"You really should take the potion for the pain," she said, turning around and grabbing the vial from the stand.

She handed it to him and waited for him to drink the contents before she sat back down next to him. "Feeling better?" she asked.

"A little," he said groggily. He shifted so that he was no longer sitting but laying down on his side, looking at her through sleepy eyes.

She gave him a smile and waited until he closed his eyes before whispering, "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning." She leaned over, brushing away the stray strands of hair from his face and kissed his forehead. She stood up and before she could turn around, he grabbed her wrist gently. With his eyes still closed, he said, "Stay. Please. Just for a little bit. I don't want to be alone just yet."

Knowing he needed the comfort after such a terrifying day, she obliged. She scooted into the bed and laid on her back as he put his arm around her waist. As he slowly drifted off to sleep, he snuggled into her even more. An hour went by before Hermione finally left his side and made her way into her own room, wondering what she was going to do with the man in her living room that she was starting to slowly fall for.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! As you can imagine, thing's are going to start to get heated now that they are confined to the same house for an unforeseeable amount of time. This is where the "M" is going to start taking affect I think.  
Thanks to SLB for editing!  
Please follow/favorite/review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I feel like this chapter rambles a bit, but still cute in some areas. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15  
"Boxers or Briefs?" **

"Mama? Day-co mama? Day-co, nigh-nigh?" said Rose, pointing at Draco as Hermione carried her past him to get to the kitchen.

"Shh. Yes sweetie Draco is here and he's sleeping. We need to be quiet, ok?" said Hermione in a whisper.

"Kay," said Rose in a slightly higher whisper.

Draco, hearing the whole conversation, rolled over and opened his eyes slowly. He saw Hermione in the kitchen, Rose on her hip, as they talked quietly. He opened his eyes more, sat up, yawned, and stretched.

"Day-co!" squealed Rose as she saw him, wiggling and trying to get out of her mother's arms. Hermione set her down and the toddler ran over to the sofa bed. "Hi Day-co! Up? Up? UP?" she said as she raised above her head and jumped in place.

Draco chuckled and lifted the little girl and placed her next to him on the bed, "Hi Rose. Happy to see me?" he asked.

"Yesh!" she turned to Hermione who had walked over, "Mama! Day-co! Day-co up!"

"So I see," said Hermione smiling at her daughter before looking at Draco, "I hope we didn't wake you?"  
Draco shrugged, "It's alright. Who can be mad at this little alarm clock?" he said, tickling the sides of Rose's stomach, making her squeal.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Like normal," he said, smiling at her, "Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome," she said, sitting on the edge of the sofa bed as her daughter began to jump on the bed. "Rosie, be careful honey, I don't want you to fall off and get hurt."

"Kay!" she said bouncing a few more times before dropping on her bottom and looking at Draco, "Toons? Day-co, toons? Pease?"

Draco looked to Hermione for clarification.

"She wants you to put on cartoons for her," she explained, getting the remote, "You don't mind do you?"

Draco shook his head, "No. That's fine." He was about to get up when Rose crawled over to him, sat in his lap, and leaned against him, making herself comfortable. He smiled down at her then looked at Hermione, "I guess I'm watching cartoons too."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat then instantly melted. She nodded and said, "I'm going to be in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Eggs ok?"

"Sounds great," he said, before turning his attention to the telly.

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them were sitting around the table eating scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice when the floo roared to life and Harry stepped out. He looked in the living room before making his way into the kitchen, finding the group of them around the table.

"Arry!" said Rose happily, "I eat!" she said, grabbing some toast and taking a big bite.

"Hi Rosie," he said, kissing the top of her head before looking to Hermione and Draco, "Morning."

"Morning, Harry. Do you want anything to eat?" Hermione offered.

He shook his head. "No thanks, I just got done eating at my place," he said, sitting in the last empty seat at the table.

"Does he always just come over unannounced?" Draco asked, motioning to Harry as he ate a forkful of eggs.

Harry glared at him but didn't say anything. Hermione just shrugged, "It's kind of an open door policy between both of our places."

"I just realized something Potter," said Draco, "We never got an owl last night. What did you find at my flat?"

"That's why I came here," he said, "When we got there, it… well, it was a mess. Pretty sure your father was there. Almost everything was overturned or broken."

Draco went pale. "What about Felix?" he asked of his dog.

"We couldn't find him at first, but one of the guys who was scanning your room found him under your bed, terrified. We finally coaxed him out and he was limping. We took him to a vet to get checked out. I was going to bring him by later today."

Draco nodded though he had a look of fury in his eyes.

"Also, your friend also stopped by, Zabini," continued Harry.

"Shit..." Draco muttered, earning a glare from Hermione, "Sorry," he said to her then turned back to Harry, "I was going to owl him yesterday but I completely forgot."

"We explained what happened and I told him you'd owl him today. We put wards up on his place, just in case, but I'm thinking if your father didn't go to his place already he probably won't, but we don't want to take that chance."

Draco nodded, "Thanks Potter, I appreciate it."

"We also placed wards at the manor too, so if your father goes back there, we'll be notified. Though honestly, I highly doubt he'd go back there, at least not for a while."

Draco nodded, "I agree. He was confined there for too long. He'll want to stay far away."

"Do you have any idea where he could be?" asked Harry.

"I honestly don't know. All of his friends are either dead or in Azkaban. Unless he's holding himself up in one of their empty houses, I really have no clue."

"I was afraid of that. Do you think you could give us names of those he was closest too? We'll go checking all of their places first."

"I can try. I'll give it to you when you bring Felix over," said Draco, taking a bite of bacon.

"Sounds good. Oh, I almost forgot," Harry stood, rummaging through his cloak pocket and producing a very small suitcase. He tapped it and muttered a spell and the suitcase grew to it's normal size, which Draco finally recognized as his.

"I figured you'd want to have a change of clothes and other personal stuff. I packed what I could find. If you need anything else, I can always run to Diagon Alley for you," Harry offered.

"Thanks Potter. I'm sure what you packed was fine. Just the extra clothes will be sufficient for now."

"I couldn't find any type of pajamas though, sorry," said Harry, grabbing the last piece of toast from the table.

"That's because I don't wear any," he said, giving Hermione a wink.

Hermione, who had started to clear the table, turned around quickly as she started to blush.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, seeing as how you're not living alone at the moment, I'll pick some up for you," he said evenly.

Draco shrugged, standing up and started gathering stuff from the table as well.

"Arry pway?" Rose asked while Hermione wiped her up.

Harry smiled at her, "Sorry, Rosie, not right now. I have to go to work. I'll stop by later though, ok?"

"Kay!" said Rose happily as she was set down the floor and ran to her room.

"How's Ginny?" asked Hermione as she walked with Harry back to the fireplace, "I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's good. Misses you though. She said she might stop by later, if that's ok?"

"I'd like that," said Hermione smiling.

Harry leaned in and talked quietly so only she could hear, "How's everything going here? He isn't giving you any trouble is he?"

Hermione shook her head, "Everything's fine, Harry. I can handle Draco myself."

"So, it's 'Draco' now, is it?" he asked, teasing her.

She blushed slightly and shrugged, unsure of what to say.

Harry shook his head, but still kept a small smile on his face, "I won't say I understand, seeing as how he's Malfoy and all, but… " He trailed off, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Thanks, Harry. We're still trying to figure out things ourselves."

Harry nodded, "Well, I should get going. Remember, stay inside and-"

"Yes, Harry. I know the drill. Don't worry," she gave her friend a hug before he stepped into the fireplace and went back home to Ginny.

Hermione went back to the kitchen, where Draco was standing at the sink, washing some plates with soapy water.

"Draco, you don't have to do that," she said, walking over to him.

"I don't mind. Can't say I've done it by hand too many times, but it's easy enough to figure out."

Unsure of what to say, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, earning a smile in return. She grabbed a kitchen towel and began the process of drying dishes and putting them away.

When the dishes were done, Draco went to take a shower and change while Hermione checked on Rose and got her dressed as well. After that, she began the process of returning the couch to its normal state, just as the floo roared to life once more, this time Ginny stepping through.

"Ginny!" said Hermione happily, walking over to her and giving her a hug, "Oh my goodness! Your belly!" she said, examining her friend.

"I know!" said Ginny rubbing the mound, "The baby had a huge growth spurt the past week. I feel like a whale but Harry assures me that I'm not," she said giggling.

"You look lovely, Gin. Really. Why don't you come sit down? Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm fine. And I think I'll stand for a bit actually. Harry doesn't let me get up for anything and when he's gone, he has Kreacher make sure I'm resting too," she shook her head.

"So Kreacher is staying with you guys now? I thought Harry was having him stay at Grimmauld Place?"

"It's only until the baby gets here," Ginny said, walking around the living room, stretching her legs. "So, uh, where's your house guest?" she asked.

"Taking a shower. Harry brought him over some clothes earlier today," said Hermione, folding the bedding that was on the sofa bed.

Ginny was about to ask another question when Draco walked out of the bathroom, hair still dripping from the shower, and a towel around his waist. He walked passed the girls, gave Hermione a sheepish smile and said, "I forgot my suitcase in the kitchen."

They stood there in silence, watching him as he retrieved his suitcase and went back into the bathroom.

"Wow.." said Ginny sitting down the couch, "I don't remember Malfoy looking like _that_ while we were at Hogwarts."

"Ginny!" said Hermione, sitting down next to her friend.

"What? I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

Hermione just chuckled, shaking her head at her friend.

"So how's it been? Having him here I mean?" asked Ginny seriously.

"It's been fine so far," said Hermione, going back to folding linens.

"How's he with Rose?" Ginny asked curiously.

"He's actually really great with her," she said, reminiscing about how he cuddled with her daughter on the couch and watched cartoons earlier that morning. The memory brought a smile to her face.

Ginny regarded her friend and said softly, "You really like him, don't you?"

Hermione nodded, "I do. It's crazy and confusing…but… it also feels right… normal even."

"Has anything.. you know.. happened between you two?"

Hermione's face flushed slightly. "Only some kissing," she admitted.

"And," prompted Ginny.

"And what?" asked Hermione

"Is he a good kisser?" she asked.

"Ginny!" Hermione gaped, "I don't go asking you if Harry's a good kisser, do I?" she said, giggling.

"Harry's a wonderful kisser. Pretty smooth in the bed too," she said, winking.

"Merlin, Ginny, there are just some things I don't want to know about my friends, ok?" she said shaking her head.

"You never answered the question," Ginny said, waiting expectantly.

"I'm kind of curious of the answer too," said Draco, finally dressed in clean clothing and leaning against the entrance of the hallway, smirking at the two gossiping girls.

"Draco!" said Hermione, whirling around, "I.. I didn't know you were there."

"Obviously," said Draco, still smirking as he walked over to the two. He pulled Hermione close to him and gave her a gentle kiss, then he gave her a smile before looking at Ginny, giving her a curt nod, "Mrs. Potter."

"If you're going to go around kissing my friend like that, just call me Ginny," she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Just out of curiosity," Draco said, returning his attention to Hermione, "Is Rose supposed to be emptying out all of her clothes drawers and throwing the contents around her room?"

"Oh not again!" said Hermione, turning around and heading towards the hallway yelling, "Rose Genevra Granger!"

Draco chuckled and sat down on the couch, opposite of Ginny. They regarded each other for a few moments before Draco said, "So from what I gathered from the snippet of conversation I overheard, you are ok with Hermione and I?"

"Well, it's not like I have a say in the matter, but yes. I'm ok with it. Now, if you hurt her, or my niece, I'll hex you so fast you won't know what hit you," she said simply.

"Trust me. I've been hexed by you before, I'd rather not be on the receiving end again," he said, a hint of a smile on his face.

Hermione returned with Rose in the lead and when she saw Ginny, she ran over to her and said, "Gin-ee! Up!"

Ginny smiled and picked up the little girl, placing her on her lap.

"Baby?" said Rose, poking Ginny's stomach.

Ginny laughed and said, "Yes sweetie, the baby is still in my tummy. But not for long."

"How far along are you?" asked Draco, curiously.

His voice caught the attention of Rose, who smiled and said "Day-co!" before wiggling out of Ginny's lap and crawling over the couch to his.

Ginny smiled as the child and man sat comfortably together. "Seven months. So only three more to go," she said.

Hermione sat between Draco and Ginny and the three of talked while Rose either ran around the room, colored, or brought toys for them to play with her.

A little after lunch, Harry arrived by floo again, this time with a wiggly dog in his arms.

"Hey Felix buddy!" said Draco, kneeling down as the dog ran over to him and licked his face. Draco scratched his head then the dog ran around the house, sniffing at everything, while Rose followed behind, mimicking everything Felix did.

"What did the vet say?" Draco asked Harry.

"They think it's just a sprain, which may have happened when he was running in the house while it was being torn apart. They gave him some pain potion and he seems to be doing better," Harry said as he put an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Still no word on my father then?" asked Draco.

Harry shook his head, "No, not yet. Were you able to get a list of his former friends together?"

Draco took out a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry, "These are the ones I could think of at the top of my head."

"Thanks," said Harry, pocketing the parchment, "We'll take any leads we can get at this point."

Ginny let out a yawn and Harry looked at her, "We should probably get you home, love." he said, kissing her forehead.

"I suppose you're right. I feel like little kid sometimes but If I don't get my nap in, I find that I can't stay awake past 5pm most evenings," she said, yawning again.

"I know someone else who needs a nap," Hermione said, looking over to Rose, who was on all fours and trying to bark like the puppy.

Harry went over to the child and picked her up, "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Kay!" she said, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, before being handed to Ginny and doing the same. "Bye-bye Arry! Bye bye Gin-ee!" she said, with a wave.

As her two friends left, Hermione knelt down to Rose and said "Ok sweetie, it's nap time."

"No! No nap mama!" she said, pouting and pointing to the puppy, "puppy!"

"You can play with the puppy when you wake up," Hermione said, trying to pick her daughter, who wiggled out of her arms and threw herself on the floor, "Noooooooo!"

Rose buried her face into the carpet and cried, kicking her legs in a tantrum.

Draco watched the little girl then looked to Hermione, "I think this is the first time I've seen her have a fit."

Hermione sighed, "It's been happening more frequently lately. I think it's because she'll be two soon." She sighed again, picking up Rose who immediately stopped crying and started sniffling while she buried her face in her mother's neck. "I'll just be a moment," she told Draco, as she made her way to her daughter's room.

A few minutes later, Hermione quietly closed the bedroom door to her daughter's room and went back to the living room where Draco was sitting on the couch; Felix snoozing comfortably at his feet.

He looked at her and gave her a grin. "Looks like I'm stuck here," he said, looking down at the dog. He patted the space next to him and Hermione sat down where he indicated. He put an arm around her shoulders as she leaned into him. She flipped on the telly and they watched some shows while the little girl and dog took their nap.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for SLB for editing!**  
 **As always, follow/favorite/review! I love reading them!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry for the late post but I finally finished this chapter and I wanted to put it as soon as possible! There's content in this chapter that has "bed room scenes" which I have marked with "******" before and after incase you do not wish to read it. This is my first time writing anything like this so I hope it's done well!**

 **Also, a few of you have been questing how far long Ginny really is. I mentioned she was 7 months along and had three more to go. If she just started her 7th month, she technically has three more months to go:** **The whole 7th month, the whole 8th month, and the whole 9month. Pregnancy usually ends at the end of the 9th month/beginning of the 10th :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 16  
** **"Firsts"**

Almost a week went by and Draco was starting to get used to the routine at Hermione's house. The days usually started before 7am because Rose woke up early and each morning Hermione tried convincing Draco to go lay in her bed to sleep more. He refused every time though and instead would join them in the kitchen and talk with Rose while Hermione made breakfast. Harry usually stopped by either during or right after breakfast, something that Draco was getting used too and even looked forward too as it meant recieving any sort of news on his father. As of now, they only had one lead where someone thought they saw him in a small town outside of London, but Harry and his auror team came back with nothing. Ginny would stop by every other day, more out of boredom than anything. Draco and her would have long discussions about professional Quidditch while Hermione read. Draco realized he actually quite liked the fiery redheaded girl and now knew why Hermione chose her for Rose's middle name.

Rose's affection to Draco only grew, sometimes asking for him rather than her mother to do things like reading, playing, feeding, or putting to bed. Hermione was afraid that this would make Draco feel uncomfortable, since Rose was essentially treating him like a parent, but Draco never seemed by bothered and was very relaxed around the little girl who he was growing to love.

Hermione's feelings for Draco grew every day as well, and her heart would skip a beat or her stomach would flutter at all the little things he would do like reaching over to hold her hand while reading together or watching the telly; a soft brush of his lips against hers random times during the day; or tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear. Most evenings they would spend laying on the sofa bed, holding one another, talking, and kissing softly. It never went further than that and Hermione was grateful that Draco was so patient with her, but even she was starting to want more.

It was torture for Draco though. He loved that she was finally comfortable enough to not look nervous at him whenever they were alone, and was also very happy that she would initiate things now. But, the heat in his belly and the need for her grew every day and most showers he took were cold to help ebb the desire.

One afternoon while Rose was napping and a gentle patter of rain was hitting the windows, Hermione was reading a book with her back against the arm of the couch and her legs tucked under her. Draco, who had just come in from letting Felix out (The Fidelius charm extended to the small backyard but Hermione had to make sure to cast a silencing spell on the dog) sat on the couch next to her and she comfortably moved her legs to rest on his lap. He rested his hand on her leg as he picked up the Daily Prophet and began skimming the articles. Hermione looked at him from over her book, watching his different facial expressions as he read; how he frowned when he was reading something intently, or how he cracked a smile at something funny. She wondered if he knew he had tiny dimple at the corner of his mouth and was thinking about kissing said dimple when he turned and looked at her and gave her a smile.

"What?" he asked with a smile still on his face.

"Just watching you read," she said, setting her book aside.

He gave her a curious look, "Am I that interesting?" he asked.

"You are to me," she said with a shrug. Then she sat up slightly, "Did you know that you had a dimple?" she touched the spot lightly with her thumb, "Right there."

He nodded then snatched her hand and gave the inside of her palm a kiss. "I'm told it only shows up when I'm genuinely happy," he said as he started to kiss her wrist then another above that, and another above that, giving her goosebumps as he trailed kisses up her arm.

Hermione blushed slightly, "I like it, it makes you look rather… cute."

He stopped kissing her and gave her a disgusted look, "Cute? I am not _cute_. Cute is for puppies and children, both of which are currently in your house if you need an example. No, I think the word you are looking for is 'ruggedly handsome'."

Hermione couldn't contain the bubble of laughter that slipped out and she clamped a hand over her mouth so as not to wake up Rose. She earned a seething glare from Draco before he shifted them around so fast and she gasped in shock as he pinned her down on the couch by her wrists. When she looked at him he tried to suppress a smile, but she saw the dimple again.

"Awe, how cute, there it is again," she said with another bubble of laughter.

"You better stop laughing, Granger, or you might wake up your daughter. And you wouldn't want to do that," he said, grinning at her.

"I can't help it, Malfoy. You're just too damn cu-"

She was cut off as Draco crushed his mouth onto hers. Heat soared through them as lips met lips and tongue met tongue. Draco kissed along her jaw, to behind her ear, to the crook of her neck that made her sigh out his name.

He nuzzled into her neck and groaned. "I want you so bad, Hermione," he whispered, letting go her wrists and wrapping his arms around her.

Her heart thudded in her chest and she whispered back, "I want you too…"

He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, "You do?"

She ran a few fingers through his hair as it spilled into his face and nodded.

"How long until Rose wakes up?" he asked hurriedly.

"About an hour," she said, smiling at him.

He sat up on the couch and lifted her up to eye level, "Plenty of time," he said as he moved her to his lap and kissed her again, running his hands through her mess of curly hair. She shifted to straddle him and cupped his face. Their kisses long and deep, only breaking when she removed his shirt. She ran her hands up his chest and along his arms, admiring him, "Wow.." she breathed out, before kiss him again. She kissed along his jaw and nibbled on his ear, before trailing kisses down his neck. His hands were resting on her hips but slowly moved under her shirt and up her body, feeling all of her curves. He cupped her breasts over her bra and moaned again, which caused her to laugh into his neck, creating goosebumps on his skin. He continued to move his hands up as he slipped her shirt over head, revealing a simple white lace bra. He kissed her neck, working his way down between her breasts, his hand fumbling with the clasp in the back. He nearly got it undone when

CRACK!

"Bloody hell!" said Draco, as Kreacher appeared right in front of them, startling them both.

"Kreacher!" cried Hermione, leaning into Draco as to try and cover up her nearly exposed chest.

"Miss Granger, Young Malfoy... Master Harry has-"

"I'm going to kill Potter..." said Draco to himself, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"Er, Kreacher, can you… can you give us a moment, please? Draco, I need to find my shirt," she said as she picked up a shirt from the couch and slipped it on, not noticing that it fit slightly too big.

"Sorry Miss Granger, but Master Harry needs you at his place urgently," said Kreacher.

"What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly panicked.

"It's Mistress Ginny. She fell on the stairs and is in pain. Master Potter wishes you to come right away. Says to tell you to apparate into their house immediately."

"Ok Kreacher, thank you. You go back to Harry and tell him I'll be there in five minutes," she said, getting up from the couch and looking around for her things.

"Yes, Miss Granger," said Kreacher with a bow before disapparating with a CRACK!

Draco watched as Hermione hurried around the house, talking to herself, "Ok, I got my wand and my cloak. I need to wake up Rose, maybe take her to my parents place.. no wait, they're at work right now. Maybe the Burrow... "

"Hermione…" said Draco

"Oh, I think I remember Ginny saying her parents were on vacation this week," she fretted.

"Hermione!" said Draco louder, finally gaining her attention. He stood there, watching her, his hair messed up and shirtless.

"I'm so sorry, Draco…."

"For what?"

"For having to leave when we were in the middle of… you know," she said, biting her lip.

He walked over to her, wrapped her in a hug, "Even though I wish we could finish what we started, you're needed elsewhere right now."

She looked at him and smiled then gave him a kiss, "Thank you for understanding."

"And as for Rose," he continued, "I'll watch her till you get back."

"Are… are you sure?" she asked, touched.

"Sure. I think I got most of the routine down. We'll have fun," he said with a shrug.

"Thank you," she said kissing him again, "Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can, ok?"

"Ok. Hey, Hermione?" he said, as she got ready to apparate, "Can I have my shirt back?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

She looked down and noticed for the first time that she was wearing his shirt, not hers. Without a second thought she pulled it off and tossed it back to him then grabbed hers from the couch and pulled it on.

Draco slipped his shirt back over his head and she walked over, giving him a steamy kiss. "We'll continue when I get back. I promise," she said.

"I'm counting on it," he said, as she stepped back and disapparated.

Draco took a deep breath and looked around, his eyes landing on the couch where he and Hermione were just at. He looked at the clock and wondered if he would have enough time for a cold shower before Rose woke up.

* * *

Draco sat in both amazement and fear as Rose ate her dinner.

"How… how on earth can you get so messy so fast?" he asked her, as she shoveled more pasta into her mouth.

Rose grinned at him and said "Nummy!"

Draco chuckled, "Apparently. Though most of it seems to be all over you rather than in your mouth. You'll probably need a bath…."

"Bath?!" asked Rose excitedly.

"Yes, but after you eat, ok?"

"Kay! All done!" squealed Rose as she took her plate and shoved it towards Draco.

"Ok, one second," he took the plates and placed them in the sink then turned around and regarded Rose. "You really are a mess, you know that?" he asked.

Rose sat there, licking the sauce off her fingers then looked up at him and said, "Up! Bath pwease?" she said.

Draco lifted her and carried her at arm's length straight to the bathroom. He filled up the tub as he stripped her out of her messy clothes then plopped her in.

"Do you want bubbles?" he asked, remembering when he was little how much he loved bubble baths.

Rose gasped, "Bubbles?"

Draco poured a little bit of her soap into the running water and the little girl was delighted as the tub filled with lots of tiny, white bubbles. He let her play in the tub until the bubbles disappeared then he washed her until there was no more trace of spaghetti on her. He drained the tub and wrapped her in a towel much like how Hermione always did and went to her room to change her into pajamas.

"Day-co?" asked Rose

"Yes?" he said, as he placed socks her feet

"Mama?" she asked, finally noticing that her mother wasn't there.

"Your mummy had to go help your Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. She'll be back soon, ok?"

Rose rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Kay."

When she was dressed, Rose grabbed her stuffed bunny from the floor then looked to her dresser and pointed, "Dada?" she asked.

Confused, Draco looked at what she was pointing and noticed that there was a framed picture of Ron on her dresser. He picked it up and handed it to Rose.

"Dis Dada," she said.

"I know," he said softly.

"Dada bye bye?"

Draco nodded, unsure of what to say. Rose kissed the picture of her father then lifted the picture up to hand it back to Draco. He placed it back on the dresser and started to feel the jealousy rise up in him, unsure why and where it came from.

"Up?" asked Rose, as she lifted her arms for Draco to pick her up.

He obliged and she snuggled into him, clutching her stuffed bunny.

"Are you ready to go to sleep, love?" he asked her.

She popped up and said, "No! No nigh-night. Toons?"

"You want to watch cartoons?"

The little girl nodded her head.

"How about a movie? I think I remember how to work that video player your mum has," he said.

"Kay!" she said, as she wiggled out of his arms and ran to the living room.

When he caught up, she was holding a video in her hand and handed it to him.

"Hm, Sleeping Beauty. I don't think I've seen this one," he said, as he placed the video into the player.

He sat on the couch and she climbed up next to him then proceeded to sit in his lap. She leaned against him as they watched the movie until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione returned much later than expected and only hoped that Rose wasn't too difficult for Draco that evening. She apparated in her living room near the fireplace and looked around the quiet house. She noticed the TV was on low and went to turn it off when she saw them: Draco lying on his back on the couch with Rose laying on her stomach across his chest, both fast asleep. Her heart melted at the sight. She walked over quietly to the two and kneeled down. She ran her fingers through Draco's hair and whispered his name until his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey," he whispered, giving her a sleepy grin.

"Hi," she whispered back.

"What time is it?" he wondered

"A little after 9 I think. I just got back. Why don't I take Rose into her room?" she offered.

Draco nodded and Hermione picked up her daughter, who only stirred slightly, and went to her room to lay her down. When she returned, Draco was sitting up on the couch, yawning.

"I had meant to put her in her bed, but every time I tried to get up she would fuss," he said as she sat next to him. He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against him. "How's Ginny?" he asked.

"She and the baby are fine. Apparently she tripped over their cat while walking down the stairs and fell down a few of them. She was in pain and cramping when I got there. I had her put her feet up and relax with some tea for about an hour. When the pain still didn't go away, we decided that we should head into St. Mungo's, just in case, especially since she realized she was bleeding."

"Why didn't Harry just take her straight there?" he asked.

"Ginny wouldn't let him and said it wasn't a big deal. That's why he asked for me because he knew if I said she should go, she'd listen," she explained.

"But she's ok now?" he asked, twirling some of her hair in his fingers as they talked.

"Yes. All the pain she was having was actually contractions and since it's too early for the baby to be born, they gave her some potions to help her stop them. That took a few hours to kick in though. We just got her back home a little bit ago."

"Wait a second," he asked, looking at her, "You went to St. Mungo's? Even though you're supposed to be in hiding? I thought Potter was smarter than that," he said angrily.

"Draco, relax. No one saw me. I was under the invisibility cloak whenever anyone else was in the room."

He looked at her curiously, "You have an invisibility cloak? Like from the story?"

"It's Harry's actually," she said simply.

"Oh," he said, leaning back against the couch.

"How was Rose?" she asked.

"She was good. We played with toys for a bit then I made the only dinner I knew how which was spaghetti.."

"Oh dear… how much of a mess did she make?" she asked giggling.

"Huge. I have no idea how she did it, but she had sauce from her hair to her toes… and she was wearing socks so I have no idea how that happened," he said chuckling.

Hermione laughed, "Hope she didn't fight you too much when you tried to wipe her down."

"I didn't even attempt. I stuck her in the bath right after. I even put bubbles in it," he said proudly.

"You gave her a bubble bath?" she asked, looking at him.

"Yup. Then I got her changed into pajamas. She didn't want to go to bed so I let her choose a movie. I don't think either of us made it 20 minutes in before we were both asleep."

She continued to look at him, her heart filling up with so much love.

"You're amazing, do you know that?" she asked, leaning and giving him a sweet, gentle kiss.

He pulled her close and she shifted back onto his lap. "This looks familiar," she said, giving him another kiss, rekindling the fire that they had started earlier that day.

"That bloody house elf better not come back…" said Draco, as he kissed along her neck, making her laugh.

"I doubt it, I told Harry I was exhausted and was heading straight to bed when I got home. He said he'll owl in the morning," she said, her eyes closed as he started to kiss behind her ear.

"Good," Draco said. He slipped his arm under her legs and surprised her by picking her up quickly from the couch.

"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly, as he started walking towards the hallway.

"Well, we don't want to make a liar out of you, do we? We're going straight to bed," he said as he walked into Hermione's room and shut door with his foot.

**********He laid her down on the bed then took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor before joining her. They laid there on their sides kissing slow, long kisses. She ran her hands over his stomach and up his chest then made her way back down where they rested on the tops of his pants. She was about to undo them when he grabbed her wrists and brought them up to his lips, "Not yet," he said, trailing kisses up her arm then on to her neck. He sat up, pulling her with him, then ran his hands under her shirt, taking it off. He knew what she was wearing underneath and it was driving him crazy that he couldn't take it off before. He reach behind her and easily took care of the clasps and held his breath as he slipped off the piece of fabric. He looked at her then, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. "You're beautiful," he said before dipping his head into her neck and trailing kissing down around her neck to the other side, his thumbs rubbing gently on her nipples.

"Draco," she murmured, pleasure soaring through her.

"Shh… not yet," he said softly, as he laid her back down on the bed. He kissed down her chest, between her breasts and to her navel where her stomach dipped and twitched when he reached just above the hem of her pants. He undid the button and pulled them off slowly, and his heart thudded when he realized her simple, white lace underwear matched her discarded bra perfectly.

He crawled back up and kissed her again, picking up the heat. She responded by flipping them so that he was now on his back and she was on top of him.

"My turn," she said, a glint of fire in her eyes.

She leaned over him and kissed him until they were both breathless then moved to his neck where she kissed his pulse and was delighted to feel it skipped a beat under her lips. She trailed her fingers along the muscles of his chest, kissing here and there, making him shiver with pleasure.

Quickly, she undid his pants and he helped her slip them off.

"Hm… boxers. I had feeling," she teased, as he flipped her back onto her back, muffling her laughter with another kiss. He ran his hands down the length of her body and slipped them inside her lace panties. He found her warm and wet and when his fingers touched her, she instinctively thrust her hips. He entered one, then two of his fingers into her, causing her to gasp. He worked his mouth down her body as his hand worked inside her until she moaned his name. With one hand he was able to remove the delicate artifact, tossing it on the floor.

He reached her mouth again and she ran her hands down his chest again and into his boxers where she found him hard and ready. He removed his fingers from inside her and took off his last piece of clothing, nothing between them now.

"Draco, please. Now" she said huskily, her eyes half closed.

He slipped into her easily and they moved together, matching rhythm for rhythm, thrust for thrust, faster and faster until he couldn't hold it in anymore. He buried his face into her neck as he emptied into her. When he was done, he shuddered and collapsed on top of her, both of them gasping for breath.**********

Later, arms and legs tangled together, they lay in her bed, hot and sweaty, giving each other lazy, slow kisses as they basked in the afterglow of sex.

Draco kissed her shoulder "Do you want me to go?" he asked, unsure.

She shook her head sleepily, "No."

"You don't mind me staying in your bed tonight then?" he asked.

"I want you to stay in my bed every night," she said, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Long chapter was long, but I didn't want to split anything up. What did you think? Please follow/review/favorite**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you everyone who favorites/follows/reviews! It means a ton to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 17  
** **"Arctic Fox"**

Draco woke up slowly the next morning, embracing the warmth of Hermione next to him. He buried his face in her hair, loving the scent of it, and slowly started to drift back to sleep.

"Maaaaaaaa-ma. Maaaaaaaa-ma….. Daaaaaaaaay-co."

Hermione groaned. Draco chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I'll get her. You sleep." He quickly pulled on his clothes and made his way to Rose's room and was greeted with a smile. "Day-co!" she said happily.

"Good morning to you too. Did you want up?"

"Yesh! Up pwease," she said, arms above her head.

He lifted her up and set her down, handing her Bun-bun before she even asked for it.

"Mama?" she asked him.

"Your mama is sleeping right now, so we have to be quiet ok?" he said talking softly.

"Kay" she whispered. Then she wrapped her arms around his leg and said, "Wuv oo, Day-co."

Speechless, he knelt down to her level and gave her a hug, "I love you too, Rosie. And you know what?" he whispered as she looked at him. "I love your mum too. But shh, it's a secret, ok?" he said softly.

"Shhhhhh," said Rose with a giggle.

She held on to his hand as they walked to the kitchen together. He placed her in her seat and gave her a bowl of fruit to snack on then looked around the kitchen wondering what to make for breakfast. He saw the pancake mix and looked at the directions. _Seems easy enough_ , he thought to himself as he started gathering what he needed.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione entered the kitchen, "Good morning," she said.

"Mama!" said Rose happily.

"Hi sweetie, did you miss me?" she asked, giving her daughter a kiss on her cheeks.

"Yesh! Day-co!" she said, pointing at his back.

"I see Draco. Is he cooking breakfast?" she asked her daughter.

"Yesh! Day-co cook!"

"Well, trying too," muttered Draco, finally turning around.

Hermione gasped, "Draco! You're covered in flour." She covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

"Cooking without magic is a bit harder than I thought," said Draco, grumpily.

"You know, if you ever want to borrow my wand, you can," said Hermione, coming over to assess the mess.

He looked at her, surprised and touched, "Really?"

"Sure, why not? I mean, it'll always work best for me, but I'm sure it will do simple things for you if you need it."

"Thanks, Hermione," he said, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

She smiled at him, "So what were you trying to make anyways?"

"Pancakes," he said, "I mixed everything right, but none of them were turning out like yours."

"It just takes practice. Tell you what, I'll take over, you go clean up," she said, taking the bowl from him.

Draco sulked back to the table and sat down, "I don't think your mum likes my cooking," he said to Rose, pretending to pout and sticking out his bottom lip.

"No cry, Day-co," said Rose, patting his arm.

"Don't you think your mum should give me a kiss so I can feel better?" he asked her.

Hermione looked at Draco and rolled her eyes, going back to mixing the batter.

Rose nodded, "Yes, Mama! Kiss Day-co."

Draco smirked at Hermione, "See, even your daughter says you owe me a kiss."

"Really Draco, I didn't say I didn't like your cooking, just that it will take practice to get to my skill level," she said matter-of-factly.

"Mama! Kiss!" said Rose again.

"You heard her," said Draco teasingly.

Biting on her lip so she wouldn't laugh, she used her wand to cast a spell that would continue where she left off then walked over to Draco. She leaned down to kiss his cheek, but he grabbed her and spun her around until she was sitting on his lap, then dipped her down and kissed her passionately.

"Oh for Merlin sake!" said Harry walking in and covering his eyes. "Do you have to do that here? There's a child in the room."

"Don't come so early in the morning Potter and maybe you won't walk in on us kissing," said Draco, his lips never leaving Hermione's as he spoke. Hermione laughed, kissed him quickly, and tried to get up but Draco held on to her, keeping her on his lap.

"Sorry, Harry. We didn't hear the floo," she said, turning to him. She sighed and shook her head, "You can uncover your eyes now, we're done."

"For now," muttered Draco.

Hermione covered Draco's mouth with her hand playfully then looked at Harry, "How's Ginny?"

Draco kissed her hand then moved it to her lap, intertwining their fingers.

"She's good. No pain or contractions today," he said, looking relieved.

"That's great!" said Hermione, then seeing that the pancakes were ready, she got up and piled them all onto a big plate and brought them to the table. She cut up Rose's while she listened to the conversation.

"Yes, but why couldn't you just owl us like you told Hermione you would? Or is there something more?" asked Draco.

"There's… something else. Nothing to do with Ginny or I," Harry said quickly before Hermione could ask. He looked to Draco and said, "I already know the answer, but I need to ask for legality reasons... where were you last night between midnight and 2am?"

Draco frowned, "Here."

"Do you have an alibi?"

Hermione looked at Harry, puzzled, "I'll be his alibi. What's going on, Harry?"

"I got an owl early this morning. Something happened at Borgin and Burkes last night," Harry started.

"My father? Was he there?" asked Draco, tensing up.

"We believe so. He wasn't there when we got there though. He had been long gone by then."

"Then why do you think he was there?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because he left this," Harry said, reaching into his back pocket and reproducing a wand.

"My wand..." said Draco.

"So you can confirm that that's your wand?" said Harry, giving the wand to Draco.

"Yes," said Draco, inspecting it. "So.. what? My father just dropped this off at the shop or something?"

"He did more than just drop it off. He used it to burn the place down. Borgin was still inside," said Harry darkly.

"What?" gasped Hermione.

"Apparently he must have found out you used their floo to escape. He took revenge by burning it to the ground. Your wand was found on the charred doorstep," said Harry.

"It's all my fault.." said Draco angrily.

"Draco, no," said Hermione, reaching over and placing her hand on top of his, "You can't blame yourself for something you didn't do."  
"I essentially did though. I chose to use their floo to escape and it _was_ my wand that set it on fire," he said, fury in his eyes, "If he wasn't after me, he wouldn't have burned the place down to begin with."

"You're father's mad, Draco. This wasn't your fault," said Harry seriously.  
"We need to find him before he kills anyone else. Have you checked on my mother? Or Blaise?"

Harry nodded, "My team is currently checking in on both as we speak."

"What can I do to help?" asked Draco, "He's my father, surely I can help look for him or something…"

"No. Right now you need to stay hidden. If something comes up and we need your help, I'll let you know. But for now, stay here, got it?" Harry asked.

Draco cursed under his breath, but nodded in agreement.

"Ok. I'll check back in with you later," he looked between Hermione and Draco then said, "Er, maybe I'll just owl."

Hermione blushed as Harry disapparated.

She glanced at Draco, who was staring moodily at his empty plate.

"Are you going to eat?" she asked, serving herself.

"I'm not really hungry anymore," he said, getting up.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine. I just.. I need some air. I'll take Felix out to the yard and let him run around a bit," he said. He whistled for the dog and the puppy ran over to him from his dog crate. Finally able to use his wand again, he charmed the dog so that his barking and yapping couldn't be heard by anyone outside and opened the back door to the yard, closing it quietly behind him.

"Day-co bye-bye?" asked Rose.

"He's just in the yard. He'll be inside shortly," said Hermione, stroking her daughter's hair and moving it to the side, "How about we get dressed and color him a picture to make him happy, ok?"

"Kay! "

* * *

Draco sat outside on the steps and watched the little puppy run around and chase a few butterflies. He was brooding and he knew it wouldn't do any good, but he didn't know what else to do. He wanted to go out and find his father and take care of things on his own. But he also knew that if he went after his own father, _he'd_ get thrown into Azkaban for murder; if Draco was honest with himself, he saw no other way of dealing with him. Probably why Potter was the better wizard for the job.

He also knew that Potter had him stay at Hermione's to help look after her and her little girl. It was one of the reasons why he begged Potter to stay with her while in hiding; he was originally going to be placed somewhere else.. Number 12 something-or-other. But he convinced Harry that he could both be in hiding and protect Hermione and Rose at the same time. He'd never admit that to Hermione though, who'd probably hex both he and Potter just to prove she could handle herself.

He'd never take it back though. The time he has spent with Hermione has been one of the happiest in a very long time. And Rose, that little girl had him wrapped around her finger. He never seriously thought about having children before, but lately, that's all he ever thought about… having children of his own. With Hermione. Giving Rose a little brother or sister to play with. Maybe….

"Oh shit..." he muttered, getting up quickly. "Come here Felix, let's go inside," he said. The puppy ran up the steps clumsily and into the house as Draco opened the door.

"Hermione?" he called.

"In the living room," she answered.

He walked in and saw Hermione and Rose sitting at the coffee table, coloring.

"I, uh, I need to ask you something," he said hesitantly.

"Yes?" she said, not looking up from her drawing, which was a picture of an otter.

"About last night…. we didn't… I mean, _I_ didn't…. bloody hell, we didn't use any sort of protection," he said anxiously.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile, "Don't worry about it. I've been taking something."

"You… you have?" he asked, relieved, sitting down the couch.

"Yes. Ginny, um... thought it would be a good idea once you started staying here," she said, blushing.

"Bless that redhead," he said with a sigh.

She gave him a quizzical look. "What? You don't want me to have your babies?" she said, teasingly.

"I… uh…. well… I mean…" he stammered.

Hermione laughed, "Draco, calm down. I was teasing."

"Oh… ok," he said. He cleared his throat and finally looked over at what they were drawing. "Is that an otter?" he asked Hermione.

She nodded, "Yes. It looks similar to my patronus."

"You know how to produce a patronus? Wait, of course you do," he said, chuckling.

"Day-co, see?" said Rose, walking over and handing him a paper full of colorful scribbles.  
"Oh, how pretty," he said, smiling at her. She beamed at him and went back to coloring another picture.

"Do you know how to make one?" asked Hermione, moving from the floor to sitting next to him.

"Make what?" asked Draco, momentarily confused.

"A patronus," she said, smiling.

He shook his head, "No, I've never learned."

"Would you like to? I can show you. You just need to dig deep down for a really happy memory," she asked.

He smiled and gave her a tender kiss, "I have lots of those at the moment," he said.

A half hour later, Draco was able to successfully produce a corporeal arctic fox patronus alongside Hermione's otter. Rose and Felix were making a game of trying to catch them, until Rose got upset that she couldn't actually touch them and had a meltdown.

"Uh oh, I think it's n-a-p time," said Hermione. She picked up Rose and started swaying and shh-ing her and her little blue eyes started to close heavily.

As Hermione took her to her bedroom, the floo roared to life. Without looking up, Draco started picking up the papers and crayons from the coffee table and said, "Don't worry Potter, we're not snogging yet. But Rose just went down for a nap, so you might want to make this quick…"

"Feisty thing, aren't you?" said Ginny, grinning.

"Oh," said Draco turning to look at her and gave her a grin, "I thought you were your husband. He walked in on us earlier this morning and made a big deal about seeing us kiss."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "He's ridiculous sometimes. I told him not to come over so early but he just had to talk to you." She sat down on the couch and absently rubbed her belly.

"I heard what happened," he said, sitting next to her, "I'm surprised Potter let you out of the house."

Ginny shrugged, "He's not home, he's out looking for…." she trailed off, forgetting for a moment who she was talking too

"My father. Yes, I know," he said with a sigh.

"It's _not_ your fault, you know," she said seriously.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me," he said gloomily.

"Because it's true," she Hermione, walking into the living room, having heard the last bit of the conversation. She sat down on the other side of Draco and gave Ginny a smile, "Hi Ginny. Feeling ok?"

"We're doing good. Hanging in there," she said.

"I think I'll go take a shower and let you two talk," said Draco. He gave Hermione a chaste kiss and headed to the bathroom.

"So how are thi-"

"We slept together," said Hermione suddenly.

Ginny blinked in surprised, "Oh… and?"

"And it was fantastic and wonderful," she buried her face in her hands and mumbled, "Am I a horrible person?"

"What? No, why would you think you're a horrible person?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, he's the first person I've been with since… since…" she trailed off and Ginny nodded in understanding.

"Since, Ron?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Hermione, even Ron wouldn't expect you to not move on after he was gone. He'd want you happy. If Draco makes you happy…"

"He does. He really does. I… I think I'm in love with him," she said, biting her lip nervously.

Ginny gave her friend a smile, "I could have told you that," she said.

"You could?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. Your whole face lights up when he's near you. You're always smiling around him. And neither of you can keep your hands off each other, even if it's just holding hands, or a soft touch as you pass each other in the room."

Hermione blushed, "I never even knew we were doing that.. not intentionally."

"You've also stopped wearing the ring Ron gave you around your neck," Ginny said softly.

Hermione reached to the spot on her chest where the ring always lay, surprised when she didn't feel it. "I don't even remember when I stopped wearing it," she admitted.

"I noticed soon after Draco started staying here," Ginny said simply with a shrug.

"I always took it off at night and put it back on the mornings. I guess I just… stopped," said Hermione sheepishly.

Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's knee, "You deserve to be happy, Hermione."

"Thanks, Gin," she said.

Ginny gave Hermione a sly grin, "Do you know what makes men really happy?"

"What…?" asked Hermione skeptically.

"Surprise sex," Ginny said simply

"Ginny!" said Hermione.

"What? I'm just saying that now that you two have crossed that bridge, it's a lot easier to just initiate it at random times when he won't expect it. And he'll love it."

"That's kind of hard to do with a toddler around though," said Hermione.

"She's napping now. And he's currently in the shower…. I'm sure a smart girl like you can put two and two together," said Ginny airily as she got up from the couch.

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione, getting up as well.

"Home. I'm awfully tired all of a sudden," she gave an exaggerated yawn then gave Hermione a wink. "Have fun," she said before she walked into the fireplace and floo'd home.

Hermione looked nervously at the bathroom door, debating if she should try it. Before she knew it though, she was standing in front of it, her hand on the doorknob. She took a deep breath and opened it. She undressed quickly and quietly then slipped into the shower, happily surprising Draco.

* * *

 **A/N: Some new developments in the happening! Things are going to start picking up now :)**  
 **Thanks to SLB for editing 3**  
 **Remember to follow/favorite/review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A huge thanks to all of you who favorite/follow/and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18  
"Burst of Magic"**

A new routine started around the house within the next few days. In the mornings, Hermione would teach Draco how to make breakfast the muggle way and Harry finally started coming over later to give reports rather than early in the morning. Afternoons while Rose napped was Draco's favorite, which was when both he and Hermione would end up in the shower together, "having good 'clean' fun" as he called it. Hermione's favorite was turning over in the middle of the night only to become nose to nose with Draco; they would kiss sleepily, arousing each other out of slumber, then make love before drifting back into their dreams. During the day, they made a game of sneaking behind corners where Rose couldn't see them to kiss passionately. Rose enjoyed having not one, but _two_ people in the house who played with her, fed her, rocked her to sleep, and got up with her in the morning. They were all blissfully happy.

They were also blissfully unaware of a madman with long, blonde hair who was lurking the streets, looking for any sign of them. No one would recognize him of course; his hair, face, and hands were filthy from sleeping in that good-for-nothing shack, and he hadn't had a shower or a proper meal in weeks. If it hadn't been for Borgin, he'd already have dealt with his son of his and he could go back home. It still made him angry every time he thought about it which was why he decided to pay a little visit to shop again. His temper had gotten the better of him and he set the place on fire. How was he to know that Borgin was inside it?

Weeks ago, he had just entered that same establishment right as Draco disappeared within the green flames of the fireplace. He had questioned Borgin, who initially admitted not knowing anything. A little persuasion and a memory charm later, Lucius knew his own son had gone to the Ministry of Magic, most likely seeking help.

It angered him that his own son wouldn't accept his punishment and take his offer of ridding him of that mudblood once and for all. _She probably has him under a love potion_ , he thought darkly. He reached into his cloak pocket and procured a crumbled article from the Daily Prophet, a picture of his son and _that_ girl on the cover, dancing closely together at the banquet. It made him see red and he crumpled it back in his hand before stuffing it back in its place.

He had even come so low as to ask ordinary muggles if they knew of the woman and child, showing them a picture he cut out of the newspaper, charmed so that it wouldn't move. After questioning them, he'd slip a simple memory charm on them as well so if Potter and his nosey aurors showed up no one would suspect a thing. He had gotten quite good at memory charms since obtaining his wand and he made sure to practice as often as he could.

Weeks went by and he finally found someone who recognized the female in the picture. The elderly woman said she always sees her and her daughter walking to the park most evenings, usually coming from a certain direction every time. When asked why he was looking for her, he grit his teeth and said he was her father and wanted to surprise her. After charming the muggle to forget the conversation, he spat, as if saying he was related to the mudblood would poison him.

He paced up and down the street, looking for any sign of them. _The house is probably protected by the Fidelius Charm,_ he thought. _No matter, they can't hide forever..._ Even if they had looked outside and spotted him they would just assume he was an old homeless man wandering the streets.

Up and down, up and down, he walked the street, until he felt it. He could feel the magic radiating somewhere within the buildings. He counted them off.. _219, 220, 222, 223, 224… wait… was a number missing?…._ He went back and counted, and recounted again. He felt the nudge of magic to ignore the missing number, but it was there, in between buildings 220 and 222... he could just feel it. He knew he found them. He only had to wait, ever so patiently, for one of them to come outside. He put the cloak over his head, looked around cautiously, then disapparated to the shack, planning is his next move.

* * *

Blaise stared moodily at the TV, not paying any attention to it. _One letter. Just one fucking letter is all I've gotten,_ he thought to himself. He thought he was his friend, but apparently not that good of a friend that he couldn't drop him an owl every now and again. Blaise knew Draco was fine, of course. Potter would have told him if something happened, which was probably why he was so pissed off; he had no excuse.

He heard a knock at the door so he turned off the telly then went and opened the door.

"Potter. This is a surprise," he said, opening the door fully to let him him.

"Zabini," said Harry in a curt nod, "I came to talk to you about Malfoy."

"Is he ok?" asked Blaise hurriedly.

"He's fine. Still in hiding. But that's just it. I'm afraid he's going to go do something stupid…"

"Like go out and find his father himself?" supplied Blaise.

Harry nodded, "Yes."

"Ok, so what does that have to do with me?" asked Blaise.

"I want you to talk to him. Make sure he stays put," said Harry simply.

"How? You've already made it clear that I couldn't know where he was, so how can I talk to him," he said bitterly.

"I've talked to Kingsley and we're going to bend the rules a bit," said Harry.

Blaise raised his eyebrows with surprise, "Really?"

"Yes. You still can't know his exact location, so we'll have you meet somewhere else that's just as secure."

"Where's that?"

"My office. There are wards around it so no one can detect anyone in there or apparate into it."

"When?" asked Blaise.

Harry looked at his watch, "How about an hour from now? Does that work for you?"

Blaise nodded, "I'll be there."

An hour later, Blaise entered Harry's office. Harry looked up at him and said "He's not here yet, but he should be any minute."

Blaise nodded, "How's he getting here? You said no one can apparate to your office, right?"

To answer his question, the fireplace behind Blaise roared to life and Draco stepped out.

Draco and Blaise regarded each other but before either could say anything, Harry stood up from his chair, "I'll leave you two alone for a bit. I have a few things to attend anyways."

Once he left, Draco looked at Blaise and gave him a smile, "Hey Blaise, it's good to see-"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Blaise angrily as he started to pace the room.

Draco blinked in surprise, "What? I was just..."

"Tell me something, _mate_ , this place where you're hiding at, are there owls there?"

"Yes, one. But-"

"Then why the bloody hell haven't you owled me?" yelled Blaise.

"I owled you the day after..."

"Yes, the day after. And then nothing since!" Blaise snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"Do you know how worried I've been? First, Potter shows up at my door and tells me that your old man has gone crazy and is after you. Then he puts up wards at my place so that the crazy lunatic doesn't go after me. I was relieved when I got your letter saying you were fine. But then that was it. It's been weeks Draco, fucking _weeks_! I knew you were ok because Potter would have told me otherwise, but it still would have been nice to hear from you every once in a fucking while."

"Blaise, I… I'm really sorry. I'm a terrible friend," started Draco.

"Go on," said Blaise, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm inconsiderate, and selfish, and… and.."

"Have no regard for other people's feelings?" offered Blaise.

"Yes. That too," said Draco, giving Blaise a sheepish grin.

Blaise smirked at Draco, "Well, don't be too hard on yourself," he said, before walking over and pulling Draco into a hug, hitting him on the back a few times.

"So what did you do?" asked Draco as he sat in one of the chairs in the office, "Bug Potter enough until he agreed that you meet up with me?"

Blaise sat in a chair next to him, "No, actually, he came to me. He's under the impression that you might leave your hiding place and go after your father on your own."

Draco didn't say anything.

"So, it _is_ true."

"No. I mean, yes, I want to go after the bastard myself, but I can't leave her and-"

"Hold on a second. 'Her'?"

"Er.. yes. Someone else is also in hiding and I promised Potter I'd help protect her incase he found us or a way past the Fidelity charm on our location."

Blaise just stared at his friend, "You're sleeping with her, aren't you? That's why you haven't been writing. You've been too busy 'getting busy' I guess."

"Blaise, it's not like that," Draco said with a sigh.

"What? You aren't sleeping with her?"

"No, I am," said Draco, unashamed. Blaise gave Draco a knowing look and Draco said, "It's not what you think."

"What about Granger? I thought you had the hots for her?"

Draco's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. Blaise's eyes widened. "Oh shit. It's _her_! You're staying with Granger?"

"Shh! If Potter finds out you know he may place me somewhere else," said Draco, looking at the door to make sure Harry didn't walk through.

"I don't understand. Why is she in hiding too?" asked Blaise.

"My father wants her dead. Think's if she's gone then I can marry someone with a pureblood line. Even threatened to force me to do so," said Draco sourly.

Blaise whistled, "Man, he's certifiably crazy, isn't he?"

Draco nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Blaise.

"Nothing. Just stay at Hermione's I guess until he's either captured or dead," said Draco with a shrug.

"You swear? You won't go looking after him?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "You sound like Potter."

"Hey, don't insult me like that," said Blaise hotly.

Draco chuckled then looked up at his friend who was looking at him seriously, "Yes. I promise I'll stay put."

"You know who else is really pissed off at you?" Blaise asked.

Draco thought a moment and cursed himself, "Pansy…"

"Yup. Pissed you didn't owl her like you did me. I let her know you're in hiding so she's settled down a little, but she's still mad and mentioned something about carrying around rat-whiskers in her bag for over a week."

"I'll owl her as soon as I get home," he said.

"Home? As in back to your flat, or back to Grangers?" asked Blaised, amused.

"Hermione's. I don't even think that after this all this is over I can go back to living away from her. I'll probably stay with her until I can talk her into getting a bigger place together."

"That serious about her, huh?" asked Blaise.

Draco nodded, "She's…. she's the best thing to have happened to me. Besides you, of course," he said with a grin to his best friend.

Blaise and Draco talked for a little while more until Harry returned. Draco promised to owl Blaise every couple of days and Blaise promised to pass along messages to Pansy if Draco couldn't do so himself.

Draco returned to Hermione's where she was waiting for him in the living room, along with Rose, who ran up to him and said, "Day-co back! Yay! Up! up!".

He picked up the little girl and easily put her on his hip. He walked over to Hermione and gave her a kiss.

"So what did Harry want?" she asked as they both sat down on the couch while Rose went back to playing with toys.

"He brought in reinforcements to make sure I wasn't planning on going out to find my father," said Draco.

"Reinforcements?" asked Hermione confused.

"Blaise. He met me in Potter's office to talk to me. Not before chewing me out for not owling him more often though," he said chuckling.

Before Hermione could ask anymore, Rose started crying and ran to her, holding out her stuffed bunny.

"Mama! Bun-bun! Bun-bun owie!" the little girl said tearfully.

Hermione took the stuffed animal to inspected it and found a tear in the seam that connected the arm to the body. "Uh oh, looks like Bun-bun got ripped. It's ok though sweetie," she said wiping away Rose's tears, "Mama fill fix it, ok?"

Rose sniffled, "Kay. Mama fix."

Hermione got up to retrieve her wand then slowly and carefully, started to mend it.

"So what is the deal with the rabbit anyways? I mean, I know it's her favorite thing in the whole world, besides me that is," said Draco smirking and earning an eye roll from Hermione, "But it seems a lot older than her. Was it yours?" he asked curiously.

"No. Mrs. Weasley gave it to Rose when she was a few months old. It was Ron's…" she said, trailing off.

"Oh.. ok," said Draco, wishing he hadn't brought it up.

A few moments went by, silent except for the random hiccups from Rose as she waited for her bunny to get fixed. When her mother handed it to her, she hugged it tight and went right back to playing as if there were no interruptions in the first place.

Draco watched Hermione and noticed she looked a little sad.

"I'm sorry.." he muttered.

She looked at him and frowned, "Sorry for what?"

"For asking about the rabbit. I didn't realize it was his," he said uncomfortably.

She rested her hand on his leg in comfort, "It's ok."

He moved his hand to be on top of hers. "Do you wish he was still here?" he asked suddenly.

"That's kind of an unfair question," she said quietly, looking back to Rose.

"But do you?" he urged.

"Part of me does, yes. The part that knows he's Rose's father. She looks a lot like him and has a lot of his characteristics. I know he would have been a great father to her. But," she turned to Draco again and looked into his eyes, "if he was here, that means you and I wouldn't be together now. And at the moment I can't imagine how my life would be without you."

He kissed her softly then smiled into her lips, "It would probably be less stressful, not having a madman after you and all."

She smiled back and kissed him again quickly, "At least I have you here to protect me," she teased.

"I know for a fact you can take care of yourself. You did hit me back in third year, remember?" he said, tugging her hair playfully.

"Which you deserved," she said smartly, which earned her another playful tug.

Later that day, Draco and Hermione prepped dinner while Rose played on the kitchen floor with the puppy. They were busy putting the lasagna together when Felix started to whine by the back door.

"Ok buddy, give me one second," said Draco, who had to wash his hands quickly then dry them off. He went over to the little dog and put a silencing charm on him then let him run outside into the fenced backyard.  
"Ow-side? Go ow-side?" asked Rose.

"Not now sweetie," said Hermione, putting the lasagna in the oven. "It's already getting dark out there and I don't want you to get dirty before dinner."

"No mama! Ow-side! Ow-side!" wailed Rose, who threw herself down on the floor and started kicking and screaming.

"Rose, sweetie, having a fit isn't going to change my mind. Do you want to go color instead?" Hermione offered in a patient voice.

"Noooooooo!" Rose wailed, continuing her tantrum.

"Let me try," said Draco quietly, kneeling down next to the little girl, "Rosie, love, do you want to go watch cartoons with me?" he asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Draco looked at Hermione, "What do we do now?"

"My mother always said that when I threw tantrums she would just walk away. Engaging her will only make her more upset and continue. When she's done, she'll be ready to do something else," said Hermione, motioning for Draco to follow her, then she addressed her daughter, "When you're done, Draco and I will be in the living room, ok?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she continued to scream.

Rose kicked and screamed a little while more. She looked at the door and sniffled then walked over and tried opening it, but wasn't able to turn it. She really wanted to go outside and play with the puppy. She loved the puppy. She wished the door would open….

A few minutes later, Hermione put down the book she was reading and said to Draco, "She seems to have quieted down. I'll go see if she's ready to join us."

Draco nodded as he continued to read his own book.

"DRACO!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen, "Come here quick! Rose is gone!"

Draco ran over and saw that the back door was open. Hermione standing outside, was yelling for Rose.

"What happened? I know for a fact I shut the door!" said Draco, looking around the yard too.

"I don't know! Did you lock it?" she asked.

"I..I don't remember," said Draco, trying to think. "But she can't open doors yet. I saw her try the other day and she couldn't. Could it have opened on it's own somehow?"

"It never has before, but... I wonder if she had a burst of magic or something and it opened by itself?" said Hermione, looking behind some bushes. "She's getting to that age where it could happen... Oh where is she?"

"Hermione… where's Felix?" asked Draco suddenly, realizing he hadn't seen the little dog either.

"He should be out here too… oh no! Draco, look!" she said, pointing to a large hole by the large wooden fence.

They ran over together and inspected it. "Damnit!" said Draco, "He must have been digging this for a while. It's huge!... You don't think Rose…" he said, trying to look through it.

"I don't see her over there. Maybe she went back inside? Or never came outside at all?" he suggested.  
Hermione bit her lip and looked towards the house, "Maybe-"

"MAMA!" screamed Rose from the other side of the fence.

"ROSE!" yelled Hermione and Draco at the same time. Draco jumped onto the fence to peer over and he saw her, struggling in the arms of some old man. Draco went pale when he realized who it was. "No…. LET HER GO!" he yelled, trying to climb the fence. But it was too late. Lucius sneered at his son then disapparated out of sight with a resounding _pop,_ taking the child with him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Only a few more left of this story!**  
 **Please Follow/Favorite/Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been following, favoriting, and reviewing! And a big thanks to SLB for editing so quickly for me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 19  
"Taken"**

Hermione went pale. _He took her,_ she thought numbly. Draco was red with anger. He climbed down from the fence and stormed into the house, Hermione following after. He grabbed his wand from the coffee table was just about to open the front door when Hermione said, "What are you doing? If you open the door and someone see's you, the charm won't work anymore," she said, standing between him and the door.

"What does it look like? I'm going after him!" Draco snarled.

"Draco, we don't even know where he went…or where he took her…." her eyes started to well up with frightened tears.

He cursed himself and pulled her close for a hug. "We'll find her. I promise. And I'll make him pay if he did anything to that little girl," he whispered as she tried to stop the tears.

"You'll have to get in line," she said darkly.

"We need to contact Harry," said Draco, "This is his area of expertise after all."

Hermione nodded and ran over to her purse which was on a hook by the door and started spilling out the contents.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"One moment… I know it's in here somewhere… found it!" she said, lifting up a silver Sickle.

"A sickle? Wha-"

"It's not a real one. It's like the ones I made in fifth year for the DA."

Draco looked at her quizzically as she grabbed her wand and touched the tip of it to the coin, where it glowed bright red.

"OK, he should be here any moment," said Hermione, looking around nervously.

"Who?" asked Draco confused.

"Harry. He, Ginny, and I all have coins that are connected so if one of us activates it, it means there's an emergency."

"How does he know who's activated it?"

"Mine glows red. Ginny's glows yellow," she explained.

Before Draco could ask any more questions, Harry apparated right next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked hurriedly, looking between Draco and Hermione. Draco noticed that Harry was holding his matching coin in his hand.

"It's Rose. Lucius took her," said Hermione, fighting back the tears that were trying to form again. She took a few calming breaths to compose herself.

"What?! How the hell did that happen?!" asked Harry, who started walking around the house, as if making sure the little girl wasn't hiding.

"The backyard. She got out somehow. Felix had been digging a hole we didn't know about…. we think they both escaped through there because he's missing too," Hermione explained as Harry ran to the backyard.

When he came back in he asked, "Are you one hundred percent sure it was Lucius who took her?"

Draco nodded, "Definitely. I saw him disapparate with her with my own eyes."

Harry looked outside the front window and paled, "I think I see Felix…" he said.

Draco and Hermione ran to the window and Hermione gasped. On the other side of the street was the dog, lying on the sidewalk, blood trickling from him.

"I need to get him," said Draco, once again reaching for the door handle.

"NO!" said Harry and Hermione together.

Draco glared at them both, "We can't just leave him out there!" he bellowed.

Harry pulled out a silvery looking cloak and handed it to Draco, "Here, use this. It's my invisibility cloak," he said.

Draco pulled it over himself and when the other two confirmed he couldn't be seen, he apparated with a _pop_ next to the dog outside. He looked around to make sure no one was near, picked up Felix and put him under the cloak, then apparated right back into Hermione's house. He threw the cloak off and said, "He's alive! I can feel him breathing," he said. He placed the dog on the floor and inspected him. "He's bleeding from his head. I think that bastard kicked him. Hard too," he said, petting the dog.

"What's that in his mouth?" asked Hermione.

Draco pried the little dog's mouth open and pulled out a piece of cloth, "Looks like fabric... maybe from my father's clothing?" Draco wondered.

Hermione took the fabric and inspected it, "It might be…" she said.

"Can you do anything with that?" Harry asked Hermione, "Anything that might help us find where he's at?"

"I'll have to check my books. There might be a locator spell we can use. It would be best if we had skin or blood for anything like that to work though. There's a possibility that there might be some on the fabric, it's just hard to tell because it's so dark." She muttered to herself as she went into her room.

Draco cursed under his breath again and started to pace.

"Calm down Draco, we'll find her," said Harry, trying to remain calm himself.

Draco rounded on Harry, "Ya? Like how you've yet to find my father these past few weeks.. news flash! You still haven't found him and now he has Rose!" he growled.

"We haven't had any leads!" said Harry under his breath. "We're starting to wonder if he's been using memory charms or something."

Draco continued to pace, his hands formed into fists by his side. Without thinking he went to the nearest wall and punched it, then cursed himself as he bled.

"Feel better now?" Harry asked dryly, as he went over to the wall and repaired the dent Draco had put in it.

"What's going on?" asked Hermione, coming out of her room and looking around, "I thought I heard… oh, Draco.." she said with a sigh upon seeing his bleeding knuckles.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"I'll get the medical kit," said Harry as he left Hermione and Draco alone.

Hermione walked over to him and waited until he looked at her before speaking, "I'm worried and pissed off too. We'll find her. I have so many books, there's bound to be one that will help," she said, trying to sound reassuring for both of them. She cupped the side of his face in her hand and he leaned into it, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"Shh.. it's ok," she kissed his cheek, "You did nothing wrong. I'll bring out some of my books that I store in the trunk in my room and we'll find something."

"And if we haven't found a solution by morning, I'm going out to look for him," said Draco.

"Draco, you promised to stay-"

"No, I promised to stay here to help keep you both safe. Now, that little girl is out there with my lunatic of a father," he said, shaking with anger.

Hermione looked at him for a second then nodded, "Ok. If we haven't found anything to help us by morning, we'll both go, ok?"

"Hermione, no..."

"It's either we both go, or we both stay," she said with finality.

He pulled her in for another hug and held on to her until Harry returned with the medical kit.

"Sorry for taking so long, I wrote an owl to the aurors office, let them know what's up and they're to go out and look for him until he's found," he said, handing the kit to Hermione.

"Thanks, Harry," she said softly.

As they poured over books that night, Lucius was in the shrieking shack, wondering what to do now that he had the little girl. She was sitting on the filthy mattress that was on the floor, clutching an old stuffed rabbit, and staring at him. She had cried, screamed really, for an hour straight. After he yelled and threatened to smack her, she stopped, her lower lip trembling, but she didn't make another sound. He had found some scraps of food in Hogsmeade earlier that day and tossed her some bread and crisps. She ate it hungrily and scowled when she asked for "wa-tor", but he grudgingly filled up a cup with water.

 _I should just kill her_ , he thought angrily, _leave her on the street in front of their house like I did the dog._ He regarded the little girl again, looking at him with fearful eyes. _No, I'll leave her alive. Use her as a bargaining tool._ He muttered to himself as he formulated a plan.

"Mama?" she asked quietly.

"Your mudblood of a mother isn't here, you little brat. Now lay down and go to sleep before I make you," he snarled.

Rose sniffled and said, "Kay" as she laid down on the bed, watching the scary man from where she lay. As she got sleepy, she buried her face into her beloved stuffed rabbit.

Lucius paced. He had to get a message to his son. Let him know he would return the child as long as he left the mudblood mother. _Maybe I should even make him kill her,_ he thought with a sinister smile.

He looked over at the child whose eyes were already closed and hiccuping in her sleep then he spotted the bunny and smiled as he thought of an idea. He went over and carefully took the stuffed animal from the little girl's grip. _Now to get the things I need…_ With a pop he left the little girl asleep and alone in the Shrieking shack.

* * *

"Ugh! This one won't work either!" said Hermione, slamming another book shut and placing it on a pile next to her.

Harry had left over an hour ago to go to the office and get updates from his team. Draco was next to her, pouring over his own book, though his eyes looked heavy and sleepy.

"Draco, why don't you go head on to bed. I want to check a few more books then..."

"No," he mumbled, "I don't think I can sleep anyways knowing she's not in her room."

She placed a hand on his knee, "Me either."

"What time is it anyways?" Draco asked, trying to cover up a yawn.

"Near midnight," said Hermione.

Draco nodded absently, thinking to himself how it had been almost seven hours since Rose had been taken. He just hoped she was alright, asleep, and not too scared.

"I'm going to make some tea," he said, getting up from the couch, "Do you want any?"  
"Yes, please," said Hermione, never taking her eyes from the latest book she opened.

Draco put water in the kettle and set it on the stove to heat up. He stared blankly out the window until the kettle whistled, then he filled two mugs filled with the tea. Holding both steaming mugs in his hands, he walked over to the living room and saw Hermione, sitting in the same spot he had left her, crying into her hands.

He walked over, set the two cups on the coffee table, then sat next to her and pulled her close. He let her cry into his shoulder until she passed out from pure exhaustion.

* * *

Harry sat in his office and blearily looked at the newest report from one of his members. _Still no sign of him or Rose. Damnit!_ He crumbled up the report and tossed it in the rubbish bin. He glanced at the time and cursed himself when he saw it was nearly one in the morning. Harry had sent an owl to Ginny and let her know he'd be working late, but he didn't intend to be this late. He gathered his things, pulled on his cloak, and floo'd home. A few minutes went by in his empty office, when an owl flew in and dropped a package on his desk.

* * *

Hermione had woken with a start and looked around at her surroundings. Draco, who was still asleep, was next to her, his arms around her, and they were on the couch. The last thing she remembered was crying on him as he held her. She gave a little smile as he stirred awake as well.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning," he said sleepily, before jolting upright. "Shit, we fell asleep," he said rubbing his eyes.

"Did Harry ever come back last night?" Hermione asked as she picked up the two mugs of discarded tea and walked to the kitchen to make a fresh pot.

"Not that I'm aware of. I must have fallen asleep soon after you did," he said, getting up and following her.

Hermione nodded, "Then they probably haven't found anything yet," she said, trying to not let her voice crack. Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. She smiled and leaned back into him. "Do you want breakfast?" she asked.

"Maybe some toast. I'm not very hungry," he said, letting her go.

They ate their toast and some eggs that Hermione insisted they needed at the kitchen table. They were just clearing the dishes when Harry apparated into the living room.

"Harry!" said Hermione rushing over to him, "Did you find-"

"Not yet, though he left something for me in my office," he reached into pocket and handed Hermione what was in the package that was on his desk.

"Bun-bun…" she said softly, hugging the stuffed animal to her chest before looking at Harry, "What does this mean?"

"He left it along with a note. He knew it would get our attention," said Harry.

"What did the note say?" asked Draco impatiently.

Harry handed him the note, which was stored in a different pocket. 

_I have the girl.  
_ _Tell my son to meet me_ _alone.  
_ _Borgin and Burkes at noon.  
_ _No aurors or I'll kill her._

Draco read the letter and handed it to Hermione who went pale upon reading the last line.

"I'm not waiting until noon. I'm going now," Draco said, grabbing his wand.

"Malfoy, no," started Harry.

"Why, Potter? If he's waiting for me why do I have to wait until noon? I'll go now and get Rose back and-"

"I have some people over there to watch the place. They will let us know when he arrives."

"But he said no aurors!" exclaimed Hermione, "If he see's-"

"He won't see. I went there myself under the cloak to check it out already. It's empty. Charred inside, but empty. I don't think that's where he's staying at, just the meeting place. I have undercover people in surrounding shops and some extendable ears placed so we could hear when he gets there. As soon as he arrives, I won't stop you," said Harry.

"I'm going too," said Hermione.

"The note says just me," said Draco. He really didn't want her to go incase things went wrong.

"I don't care! I'm going. That's _my_ child he has!" she said angrily. Now that she knew her daughter was still alive, she wasn't upset or sad; she was angry. Really, really angry.

Draco knew better than to argue and agreed she could go with him.

* * *

Right at noon, Hermione and Draco apparated inside of Borgin and Burkes. It was empty, cleared out of its wares as everything had been burned. The walls were still black and there was a "For Sale" sign in the window. As Hermione looked around, a shiver ran up her spine. Draco reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. They waited in silence for Lucius to show up.

Behind them came the sound of someone apparating and they both spun around, wands pointed at the newcomer.

"I thought I said _alone_ ," said Lucius, looking at Hermione with disgust.

"Where's my daughter?" she demanded.

"Do not talk to me, Mudblood," he spat.

"Where is the child, Father," said Draco darkly.

Lucius turned to focus his attention to his son, "Why do you care, Draco? She isn't yours. She just a product of a mudblood and a blood traitor."

"She may not be mine, but I love her as if she's my own. Now, where is she!?" he demanded.

"Why don't you take a look above you?" said Lucius airily.

Draco and Hermione both looked up and Hermione gasped. "Rose!" she yelled. There, ten feet above them, was Rose, suspended in the air. She didn't seem to be conscience.

"What did you do to her?" bellowed Draco.

"Nothing but a simple sleeping draught so she wouldn't be crying and screaming the whole time. How you put up with that is beyond me," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Bring her down, now." demanded Draco, pointing his wand right at his father.

Lucius smirked, "Oh, I see you found the present I left you the last time I visited this place." He took a look around before continuing, "I'm sorry for taking your wand son, but I wanted you to see how it felt to be without magic, like how I was."

"It didn't phase me in the least. I'm able to function without magic if I need to and not turn into a raging lunatic," Draco sneered.

Lucius glared at Draco and without thinking, he raised his own wand to his son. "I don't want to punish you again Draco."

"Go ahead and try," Draco dared, tightening his grip on his wand.

Lucius regarded his son and began pacing in front of them. "So. You want the girl. I can arrange that. I just need you to promise that you'll rid yourself of that _thing_ next to you," he said, motioning towards Hermione. "And to make sure you won't just go back on your word, you will swear by it by means of the Unbreakable Vow."

Hermione took a quick intake of breath, but dared not to say anything incase he took it out on Rose. Draco glared at his father, "No. I can't do that father."

"And why not?" glared Lucius.

"Because I love her. I plan on marrying her. Have children with her. And nothing will ever stop me from doing so," he said to his father. Then he turned to Hermione and gave her a little grin, "Sorry you had to find out this way. I had meant to tell you in private and ask you to marry me once this was all over."

Hermione was speechless. All she could muster to say was "I love you too, Draco. I'd be happy to marry you."

With a satisfying smirk, Draco turned back to his father, "Like I said. I love her. She loves me. You have no control over this. Now give us back Rose and we can all just go our separate ways."

Lucius's face had turned red with anger. "How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!" he bellowed. "You will not marry that mudbl-"

"DO _NOT_ CALL HER THAT!" yelled Draco, taking a step closer to him.

"You do not tell me what to do! I am your father!" Lucius yelled back. He pointed his wand again at Draco and begun to cast _crucio_ , but Draco blocked it easily.

"I'm ready this time. It won't be so easy to use an unforgivable on me," he said, glaring at his father.

Lucius looked at Draco, then to Hermione, then flicked a glance to the child above them. A small, knowing smile spread upon his face that did not go unnoticed by Draco nor Hermione.

In the instant that Lucius had time to raise his wand and point it at the child and yell out, " _AVADA K_ -"

He was hit with expelliarmus and stupefy by Draco and Hermione at the same time. His wand flew out his hand and he was thrown against the wall.

Draco went over to him and said, " _Petrificus Totalus,_ " freezing him in place. He knelt down beside his father and said, "I hope you rot in Azkaban you son-of-a-bitch."

Hermione standing under her daughter, softly crying said, " _Finite_." Rose dropped from mid-air and landed safely in Hermione's arms just as Harry and his auror's walked through the door. Rose opened her eyes slowly, the force of being caught waking her from deep slumber. She took one look at Hermione and said, "Mama?"

Hermione hugged her tight and kissed her all over her face, "Yes sweetie, Mama is here. I love you. I love you so much. I'm so sorry honey." She kissed, and hugged, and rocked her daughter while Draco and Harry talked off to the side.

"You did good, Draco," said Harry, offering his hand. "I know how much you wanted kill him. I'm glad you restrained. Now he can sit in Azkaban for the rest of his life."

Draco took his hand and shook, "Thanks, Harry." He looked over at Hermione who was clinging to Rose. She looked up and locked eyes with him as he walked over. Draco kissed Hermione's forehead then looked at Rose. "Hey Squirt. Can I have a hug too?"

Without hesitation, Rose threw herself into Draco's arms. He hugged the little girl and said, "I love you, Rosie." She pulled back and looked at him, grinning, "Wuv oo, Day-co!".

"I know you're young, and you may not understand, but I wanted to let you know that I love you and your mum very much. I'd like to marry her. Do you think you'd be ok with that?"

Hermione's eyes swam with tears as he talked to her child.

Rose gave Draco another hug and said "Yesh."

He shifted Rose to his hip then put his arm around Hermione and said, "Let's go home."

* * *

Just one more chapter left! The Epilogue!


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Omg omg omg! THE LAST CHAPTER! I can't believe it it's already here. I had this ending planned before the story was finished, so I hope you love it!**

* * *

 **Epilogue  
"19 Months Later"**

Hermione sat in the middle of the giant bed, looking sleepily over at Draco who was holding his first born child. Her heart swelled as she fell in love with her husband all over again.

The mediwitch who had assisted in the birth, was packing up her things, getting ready to head out. She placed a gentle hand on Hermione's arm to get her attention and smiled kindly when Hermione turned to her.

"I'll be back in a few days to check in on you both. You have a very healthy little boy there though. Congratulations again."

"Thank you," said Hermione with a smile.

A boy. She couldn't believe it. Now she had one of each.

When the mediwitch left, she turned back to Draco who was still staring at his newborn son with love and admiration. He felt her watching him and finally peeled his eyes away from the child to look at her. He gave her a smile and walked over to the bed to sit next to her, making sure to not jostle the baby.

"You did amazing, love," said Draco, kissing Hermione softly.

"You were pretty amazing yourself. You didn't faint once," she teased.

"Malfoy men don't faint," he said hotly before going back to smiling.

They both sat there, staring at the baby for a few silent moments.

"You know, he still needs a name," said Hermione.

"I've been thinking about that too… how about Scorpius?" asked Draco.

"Um… I'm not so sure…" she said hesitantly.

"Well, what did you have in mind," he asked.

"I like the name Hugo," said Hermione.

Draco wrinkled his nose, "Definitely not."

"Well, why do you want Scorpius?" she asked.

"Well, as you're well aware, all of our family have names after constellations. And I've always liked the name," he said with a shrug before asking, "Why do you want Hugo?"

"I read it in a book a long time ago as a child and really liked how it sounded," said Hermione.

"Look's like we're at an impasse," said Draco teasingly. "Why don't we let him decide?" he asked.

Hermione frowned and looked at Draco, "How can a newborn choose his own name?"

"Easy. We'll each say the name we want and if he reacts to one of them, that'll be his name."

"And if he doesn't react to either?"

"Then we'll keep saying names until he does, deal?"

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, "Fine, deal."

Draco held the baby between the two of them, who was still fast asleep.

Hermione spoke first, "Hugo. Hi sweetie. You like the name Hugo don't you?"

The baby continued to sleep.

"My turn," said Draco, "Scorpius, you don't like that silly name your mum picked out, do you? You'd much prefer a more manly sounding name, right?"

The baby's lips twitched into a quick smirk then went back to sleeping

"He smiled!" said Draco happily.

"It was probably just gas," said Hermione dismissively.

"Still, a deal's a deal," he said, smiling.

"Alright fine. We can name him Scorpius. But I get to name the next one," she said.

"Next one, huh?" said Draco, amused.

She glared at him, "Don't get any ideas Malfoy. That probably won't be happening for a while."

Draco chuckled. "Well, why don't you choose his middle name then?" he offered. "But if you suggest Harry that may be grounds for divorce," he teased.

Hermione made a face at Draco, making him laugh.

"I wasn't going to say Harry. I was thinking about Joseph, though. After my father. What do you think?" she asked.

"Hm… Scorpius Joseph Malfoy. I like it," he said, looking at the sleeping baby.

She leaned in and kissed him, "So it's settled then?"

Draco nodded, kissing his wife again.

There was a gentle knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley popped her head in, "Sorry to interrupt, but there's a certain little girl who has been waiting very patiently to meet her little brother," she said, smiling.

Hermione smiled back, "She can come in now."

Upon hearing her mother's voice, Rose peered through the doorframe. "Mummy?" she asked.

"Hi sweetie," said Hermione as Draco handed her the baby. He got off the bed and went over to Rose and picked her up, "Are you ready to meet your little brother?" he asked.

"Yes daddy!" she said excitedly.

He brought her over to the bed and placed her next to Hermione then sat next to her so she was sandwiched between them.

"Rose, I want you to meet Scorpius," said Hermione, holding the baby close to the older sibling.

"He's so tiny!" she said. She looked at Hermione then to Draco, "Can I hold him?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure honey," said Hermione.

Draco set up Rose so that she had a pillow on her lap for her arms to rest on. He lifted the baby from Hermione's arms and placed him in Rose's.

"His nose is small," Rose commented, making Draco and Hermione smile. "He has hair like daddy."

"Yes, he does," said Hermione, looking at Draco lovingly.

"Can I take him to my room and play?" asked Rose.

"Sorry sweetie, he's too small to play with you just yet," said Draco, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh," said Rose sadly.

"Give him about six months, then he'll be able to sit up and play with you, ok?" said Hermione.

"Is that a long time from now?" Rose asked curiously

"Not really. And in the meantime, you can help me by bringing me nappies, and holding him, and showing him some of your favorite books, alright?"

"Ok….Oh! Can I give him his present now?" asked Rose.

"What present, sweetie?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Grandma Cissa helped me pick something out," she said, "Can I go get it?"

Hermione nodded as Draco took the baby from Rose. She climbed out of the bed quickly and ran out of the room.

"Did you know about this?" Hermione asked Draco.

"This is the first I've heard about it," he said.

Rose ran back into the room and hopped onto the bed. In her hands was a stuffed rabbit. It looked similar to her's, but was newer and light green in color.

"Now Scorpius can have his own Bun-bun!" she said happily, placing the stuffed animal on top of the swaddled baby.

"Oh Rosie, this is such a wonderful gift. I'm sure he loves it," she said, pulling her daughter in for a hug.

"Teddy and James and 'Tori want to see the baby too. Can they come in?" asked Rose.

Hermione chuckled, "Go ahead and tell everyone they can come in now."

"Kay!" said Rose as she ran out of the room.

"Tell them to wash their hands first!" Draco called after her.

Hermione was glad that Draco convinced her into moving to a bigger house after getting married; there was no way they would be able to fit all their family and friends in their home otherwise.

The house was much bigger than her last place, but was also much smaller from the manor that Draco lived almost his whole life. It had five bedrooms, with the master bedroom easily the size of her old living room. Draco conjured up a couch into their room where their visitors sat, each taking turns on holding the newest Malfoy.

"He's adorable," said Harry, taking his turn, "you know, for a Malfoy," he said jokingly, making Draco laugh.

Ginny was next to him, little James asleep on her lap, and her belly already growing their second child, "He has Draco's hair and eyes... are you sure he's yours, Hermione?" she teased.

"His hair has a bit of a curl to it, so at least he got that from me," said Hermione, smiling.

"He has your nose too," said Draco, kissing Hermione's nose as he sat next to her on the bed.

Rose and her cousins, who realized that the new baby was rather boring since all he did was sleep, had ran off and were in the playroom while the adults talked.

"You know, I'm still upset you didn't name him after me," said Blaise, motioning for Harry to pass the baby to him.

Draco rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Maybe next time."

"What kind of name is Scorpius, anyways," Blaise mumbled.

"A beautiful one. Can I hold my grandchild now, please?" asked Narcissa. She smiled as Blaise handed the baby to her.

Hermione was thankful to have Narcissa in their life. After Lucius went to Azkaban, she was finally able to come out of hiding as well. As it turns out, she had been staying with her sister, Andromeda. It had been rough and awkward at first, but they finally rekindled their relationship and were now both raising Teddy at the manor. Narcissa had been talking about selling the place though and getting something smaller since it was just the three of them. Draco had reminded her that it was just three of them living there as well while he was growing but she dismissed him, saying something about how it was Lucius's idea to live there. Hermione had been worried that Narcissa wouldn't accept her, but was happily surprised when she gave her a kind smile when Draco introduced her as his fiancee. She was equally surprised and happy when she accepted Rose as her granddaughter, even before they were married.

Draco and Hermione were married six months after he properly proposed, which was only a few days after they got Rose back. He presented her with ring that had been in his family for over a hundred years. It was silver with an emerald in place of a diamond, meant to represent Slytherin since almost everyone in his family had been sorted in that house. He added red rubies to either side to represent her Gryffindor house. Due to the colors, it was only fitting that they got married on Christmas day.

The ceremony was a simple one, according to Draco, but to Hermione, it was perfect. They held it in the backyard of their new house, under a tent that was enchanted to keep it warm while snow gently fell from the sky around them. Rose walked down the aisle before her mother, spreading white and red rose petals. Ginny and Pansy had been her bridesmaids while Blaise and Harry had been groomsmen. She remembered fondly glancing over at her mother, who was holding hands with Narcissa, both wiping tears from their eyes as her father looked at her proudly.

"Where'd ya go, love?" asked Draco softly, leaning into her so that only she could hear.

She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "Just thinking about our wedding day. How it was one of the three best days of my life."

"What were the other two?" he asked, reaching for hand and intertwined their fingers.

"The day was Rose was born and now today," she said.

"You mean my proposal isn't on that list?" he teased.

"It's definitely in the top five, don't worry," she teased back.

They watched as their friends continued to pass around their baby, making funny faces and using high voices.

"Do you want to know one of my top favorite days?" he asked her softly.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"The day Rose ran up to me at the zoo and said 'Mine.'"

Hermione smiled at him, "She must have known something we didn't at the time."

He leaned over to kissed her softly then said, "And now you're both mine, and I'm yours. Always."

* * *

 **The End! OMG!**  
 **What did you think? Review review review!**  
 **A huge thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed.**  
 **And another huge thanks to my #hufflepuffsoulmate, Sweet Little Bullet who did all the editing!**

 **This journey has been great! I look forward to writing more stories! - HufflepuffMommy**


End file.
